Elements of Love
by XquizitSimplicity
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh x Inuyasha cross over. OF COURSE IT'S A SETO KAIBA/KAGOME fanfiction what else did you expect? Rated M for future chapters ooohh you know what that means.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I couldn't wait any longer I had to post this story up. FINALLY a Seto Kaiba/Kagome fan fiction! WE NEED MORE OF THESE PEOPLE! Moving on you guys really should read Aura's story 'When it Pours' amazing I love it, gave me the inspiration to be honest with you. I prefer the American names to the Japanese one's sooooo I hope you guys can go along with it. BTW I haven't watched Yu-gi-oh in a while so don't bash me just yet. I need to research fully on the series once more before going on in more details. Oooohhh I'm excited for this one I believe I'm going to enjoy this ;)

**Chapter One: In the beginning**

'The prophecy has been foretold. The wakening of the great beasts will be upon us soon and Earth will finally be delivered back to the way of the ancient times. No one will stop me no one' A dark laugh began to sound off in the far distance of time and space as shadows surrounded the evil form.

**[Back to the present day]**

Kagome could sense it, she was no fool even though the well closed up almost two years ago she still kept her powers in tact.

"Kagome? Honey it's time for dinner." Her mother said gently as she walked through the doors of her daughter's bedroom. Kagome turned her gaze from the window and towards her mother.

"Okay mom." She replied before getting up to follow her down stairs.

"Oh shoot, Kagome honey do you mind running to the store and getting me something?" Her mother quickly questioned as she stirred the contents inside the pot she was cooking. Kagome sighed but nodded her head in response before taking the money from her and running outside towards the nearest grocery. Upon arrival she quickly skimmed through the aisle's in order to find the item her mother asked her for.

'Are you serious?' she thought to her self as she noticed the empty shelf where it use to be. Slapping her forehead she quickly searched for an employee that could help her out.

"Excuse me can you help me find some…..sea urchins in a can?" Kagome questioned a little hesitant at first because of how weird the question sounded to her. The man quickly looked up and shook his head in a no.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we're out."

"You're out? Are you serious?" She questioned once more as she stared the man up and down.

"Yes ma'am, I suggest going to another store to find what you're looking for because to be honest with you we've been out of that for two weeks now. I believe Domino City is the only place you can get them right now." The man informed her before slightly bowing his head and walking away. Kagome mentally groaned as she began her long journey to Domino City.

"It looks like it's about to rain." She said to her self as she examined the barren and cold feeling around her. Ever since she's trained with Sesshomaru she got a better handling on concentrating on the things and elements around her not to mention finding out about her other powers and abilities. Letting out a sigh she continued on her journey before her feet decided to play a cruel trick on her, too focused on her reminiscing Kagome didn't notice the huge hole in the sidewalk. Closing her eyes Kagome waited for the impact of the fall when she didn't receive it she opened them back up and was surprised at what she saw. Blue clashed with blue as they both stared at each other. A few seconds passed before Kagome realized the awkward position they were in. He was holding on to her by the waist while she subconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, their faces mere inches away from one another. Snapping out of it the man let her go gently and moved a good distance away from her.

"I'm so sorry; I guess I should have paid more attention to where I was going." She offered timidly.

"You should." He replied a little harshly before making his way in to the sleek black limo awaiting him on the side of the street. Kagome's eyes flashed angrily at him before turning her head and walking away.

"The nerve of some people." She said to her self before continuing on down towards the grocery store a couple feet away.

'Although I did notice some strange energy from him.' She thought once more as she walked in to the store and down towards the aisle of the canned seafood her mother so needed her to buy.

"Eureka!" Kagome cheered as she spotted the last can. Grabbing it in a hurry she quickly headed for the counter, more than ready to get back home. Paying quickly for the item she headed for the doors again and left.

**[Change of scene]**

"Seto, who was that girl you were holding back there?" A young boy questioned as he stared up at the older boy.

"I wasn't holding her Mokuba, she fell in to my arms." He replied as he stared at the laptop in his lap.

"Oh, okay." Mokuba replied before looking back out the window. A ringing of a telephone began to go off suddenly causing the young man to shift his attention from the screen in front of him. Furrowing his brows together he answered with a not so happy tone.

"What?" He questioned towards the person on the other line.

"I'm sorry for my interruption Kaiba sir but the meeting you have for tonight has been shifted to tomorrow evening." His secretary replied unfazed by her boss's agitation.

"Hn. Alright." He said with bitterness in his voice before hanging up on the female completely. Focusing his attention back on the screen in front of him he couldn't help but revert back to the memory of the girl he bumped in to.

'She felt weird in my arms. The way she stared back at me, I've never met anyone with eyes like that.' Kaiba thought silently to him self as he mused on.

"Finally!" Mokuba said while stretching his arms. "We're home."

Kaiba looked up from what he was doing. Home, an old barren place yet Mokuba calls it a home. He could have scoffed at the idea of that empty shell being a home but he didn't because of the love he had for the younger boy.

"Let's go Seto!" Mokuba urged as he waited for his older brother to follow him out of the car. Kaiba swiftly gathered his things before leaving the inside of the luxurious car.

"Can I watch TV for a little while Seto?" Mokuba questioned as they entered the large mansion. Kaiba stayed quiet for a minute before considering the idea.

"Thirty minutes Mokuba and no longer than that." Kaiba replied before heading up the stairs and in to his study where piles of paper work and documents awaited the young business man.

'He really works too hard.' Mokuba thought to him self as he watched his older brother walk away. Shrugging his small shoulders he quickly led him self in to the living room to watch his favorite show.

**[Change of scene]**

"Goodnight honey, sleep tight okay? Tomorrow's the day you start your new school." Kagome smiled and kissed her mother goodnight before retiring back to her room.

"Great, it's not like my social life is already completely ruined, just throw in a new school where I have to be the new weird kid there." Kagome said to her self as she sat her self up on her elbows and read over the pamphlets and guides the school provided for her. After a good hour passed by of studying the maps of the school and other mumbo jumbo forced on her by her mother she got up from her bed.

'Time to train a little.' She thought deviously as she slipped out of her tank top and boy shorts and in to the present Sesshomaru had given her before she left. A beautiful blue silk kimono top with white Japanese blossoms surrounding the shoulder area with matching white hakamas that fit her perfectly, loose but still slightly showing off her hour glass shaped body. Tying her hair back in to a high ponytail Kagome checked her reflection in the mirror. Boy, did she grow. Her usual size B bra had been bumped up in to almost double D's now. Her hips flared slightly, not too much but just right complimenting her even more. Satisfied with her self she gently opened up her bedroom window and jumped out. Landing softly on the ground she gave her self a mental pat on the back.

'Now, focus.' She told her self as she stood up straight with her hands in a praying position. The wind blew gently around her causing what seemed to be a small swirl surrounding her body. Feeling her ki come back alive, Kagome opened her now glowing blue eyes and gathered the wind in her hands (Picture the way the Ang does it in Avatar). Gentle at first Kagome moved the wind along with her body controlling it and taming it. After a few moments of this she let the wind go and focused her powers on something a little more challenging.

'Okay Kagome, so far so good now remember focus hard and don't let your power over take or control you. You control it.' She told her self as she focused on the bucket of water her mother left outside. Closing her eyes once more Kagome focused.

'Yes!' She thought excitedly as she opened them back up and saw the clear liquid in the palm of her hands. Moving her hands in different ways Kagome played with the water until she got the hang of actually controlling it. Focusing once more she let the water levitate it's way back in to the bucket without so much as a drop on the concrete below. Smiling to her self Kagome thought about all the advice Sango had given her along with all the spells Miroku, Kaede, Sesshomaru, and surprisingly even Kikyo had taught her. Content settled over her heart as she day dreamed about her old friends. An aching over took her small happiness when she remember the day she left. All because…

A crashing sound went off in the far distance causing Kagome to be pulled out of her reminiscing. Looking back up at her home she quickly made the decision to find out what it was. Concentrating once more Kagome allowed her self to be lifted up by the wind. Soaring through the skies with half opened eyes Kagome focused all her other energy on finding the source.

'Got you' she thought as she felt the presence of a dark aura in Domino city Central Park.

Making sure she landed a short distance away from the trouble in case anyone saw her. Kagome ran swiftly and discreetly around the trees, when she felt she was at a safe distance she chanted a spell and hid her self from the opposing threat. Jumping up in to a tree she watched in the shadows as five men in black cloaks surrounded a small boy. Anger flared up inside of her as she remembered the young fox she use to take care of and consider her own. Waiting for an open chance to strike Kagome watched as one of the men took the small boy by the collar of the shirt. Anger flared through her once more as she witnessed the rough handling.

"Do you feel that?" One of the men questioned the others.

"Feel what?" The other responded never leaving the boy out of his sight.

"I just feel really weird around here."

"Suck it up and let's finish the job, Marik wants us to deliver the kid to him before midnight and it's already 11:42." The one holding the boy stated getting in between the two.

'Go.' Kagome thought to her self when the men turned their attention away from the trees and towards the boy. Jumping out of the tree Kagome jumped on the man's shoulder and twisting his head enough that it didn't kill him but it did render him unconscious for a good while. Jumping off once she felt the man tumbling Kagome did a backflip and landed swiftly on her feet. Looking up she quickly prepared her self for the two hooded thugs running towards her.

"Little girl didn't your momma ever tell you not to get in to anyone else's business?" The one holding the child questioned as he put a gun to the boys head. Kagome fought hard to keep her self calm as she made quick disposal of the two nimrods that were after her, both falling down asleep after she threw an upper cut and kick towards them. Eyeing the two men carefully she closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

"What the hell?" One of them yelled out as he watched her begin to glow. Suddenly the earth around them rose up from underneath the man holding the child.

Kagome quickly caught the boy before he fell to the grass below. Eyes still glowing Kagome focused on the water from the small pond in the park, the two men watched her completely amazed at her powers before being submerged by the cold element knocking them out. Looking around the small park she nodded to her self when she felt it safe.

"You okay honey?" She asked the child in her arms. The kid just stared up at her amazement evident in his eyes before nodding an enthusiastic yes. Kagome gave him a sweet smile before concentrating once more and calling upon the wind to carry them.

"Where do you live?" She asked him once they were up in the air. The young boy watched the city lights below him too distracted by the scenery to focus on the super hero before him.

"I live….THERE." He stated excitedly as he pointed to a huge mansion just ahead. Kagome closed her eyes to visualize the safest place to land.

'Damn it. Too much security is surrounding that place.' She thought as a frown settled it's self upon her face.

"Okay honey. Well I have to drop you off so…" Kagome trailed off as she closed her eyes once more and chanted an ancient spell. Instantly the boy fell asleep in her arms.

'When he wakes up he won't remember a thing.' She said inside her head. Looking around the huge area she finally made a decision to settle him on top of the steps to the front door. Making her way down Kagome gently placed the sleeping boy in front of his door. Standing up quickly she rang the door bell and made a move to leave before the parents caught sight of her.

**[Change of perspective]**

Kaiba instantly snapped out of his pacing as he heard the doorbell ring.

'This better be damned important.' He thought angrily as he made his way quickly down the flight of stairs. Opening the huge doors quickly he had to blink a couple times before he realized that his vision wasn't failing him. No, there was Mokuba safe and unharmed. Looking up to the skies he noticed a blue figure flying away.

'Flying?' Kaiba thought to himself. 'No, it can't be.'

"Ugh….Seto?" Mokuba called out as he twisted and turned in his sleep, Kaiba quickly turned his attention towards his younger brother. Picking him up gently he went back inside the house.

"Shhh Mokuba, I'm here now." He said softly trying his best to comfort the child. Walking back up the huge staircase Kaiba had to think about whether or not he wanted to believe what just happened. Shaking the thoughts away he opened up his brother's door and went inside.

"Goodnight Mokuba." Kaiba said softly before laying the boy down in his bed and retreating to the solitude of his own. Throwing off his clothes he slipped in to some white pajama bottoms and got in to bed. Turning on his side he watched as the clock changed from 1:14 to 1:15 reminding him he only had five hours of sleep before he had to wake up for something called school.

'If only it weren't a requirement for me to have to go.' Kaiba thought to himself before letting sleep take over.

**[End]**

**Random Babble:** Okay there I go there we go, it's a little more on the Inuyasha side of things but HEY it's a start right? Anyways this is what I have so far and hopefully you guys REVIEW and give me encouragement in order to keep the story going ;) BTW this is the only story I ever took time out to study Yu-gi-oh for…..now I feel Aura's pain but I dread the upcoming battle sequence's with dueling monsters and such. Give me some info guys because in all honesty I do not remember a single thing about battling in yu-gi-oh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Ugh so I can't seem to stay away from the story seeing as I feel it's getting along quiet well. I just finished the first chapter and here I am going towards writing the next one. My goal is to reach at least 4,000 to 5,000 words in this chapter so be PREPARED.

**Chapter Two: Haven't I crashed in to you before?**

Kagome got up the next morning even more tired than usual. The fight from last night really wiped her out, she was lucky to even have enough to get up out of bed.

"Kagome breakfast, hurry honey or else your going to be late," She heard her mother yell from downstairs. Letting out a sigh Kagome finished washing her self in the shower and proceeded to get ready as best as she could. Taking out the curlers she set in she quickly threw on her new uniform, grabbed her backpack, and headed out her bedroom door never forgetting to spray her self.

'Why mom had to drag me in to an interview with one of the top colleges I will never know.' Kagome thought to her self before going down stairs and in to the kitchen where her mother was making their lunch.

"Okay sweetheart here you go, I figured you might be late so here's a note to give to your sensei. Now sit down and eat something before heading out. Here's your lunch by the way." Her mother explained to her as she handed her a brown bag and folded piece of paper.

"Thanks mom but I gotta go. I love you!" Kagome replied quickly walking out the door.

"Kagome Higurashi!" She heard her mother yell as she stepped out the door. Wiping away the sweat that managed to reach her forehead Kagome slowed her pace down. Looking up at the clear blue sky she stopped and tried to enjoy the scene a little bit better.

"Now that's beautiful." Kagome said out loud as she turned her gaze back down to where she was headed. After a few more blocks of walking and a trip on the subway Kagome managed to make it to her new high school. Stopping in front of the gate Kagome looked up once more.

'Domino High School.' She thought to her self as she proceeded to walk through earning a couple glances and looks from the male population and glares from the female majority. Letting out another sigh Kagome continued her journey to her new classroom. Taking out her schedule Kagome turned one hallway and kept going looking at the different doors.

'Room 112, English and literature.' She read to her self as she continued her search. Before she knew it the sound of the late bell rang and Kagome found her self groaning and lost in the big school. Students passed quickly by causing Kagome to lose her balance and make a not so graceful decent to the floor. Closing her eyes as if on reflex she waited for the impact of the cold tiles beneath her, after a few moments went by Kagome opened them back up. Looking up at her unlikely savior she was surprised to see the rude stranger from the other day.

"You make a habit out of falling don't you?" He questioned her as he set her on her feet again. Kagome blushed as she bent down to pick up her stuff.

"I'm sorry again." She replied simply. Hearing him sigh Kagome was taken back a second time when he made an attempt to help her. Rosier and rosier her cheeks got as she looked up and noticed how close their faces were touching. Looking back down quickly she focused on her papers than on the tall male helping her.

"Oh…" She said out loud as a sharp bolt went through her hand as they both touched while reaching for the same paper. Looking up once again blue met blue as they stared at each other, embarrassment surrounded Kagome as she shyly looked away.

"Thanks." She finally said after all the papers were picked up.

"Yeah." He replied getting up him self and walking away. Kagome watched him leave before snapping back in to reality.

'Okay Higurashi focus!' She told her self as she continued the search for her home room. Finally after circling around she found her classroom. Taking in a deep breath she entered and instantly all eyes were on her. Looking around the classroom she noticed the tall boy that helped her twice in a row. Smiling softly she made her way towards the teacher who looked at her sternly. Bowing her apologies Kagome handed him the folded up note.

"Ahhh yes, . Welcome to the school, I will be your teacher Mr. Kuro, go ahead and sit next to Kaiba. I just started the explanations and I'm pretty sure you'll catch up." The teacher told her as he pointed towards the empty desk next to the tall boy finally revealed to her as Kaiba. Kagome nodded her head and proceeded towards her newly assigned seat. Just like in the morning she received many glances from the majority of the male population while the female counter parts were less than welcoming. Rolling her eyes at their shallowness Kagome turned her head towards the guy sitting next to her.

'Wow.' She said to her self as she took a look at him. He was gorgeous to say the least, almost an exact replica of Sesshomaru, only with short brown hair and blue eyes, but much less cold than the powerful Daiyokai, and much more tan. Kagome suppressed a smile at the thought of her teacher but she quickly shook the thoughts of the past away.

'He probably thinks I'm weird for staring at him.' Kagome thought as she looked away a soft shade of pink making its way up to her cheeks. Finding the desk much more interesting Kagome tried hard to listen to her teacher.

**[Kaiba's perspective]**

The annoying babbling of the teacher in front of him was enough for the young man to lose his sanity. But keeping up a cool demeanor was one of Seto Kaiba's many talents. Letting his eyes linger away from the impudent rules showcased on the board by the teacher Kaiba set his eyes on a more interesting subject. She wasn't bad to look at to say the least, with her long raven colored hair that ended in curls around her waist, slender body that would put even Mai to shame, not to mention those startling blue eyes the color of aquamarine. No, she was far from bad looking.

'What are you thinking?' He asked himself as he looked away from the beauty beside him. 'She's probably just another one of those girls.' Appeased by the thought Kaiba continued on with listening to the man in front of him until he felt something bounce off his shoulder. Leaning to the side he noticed a guilty look in the eyes of the male two seats behind him. Sending a glare towards the teen he was satisfied when a look of panic over took the smugness that surrounded him.

"What a jerk." He turned around in time to see the girl next to him crumble up a piece of paper. Raising an eyebrow at her silent anger he couldn't help but let out a smirk.

"And what do you think is funny?" He heard a soft voice question pulling him back in to the real world and the realization that he was staring at her.

"Nothing." He replied as he tried to focus on the teacher once more. He heard her 'hmph' towards his reply causing a smile to appear on his usually emotionless face.

"Now you laugh at me again after you put on that face. You are something." He heard her say once more. Looking up at her he once again found him self trapped in those beautiful eyes of hers.

'Beautiful? Am I seriously contemplating this?' He thought as he forced him self to look away. The bell rang through the school signaling the students to switch classes. Relief took over him as he grabbed his stuff and walked out the door. Looking back besides him self he noticed the lost look in the girls eyes as she furrowed her face in a frown while looking down at what seemed to be a schedule.

'I hope this is the only class I have with that vixen.' He thought to him self as he made his way towards his next class. Fate seems to have it out for them as they both unknowingly get intertwined with each other's presence.

**[Back to Kagome's perspective]**

"Ugh the nerve of that jerk!" She said out loud causing a few stares to be thrown her way. Kagome's anger was untamable as she thought about the note that was written to her.

_Dear Kagome,_

_You're really hot, I know you're new to the school so if you don't mind my buddies and I wanna show you around for a good time, let me know if you're down. _

_P.S,_

_You look great in that uniform. _

Kagome suppressed a growl, she was already the new girl she didn't want to be the new weird girl. Closing her eyes she tried her best to calm down and focus on finding where her next class would be. But as luck would have it she would end up bumping in to the gorgeous guy she seemingly developed some kind of fetish over.

'Lady luck seems to have it out for me.' She thought to her self as she looked up in to the sapphire eyes of the tall boy. He seemed just about as peeved as she was about running in to each other again.

"You really are making a habit out of it." He stated as he looked down at her. Kagome couldn't help but stick her bottom lip out unconsciously pouting at the male before her. She earned a small barely noticeable smile from him which caused her to feel a little warm inside.

"You know, you should smile more often." She stated before walking away only to turn her head and look back at him. To her dismay he disappeared and was no where to be seen.

'He's fast.' She thought to her self as she looked at her schedule once more.

"Room 124 Advance Calculus." She inwardly groaned at the sight of the word Advance and could have died at the word Calculus next to it. Letting out her millionth sigh of the day she decided to suck it in and get on with the torture.

"121, 122, 123, AHH 124." Kagome thought happily as she finally found her way to class without being lost, but to her amazing luck she was 3 minutes late. Mentally kicking her self Kagome made her way through the doors and oh look who was in there.

'Oh dear kami just shoot me now.' She thought to her self as she bit her bottom lip. 'This just isn't normal to run in to this guy this many times; fate must be playing a really sick joke.'

"Ms. Higurashi I presume?" A ladies voice questioned saving her from the argument that she knew was about to erupt inside her brain. Kagome smiled and nodded before handing her the piece of paper that showed the contents of her schedule for the year. The teacher skimmed over it and grew bug eyed at a few things.

"Remarkable, well I hope you don't have too much trouble in this class. Please take your seat next to Bakura." The teacher instructed before pointing towards an empty seat besides a silver haired boy. Kagome was awestruck for a moment as she remembered her past once more.

"Inuyasha…." She whispered to her self before being snapped back in to reality by the teacher's voice giving a lecture about classroom rules and what to expect during the year. A blush found its way across her cheek once more as she noticed her infatuation staring her down.

'Oh god….' She thought as she walked towards her assigned seat.

"Hi." She greeted the male besides her offering a smile as a token.

"Hello there." He replied with a hearty smile of his own. "My name is Bakura, yours must be Kagome if my memory serves me right."

"Yeah, thanks but how'd you know?" Kagome questioned curiosity brewing in her eyes.

"Believe it or not you're quiet popular already." He replied as he looked in to her eyes.

Kagome stared at him for a while, analyzing him. She sensed no lies within his eyes but the aura he gave off told a different story. Smiling her approval she continued on the conversation with a little more light heartedness, unbeknownst of the pair of sapphire eyes watching their little exchange. Class was over sooner than Kagome could comprehend.

"So you see here this is where you need to go for Physics." Bakura informed her pointing down the long hallway. "Just look to the left and you'll see room 130."

"Thanks Bakura!" She exclaimed before giving the young man a small hug and running off towards her next class.

**[Slight intervention by Bakura's perspective]**

'I sense a power about that girl.' A deep voice stated inside his head.

'What do you mean?' He replied back as he walked towards his anatomy class.

'There's some kind of, holy energy coming out of her. We may be able to use it to our advantage.' The voice replied. 'She maybe of great use to us, befriend her and make sure you get close to her.'

'You aren't planning to harm her are you?' He questioned.

'Who knows, just do what I say. Maybe I might have fun with her. She's not anywhere near bad looking.'

Bakura didn't reply as he thought about the raven haired beauty he was sitting next to moments ago. He just met her but he certainly didn't want to hurt her, especially in such early stages of their developing friendship.

"Yo Bakura!" He heard a familiar voice greet. Turning his attention towards it he was pleased to see familiar faces.

"Hello Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Teah. How are you guys?" He questioned as he began to walk with the group.

"Eh, I been betta but anyways I just wanted to know who was that hot chick you was talkin' to?" Joey questioned. Bakura instantly felt uneasy at the question.

"She's a new student here. Her name's Kagome," He replied hiding his dismay.

"Oh yeah? Kagome huh?" Joey replied as he began to think.

"Oh forget it Joey, a girl like that ain't gonna want no guy like you." Tristan stated before being clobbered over the head by Teah.

"Who knows Tristan, maybe Joey will get him self a girlfriend, don't count him out just yet." Yugi stated causing Bakura to feel a little more uncomfortable. He had to admit he felt a slight attraction to the girl but he wouldn't openly admit it, besides he had other things to think about.

**[Back to Kagome's perspective]**

Barely keeping her eyes open from the night before Kagome was startled by the light shake she received. Looking to her side she smiled at the girl next to her.

"Hey I just wanted to warn you before you got yelled at." The girl exclaimed giving Kagome a smile. Kagome smiled back and sat up straighter, pulling her hands up to her head she stretched out the kinks. She heard a whistle from the back causing her to blush and realize that her shirt lifted up slightly letting a tiny peek be shown.

"What horn dogs." The girl next to her stated before scribbling something down on a piece of paper and passing it to Kagome, looking down Kagome suppressed a giggle. Scribbling a tiny message of her own she slid it across the table towards the girl next to her. The girl put a hand to her mouth before turning towards Kagome and winking.

"I'm Teah by the way." The girl stated introducing her self.

"I'm Kagome." She replied.

The two girls immediately clicked and silently conversated amongst one another. Kagome was starting to feel better already. She at least now knows three faces that she recognized. The bell rang to her dismay cutting their conversation short.

"Well I have gym next so I'll see you later Kagome." Teah said before waving goodbye and joining up with three other guys who were staring at her. Raising one eye brow Kagome just turned the other way and walked to where ever the lunch room was.

"Am I just going to forever be lost?" She asked her self before colliding with a hard chest, falling hard on her behind Kagome looked up and glared at the opposing figure.

"You again? Didn't I tell you to beat it." Kagome retorted as she got back up.

"Did you? I don't remember that sweetheart why don't you remind me." He stated as he edged towards her.

"You really are a desperate one aren't you?" She stated snidely as she backed away from him.

"Desperate? Yeah right you know you want it." He replied as he inched closer towards her. Kagome looked around to make sure no one was there before kicking this pompous bastard's ass back to Timbuktu until.

"You really are a low life if you plan on taking advantage of a defenseless female when she's alone." A familiar voice stated. Kagome turned her attention towards the voice and wasn't surprised at who it was.

"Kaiba? What are you doing here!" The guy questioned timidly as he stared the tall youth down.

"Why I'm here is no business of yours but in the mean time let me suggest you keep away from her or else." Kaiba replied malice dripping from every word he said.

"Fine." The guy said backing away and finally turning on his heels and high tailing it out of the area. Kagome glared at his retreating form before turning her gaze back at her 'savior'.

"Thank you." She said smiling warmly at the taller youth.

"Whatever." Kaiba replied as he walked past her, stopping for a moment he looked back and got caught yet again in her enticing blue eyes.

'Damn it.' He thought to himself as he looked away and continued his trip down the hall. Kagome just sighed as she stuck her tongue out at his back.

"You Seto Kaiba are another pompous asshole." She said to her self before returning to the task of finding the lunchroom.

"Finally." She groaned to her self when she reached the two double doors. Opening them up she was greeted yet again with awkward stares and weird looks only this time whispering was added on as she passed table after table by.

"Well, hello Kagome!" A friendly voice greeted. Kagome was relieved when she found Bakura sitting by a window.

"Hey Bakura, I didn't think I'd know anybody in here." She admitted as she took out the lunch her mother prepared for her. "You want some?"

"No thank you, I don't eat much." Bakura replied kindly declining her offer.

"No wonder you're so small." Kagome replied as she took a small bite out of the rice.

"I am?" Bakura questioned disappointment evident in his brown eyes. Kagome smiled gently and shook her head.

"No Bakura I was just teasing you." She explained as she took another small bite.

"Oh, cheerio for a second there I felt a bit unattractive." Kagome almost choked on her rice at his comment.

"Oh god, no way Bakura you're hot." She stated openly sending a wink his way. Bakura's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink at her compliment.

"Awwww see you're so much cuter when you blush." Kagome teased as she poked at his arm. Bakura just smiled and kept his head down so he wouldn't be seen.

"I'm just kidding Bakura, loosen up." Kagome stated as she patted his back and walked away to dispose of her trash. At that moment Bakura looked up just in time to watch the way her hips swayed, analyzing her a little more Bakura noted her shapely long legs that looked like they were never ending. Snapping out at his thoughts he mentally scolded himself and his counterpart for even putting the idea in to his head.

"Aye Bakura!" Turning towards the voice he inwardly groaned at who he had the pleasure of seeing.

"You okay Bakura?" Kagome questioned as she sat back down distracting the tall blond who was making an attempt to talk to Bakura.

"Hello Joey, and Kagome I'm fine." He replied putting on a fake smile. Kagome let it go and smiled back as she turned her gaze towards the blond who was staring at her.

"Hi." She greeted in an attempt to befriend him. The guy just stood there for what seemed like minutes before another tall male approached the table bopping the blond one on the head.

"Come on Joey don't embarrass your self." He stated as he pulled the blond down in a chair.

"Shut up Tristan I ain't gonna embarrass myself!" Joey retorted.

'Oh great.' She thought to her self as she turned her gaze from the two guys located on her far right.

"I heard she got transferred here because she was sick a lot." A voice whispered. Kagome turned around at the sound of that and eyed the two girls.

"Probably because she was sleeping around, do you see how many guys are around here right now?" The red head responded as she threw a dirty look at Kagome. So many thoughts ran through Kagome's head that moment that she didn't even think about getting up and walking towards them.

"Hi there." She greeted with a small smile as she stared the two slightly taller females down.

"Woah there what's she thinking going towards Rei and Sakura?" Joey thought out loud as he watched the three girl's curiosity over riding his common sense once more. Bakura looked on with concern as he too watched the exchange.

"What do you want?" The red head questioned her as she eyed Kagome up and down. Kagome just put a hand on her hip and stared back with equal if not more ferocity. The girl feeling slightly intimidated by her blue eyed nemesis looked away.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me…" Kagome began but stopped when the blonde girl rose her hand up.

"Don't even start let's make it clear here, we don't like you so I suggest you stay away or else." She bluntly stated eyeing Kagome down with so much hate it should have been illegal.

"Why are you two so hostile? I don't even know you yet you're so judgmental." Kagome countered them as she proceeded to turn around. Looking back at them with a side ways glance Kagome just gave them another warm smile.

"Envy is a dangerous thing, remember that." She said before turning back around. Just before they could come up with a come back the bell sounded off initialing the end of lunch.

"Well I'm off to art class, I'll see you later Bakura." Kagome said before grabbing her stuff and turning towards the hallway.

'What a great way to make friends.' Kagome thought as she looked around for the art room. With only 20 seconds to spare Kagome immediately spotted it and went inside just as the bell rang. Looking around the classroom she was more than irritated at the fact that the rude guy who attempted to take her was in that class, not to mention her 'hero' was in there as well with his stoic demeanor and unwavering mask of indifference. Kagome just sighed and paid attention to the guru in front of her.

"Hmm, Kagome Higurashi please come up here so I can ask you a few questions." The teacher suddenly stated as she looked at Kagome through very big bifocals. Doing as she was told Kagome was unaware of the evil prank that was about to be played on her. Sticking his foot and in her way the guy tripped her causing her to nearly fall if not for Kagome's knight in shining armor.

**[Kaiba's perspective]**

The young man was no fool he knew the idiot wouldn't stop messing with the young beauty unless somebody took claim over her. But that was something Seto Kaiba had no intentions of doing. He was willing to come to her assistance from time to time but even that was out of character for him.

'What is this girl doing to me.' He questioned him self as he watched the small female walk towards the front of the class. Eyeing the plot that was unfolding in the insolent bastard's eyes he got up calmly and followed Kagome, he did have some questions for the teacher after all. Walking in long strides Kaiba made it past her in no time. Turning around to glance back he spotted the foot that would cause the girl to tumble looking up he grabbed her just in time before she went falling towards the ground once again.

"You're such a jerk!" She stated bitterly as she glared at the guy behind her.

"Call me what you want princess it was worth seeing your pink underwear." He stated as he gave her a smug look. Kaiba him self felt disrespected at the suggestion.

"You fool, are you really that much of an idiot to sit there and not head to the warning I sent you when you made the mistake of trying to take advantage of her?" Kaiba questioned in a low tone, Kagome shivered as she felt the coldness of his tone.

"What are you Kaiba her boyfriend?" He retorted smugly but with a hint of fear in his tone. Kaiba was taken back by his question.

'He's right I'm not affiliated with this girl, why am I so protective?' He questioned him self. Looking down at the petite female he immediately knew why.

'She's just something to look at, other than that she's nothing.'

"No. But you are in no way her significant other either." Kaiba replied before letting Kagome go.

"You need to learn some etiquette and grace little girl instead of having me there to save you all the time." He stated icily sending shivers down Kagome's back. He felt the intensity of her glare as he walked towards the teacher.

"Nobody asked you for help mister high and mighty. I don't need you there saving me all the time." Kagome bit back with more coldness than even the ice prince him self. Kaiba was taken back by her before turning back around.

"I am high and mighty so know your place." He said with finality in his voice. Kagome's anger rose to new heights along with her concealed power.

"You are impossible. You arrogant jerk." Kagome bit out harshly before being interrupted by the teacher. Kaiba had to shake away the feeling of guilt washing over him. Why was he feeling this way? It's as if that girl had something other than looks that attracted him to her. He didn't know why but he had to forget it. He had Mokuba, and his business to worry about. Not some new girl that he kept bumping in to.

**[Kagome's Perspective]**

The day went by as aggravatingly slow as possible; she did her best to keep away from Kaiba and the other jerk that tried her three times that day.

"I have the best luck ever." She said to her self before walking out the gates of her new school. Her mood immediately darkened as she saw the tall boy standing on the street obviously waiting for something or someone. Walking quickly past him she didn't notice the look he gave her.

"Home, I can't wait to get there." She said out loud gaining a lighter attitude as she walked further and further away. Passing by her brothers school she figured she'd wait another 10 minutes so they could walk home together.

"Hey sis what are you doing here?" He questioned as he bounced out of the building with another boy his age next to him.

"I thought I'd pick you up so we can walk together." Kagome replied smiling down at the two young males. Surprise took over her as she examined the boy with Souta.

'Oh dear kami that's the boy I saved the other night.' Kagome thought as she spaced off.

"Hey kags you okay?" Souta questioned as he waved a hand in her face. Kagome just nodded letting the thoughts go.

"I'm fine, so who's your friend?" She asked changing the subject in order to lighten up the young boys nervousness.

"Oh this is Mokuba! He's the younger brother of Seto Kaiba! Do you believe that Kagome? I'm friends with somebody famous!" Souta explained happily while the boy next to him blushed.

"Well I'm not famous, but my big brother is." Mokuba protested.

"Oh, he's your older brother huh?" Kagome questioned as her demeanor darkened a bit due to the remembrance of the arrogant male. Mokuba just nodded his head in response.

"Well that's great Mokuba, I'm Kagome." She finally said after a few seconds of imagining ways of choking the jerk.

"You wanna come over Mokuba? We could play video games and duel each other!" Souta exclaimed excitedly at the thought of the famous Seto Kaiba's brother helping him.

"Uhm, I don't know let me go ask my brother." He stated a bit hesitant. Souta just nodded his head.

"Oh he's calling right now, hold on." Mokuba stated before taking out his cell phone and answering it. Turning around he quickly conversated with the older male in hushed whispers.

"He said he'll drop me off later, would that be okay?" Mokuba questioned as he turned back around.

"Of course, my mother won't mind company over." Kagome answered before Souta who stuck his tongue out at her. Kagome just returned the gesture by making a face at him. Mokuba laughed lightly at the two bickering siblings before asking for directions and phone numbers.

"Well there goes my ride. I'll see you later Souta and Kagome!" He stated a little more cheerfully before looking both ways and crossing the street towards the limo awaiting him. Kagome was about to turn around until she heard her brother yell.

"Mokuba, WATCH OUT!" Turning around Kagome didn't think twice before running after the young boy and pushing him out of the way.

"KAGOMEEEE!" She heard Souta yell before blacking out completely.

**[End]**

**Author's Babbles:** I don't know how many words that is but I can tell you it was a long twelve pages! I enjoyed it though, I didn't wanna stop but I had to so I could keep you guys in suspense. Thanks for the feedback and rise in stats that I saw. I appreciate it. Don't forget to leave me a little something please :) I watched about 5 Yugioh episode's last night and damn are they hard to find at times, well I guess that's the price I'll pay for hooking these two smokin' characters up. SETO/KAGOME! You don't like it get the heck up outta here. I think I'm gonna start my own revolution one day, hmmm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Gosh, thanks for all the love sent my way guys! I promise I'll try my best not to disappoint you. Ideas are in play for later chapters and I'm excited enough to write them already but in the mean time let's speed this up. I'm not one for slow stories and I'm pretty sure you guys are excited to know what happens. Especially between our two main characters ooohhh la la. By the way I decided to base the story during the battle city tournaments since I don't see it making sense to create another one. I'll have to change a few things but than again that's why it's called FAN fiction tright? ;) OHHHHH another Seto/Kagome story is in my head . I can't stop…..writing….

**Chapter Three: An unlikely bond**

"Kagome? Kagome!" She heard her brother yell as she slipped back in to the world of consciousness. Opening her eyes she noticed her head was laying on something soft. Looking up she saw a pair of worried sapphire eyes staring back at her.

"Seto?" She questioned as her vision cleared a little more.

"Kagome are you alright?" She heard Mokuba question. Kagome nodded before attempting to sit up. A sharp pain shot through her but quickly dispersed. Putting a hand to her temple she drew it back when she felt liquid running down.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Kagome!" Mokuba stated as he handed her a handkerchief.

"It's okay Mokuba it's not your fault." She replied before attempting to stand back up only to fail and land back in the arms of the guy she tried hard to avoid.

"Don't be so foolish Higurashi, you just got hit by a car you're lucky to even move right now." The cold voice of her infatuation stated. Feeling too weak to even argue back she just nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"Whatever you say jerk." She stated before letting her self be taken in by the darkness once more.

**[Kaiba's perspective]**

Staring down at the girl in his arms brought many thoughts through his head. Brushing them off for the time being he picked her up bridal style and motioned for the two younger boys to follow.

"Hey Seto will she be okay?" Mokuba questioned as he stared at the sleeping girl in his brother's possession.

"I'm sure she will be Mokuba. We'll have to take her home and have the medical team examine her. No meager hospital is going to suffice." Kaiba replied as he stared out the window. This girl was more trouble than she was worth but he didn't mind much, after all he owed her for saving his little brother.

"Here Souta, use my phone to call your mom and tell her what's going on." Mokuba offered as he handed the young boy his phone.

"That won't be necessary Mokuba, I've sent a car to pick her up and inform her of what's happening." Kaiba informed his younger sibling. Mokuba nodded in understanding noting his brother's silence as the end of the discussion. Souta just stayed quiet as he stared at the sleeping form of his older sister. She really was pure hearted.

"You okay Souta?" Mokuba questioned as he turned worried eyes towards his friend.

"I'm fine; I just hope my sister will be." Souta replied truthfully, as much as he hated to admit it he cared about his sister. "She's been through a lot in the past and I don't want her to get hurt any more."

That meager sentence brought Kaiba's attention back on to the young boy sitting across from him.

"What do you mean hurt?" Mokuba questioned as curiosity took over. Souta looked away and out the window as he thought about what to say.

"My sister's a strong person; I really look up to her even if I don't show it. She's been through a lot and I appreciate her for being the same even after all the pain she's had to deal with." Souta exclaimed as brief as he could. Mokuba just nodded his head and left it alone realizing what a touchy subject it was.

"She's really cool for saving me. I don't think anybody other than my big brother would have done that." Mokuba confessed earning a disapproving look by said older brother. The rest of the car ride ended in silence and Kagome's light snoring.

**[Fast forward through the medical mumbo jumbo]**

A throbbing warned the young business man of the headache he was surely in for. Piles of paper work were beckoning to him as he sat there and contemplated his next move. The battle city tournaments were going to start soon and he needed a break in order to focus on his plan. He needed to obtain all three of those Egyptian God cards but how can he do that? Not to mention the investigation he set up to find who tried to run Mokuba over. A knock on the door stripped him of his further thoughts as one of his medical staff members entered.

"Sir Kaiba, the girl is awake now and her mother has requested to see you." Narrowing his cold blue eyes Kaiba simply nodded before motioning for the older woman to come in.

"Ms. Higurashi, what can I help you with?" He questioned coolly trying not to be too disrespectful towards her.

"I wanted to thank you for helping my daughter." She replied with a warm smile.

"She assisted my brother; I simply returned the favor nothing more." Kaiba exclaimed as he took a look at one of the documents on his desk.

"I see." Kagome's mother stated. "Well I'll leave you to your work, thank you again young man." Looking up after a few minutes of silence Kaiba was pleased to see the older woman gone. Another knock on the door caused his agitation to rise.

"What now?" He questioned bitterly at the person behind the door.

"Sir Kaiba, the girl has awoken." The person informed. Gritting his teeth Kaiba got up and walked towards the door.

"My apologies for disturbing you Kaiba sir." The nervous man stated before bowing his head. Walking past the man he made the journey towards the room five doors away where the girl was currently being tended too. Eyes focused on him immediately as he walked through.

"Hey Seto she's gonna be okay!" Mokuba greeted as he walked towards him. Nodding his approval Kaiba walked towards Kagome.

"Go to your room Mokuba and finish your homework." He quickly instructed as he turned his gaze towards his younger brother who simply nodded his head smiled and waved goodbye to the girl behind him.

"Why are you so up tight?" Kagome questioned the tall male. 

"What are you talking about?" He responded as he motioned for his medical team to leave the room.

"You're so strict. Lighten up he's just a kid." Kaiba didn't reply to her scolding, he just simply looked at her.

"One question and one question only. Why did you save my brother?"

**[Back to Kagome's perspective]**

She stared blankly up at him before processing the true meaning of his question. With a fire in her eyes she made an attempt to stand up only to wobble back in sitting position at the edge of the bed.

"If I didn't save him what would have had happened? I wouldn't be able to live it down letting Mokuba get hurt knowing I could have prevented it." Kagome replied softly. She really cared for the young boy; he grew closer to her ever since she's been cooped up in the room. Looking up at the older Kaiba she noticed a softer tone in his eyes.

"I hope you know not everyone is after whatever you have. That some people do it because they want to help. Not everyone in the world is cruel." Kagome continued before making another attempt at getting up. Trying to take a step Kagome lost her balance and tumbled forward in to the awaiting arms of Kaiba who happened to lose his own footing by the roll away tray filled with medicine located next to her bed side. Both teenagers fell on to the cold marble floor, Kagome landing a little softer thanks to Kaiba's body as her protection from the hard decent.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as she noticed him wince in pain before opening his eyes up and staring angrily at her. Aquamarine and Sapphire clashed once more as the two stared off.

"Oh my." A voice said breaking them away from their staring contest. "I'm so sorry sir Kaiba if I was interrupting something."

"No you fool you weren't now help her get off me." Kaiba demanded as he pushed Kagome off gently.

"Yes Kaiba sir." The man replied as he quickly held Kagome by the arm assisting her back on her feet again.

"Are you feeling better?" He questioned his boss who merely waved him off.

"I'm fine you nimrod just make sure she's okay." The man nodded his head before examining Kagome once more. Seeing as there were no further injuries than a few cuts and bruises the doctor gave Kagome the go sign to go home. Exiting quickly after the inspection Kagome turned her attention towards the tall male staring down at her with his arms crossed.

"What? I said I was sorry." Kagome said as she tried her best to put on an innocent face.

"Whatever." Was his reply as he turned back around and walked out the door.

"The nerve of that arrogant overly uptight pompous no good….Hi mom!"

"Hello dear, are you ready to go home?" Her mother questioned as she walked inside the room her brother trailing behind with Mokuba.

"More than ready mother MORE than ready." She replied as she grabbed her back pack.

"Okay good, by the way dear tomorrow night can you help me make dinner?" Kagome turned her head to the right showing off her curious face. Her mother usually didn't ask her for help unless it was really important.

"Sure mom but what's up?" She questioned as they made their way out the door.

"You're mom invited Seto and I over for dinner! Isn't that awesome Kags?" Mokuba exclaimed. Kagome smiled warmly at him before ruffling his hair.

"Of course it is Mokuba, YOU'RE welcome any time." She stated putting emphasis on the you're part. Mokuba just grinned at her before running towards the stairs where Kaiba was waiting arms folded and mask on.

"Hello honey, I do hope you come a long tomorrow." Her mother stated as she smiled up at the tall boy before her.

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything." He replied before passing the older woman and walking towards his study. Mokuba excused him self quickly as he followed after his older brother. Kagome just looked ahead making sure she didn't have any eye contact with the handsome teen.

'I have a knack for getting too caught up in those eyes of his.' She thought to her self as she walked down the stairs with her mother and brother beside her.

**[The next day.]**

Kagome could sense the rumors soaring through the mouths of the school population as she walked to her classes. She couldn't believe the pettiness of it all, of how small minded some people could be.

"I heard Kaiba took her home right after she saved his little brother."

"Well I heard she only did it to get his attention, kinda weird if you ask me."

Irritation got the best of her as she walked a little faster towards her homeroom. To her delight she was early but that soon faded once she remembered who she sat next to. Slapping her forehead she walked towards her seat with slumped shoulders and a gloominess surrounding her.

'Why me? Dear kami why me? Do I displease you all so much that you have to do this?' She questioned inside her mind before laying her head down on the desk before her.

"For somebody who talks about lightening up you sure have a weird way of doing so." A cool voice stated causing Kagome to look up.

"You know Seto, I'm starting to think that both you and k a thing called karma hate me."

"How so?" He questioned in a bored tone before taking a seat next to her.

"I honestly can't tell you why, you might think I'm weird."

"Too late for that Higurashi." Kaiba replied with a smirk as he noticed the hostility of the girl next to him rising. "I'm starting to believe gravity hates you too."

"Whatever jerk." Kagome replied before looking away and at the window next to her. Minutes of silence went by until the sounds of the school bell were heard and students piled in.

'Please let this day go by fast' she silently prayed as she turned her attention towards the teacher in front of her. For once in her whole lifetime the Gods answered her and let the day go by swiftly and with ease. The sounding of the last bell was heaven to her as she began her walk home. The smile on her face was evidence of how pleased she currently was as she slowed her pace a bit to enjoy the blue skies and sunshine that mother earth provided.

"Hey Kagome! Wait up!" She heard a female voice yell. Turning around she was pleased to see her new friend Tea running after her.

"Hey Tea what's up?" Kagome greeted as the girl neared her followed by four other guys three of which she already were acquainted with but the short one not so much.

"Who's your friend?" Kagome questioned as she offered each of them a soft smile.

"I'm Yugi, nice to meet you." The short one stated introducing himself while returning the warm smile directed towards him.

"I'm Kagome." She replied before greeting the other three guys behind him.

"Where you headed too Kagome?" Tea questioned as she walked beside the slightly shorter girl.

"I'm on my way to pick my little brother up from school." She replied before turning a corner.

"That's cool; well I just wanted to see if you were okay. I heard about your crash yesterday and I wanted to make sure you were in one piece." Tea stated bluntly. Kagome laughed a bit but assured her friend she was okay.

"Yeah Kagome, I was awfully worried about you myself." Bakura stated as they stopped in front of the gates of the elementary school.

"Aww thanks guys but I'll live. It was nothing but a few cuts and bruises, nothing serious."

"You're really tough if you can handle being hit by a car like that." Yugi stated. "I don't know what I would have done if I got hit by a car."

"I'll make sure you don't by pushin' ya outta the way Yug." Joey stated as he patted his friend on the back.

"Thanks Joey you're such a good friend." Yugi replied.

"Don't boost his head up its big enough." Tristan interjected as he stuck his pinky in to his ear.

"Grr what's that suppose ta mean?" Joey questioned as he balled his fists up.

"Oh stop it you guys." Tea scolded as she got in between the two. "Grow up and quit acting like babies."

"Well he started it!" Joey complained. Tristan just stuck his tongue out making a face at Joey riling up the blond more. Kagome watched the exchange with fascination and amusement before turning her attention towards the quiet silver haired boy next to her.

"You okay Bakura?" She questioned as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm quiet alright Kagome no need to worry. I just hope you're feeling the same way." He replied turning his brown eyes at her. Kagome couldn't help but smile at his concern.

"I'm still standing aren't I? That should mean I'll be okay." She stated.

"Hey sis!"

"Hey Kags!"

Kagome turned her attention towards the two boys running after her. Laughing at their antics she quickly opened her arms to hug both of them.

"Hey Souta, hey Mokuba, did you guys have a good day at school?" She questioned as she released them from her death grip. Coughing slightly both boys nodded their heads yes.

"You know this kid?" Joey questioned as he looked down at Mokuba.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Kagome questioned before stepping in front of Mokuba shielding him away from Joey's site, not that he minded of course.

"It's okay Kagome, their friends." Mokuba exclaimed as he tugged on her skirt. Looking down to see if he was telling the truth Kagome stepped aside immediately when no signs of fear or lies were in his eyes.

"You have high school friends too? You're too cool! All I have is my annoying sister." Souta stated as he eyed Kagome a twinkle of playfulness evident. Kagome stuck her tongue out at the younger boy before ruffling his hair and messing up the style he was going for.

"Cut it out you jerk!" He yelled as he pushed her hands away.

"Make me squirt." She yelled back as she continued ruffling his hair. The rest of the group just watched the little sibling rivalry before a call interrupted their show.

"Hey Seto what's up?" Mokuba answered. Nodding his head a few times before hanging up Mokuba turned towards Kagome.

"Bye Kagome, I'll see you later!" He stated before running towards the limo only to be pulled back by Kagome.

"Uh Uh Uh, we learned from the last time you ran across the street that you shouldn't now come on I'll walk you over there." She stated before grabbing both Mokuba and Souta's hands and crossing the street.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" She yelled out towards the friends she left behind.

"Awe come on sis stop treating me like a baby!" Souta yelled out as he tried to squirm away from her grip. Mokuba just stared at her hand the whole time. He never felt as safe as this with anyone else other than his brother; it was like no matter what happened she would protect him. Smiling at the thought Mokuba gripped tighter earning a look from Kagome.

"You okay hun?" She asked him before stepping up on to the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you're around." He stated before letting her hand go and proceeding towards the limo waiting for him.

**[A couple hours later]**

Kagome checked the chicken she left in the oven before setting the table up for their visitors. Looking back at the clock once more she felt a bit uneasy at the thought of Kaiba coming a long, even if Mokuba said he was too busy to come she still felt a bit, hopeful maybe? Shaking away the incoherent thoughts she went back to stirring the soup that she prepared.

"Kagome dear it smells wonderful in here!" Her mother stated as she walked in.

"Wait until you find out what's for dessert." Kagome replied before taking the chicken out of the oven and closing it with her hip.

"You really are making it special aren't you?" Kagome stopped her movements and raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"What do you mean mom?" She questioned as she set the chicken on the table.

"Nothing sweetheart I just thought since you're friend is coming over that you were making it special, after all he did help you after the accident." Mentally rolling her eyes Kagome finished what she was doing and headed up stairs to change in to new clothes. She didn't like the smell of chicken residing on her. Fifteen minutes later she came back down with a pair of shorts and a white V-neck tee shirt. Just as she was about to step in to the kitchen the door bell rang signaling the arrival of their visitors.

"I'll get it!" Souta yelled from the top of the stairs before running down and making a dash for the door. Kagome just rolled her eyes before walking back in to the kitchen to check on the soup. Smiling at the food she prepared she turned the stove up a little higher before heading back towards the living room where, to her surprise, sat Seto Kaiba who was talking with her mother.

"Hey honey I was just asking your friend about school, come in and entertain him while I go wash up." Her mother said before standing. Kagome hesitated a bit before walking towards the cold male.

"I'm not going to bite your head off you know." He stated bluntly before looking at the pictures sitting up on the mantle. Red quickly seeped its way through her cheeks as she darted towards his destination.

"Uhm….sooooo how was school today?" Kagome questioned as she tried her best to cover up the embarrassing pictures. Her attempts were in vain considering the fact that she was only up to his chest.

"Fine." Was all he replied as he hovered over the mantle and her. "If I were you I would go check the kitchen, smells to me like something's burning."

Looking back at the kitchen Kagome quickly made a spring for it.

"Oh god oh god oh god." She repeated as she took a rag and picked the burning pot up. Filling it up completely with water Kagome's heart sunk at the blackened contents.

"That was grandpa's favorite." She said to her self before dumping the insides of the bowl in to the trash can and washing the blackened pot.

"Honey why did you leave him?" Her mother questioned as she walked in to the kitchen. "And what happened to your soup?"

"I wasn't paying attention and it burned." She replied with a crooked smile.

"Well I'm sure your chicken will make up for it." She said trying to lift her daughter's spirits back up. "Now go call the boys and your friend for dinner."

Doing as her mother wanted Kagome walked back in to the living room and informed the four males that dinner was ready.

"Kagome did you make my favorite soup?" Her grandfather questioned as she helped him sit down in to a chair. Kagome's heart sunk once more as a sullen look took over her cheerful face. 

"I'm so sorry grandpa I didn't pay attention and I ended up burning it." She answered truthfully.

"Its okay honey there's always a next time." He stated before patting her on the back. Kagome's heart sunk lower as she thought about 'next time'. The doctors said it wouldn't be long until her grandfather's cancer fully took over, and since he was too stubborn to take the therapy prescribed to him he wouldn't have a chance at making it in to another year.

"This looks awesome Kagome!" She heard Mokuba say before snapping out of her thoughts.

"Thanks Mokuba, its Souta's favorite so I thought you might like it too since you both have a lot in common."

"Whatever don't believe her Mokuba it tastes like dog food." Souta replied earning a glare from his mother across the table.

"I'm sure it's anything but that Souta." Mokuba countered. Kagome just continued to smile as she served them.

"Aren't you going to eat honey?" Her mother questioned as she took a bite of the chicken.

"You guys go ahead I have to clean up." She replied before taking the empty platter and soaking it in the sink.

"Don't worry about that honey I'll clean up, you've been cleaning and cooking all day."

"Kagome, come here and eat child." Her grandfather countered causing a sigh to erupt from the teenage girl. Finally giving in she put aside the chores and proceeded to sit between Kaiba and her grandfather.

"This is great Kagome! I never had this before." Mkuba exclaimed as he took another bite of the chicken. Looking up at the male next to her Kagome noticed a softer look in his normally cold eyes.

"After dinner you kids should go and watch the movie I rented. The one Souta wanted to watch." Her mother stated.

"You rented it mom? Oh this is cool Mokuba! We can watch 'The Unborn' I heard it was a great flick!" Souta exclaimed to his friend who just nodded his head before looking up at his older brother for permission.

"It's a school night Mokuba, I don't want you staying up late." The older male stated not looking up from his food.

"Oh dear it's only 7 I'm pretty sure the movie will end somewhere before 9 hits so why don't you stay?" Her mother protested before wiping her mouth with a napkin. Trying hard to hide his annoyance and displeasure in the situation Kaiba just nodded without another word.

'The things I do for my brother_.' _He thought to himself before finishing off the last piece of the chicken. She was a good cook, not that he'd ever admit it to her but she was.

"Alright guys time for dessert I made something special." Kagome beamed out before getting up and walking towards the fridge. The young boys eyes grew wide at the sight of the chocolate cake.

"I was looking up recipes online and I figured I'd try this out. Hope you enjoy it." Kagome stated before setting it down in front of them.

"Chocolate cake with whipped chocolate cream frosting, don't worry mom I used no calorie sugar so you guys don't end up getting too much of a sugar rush." Kagome told her mother before picking up everyone's plates and setting tiny saucers in their place. After everyone had the chance for second helpings Kagome popped the DVD in and began to help her mother with cleaning.

"Kagome dear go and watch the movie with your friend while I clean up."

"But mom." Kagome began but stopped when her mother put a finger up.

"Go sweetheart it's rude to our guests." Slumping her shoulders in defeat Kagome made her way towards the living room where the two young boys were sitting on the floor popcorn in between eyes locked on the screen.

"How is it so far?" Kagome questioned before being shushed by the too young boys. Flopping down on the couch next to Kaiba she sat and watched the beginning with a bored look on her face.

"It's a gruesome excuse for a movie; the plot is so predictable that it's pathetic." Kaiba stated as he watched the scenes unfold before his eyes. Thirty minutes into it and Kagome was already gripping the couch while trying to hide behind a pillow. Suddenly out of no where the antagonist jumps out causing Kagome to retreat behind Kaiba who simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"Kagome it's gone now." He said, lifting her head up once more she was relieved to see the scene become more peaceful until

"Oh my god!" She squealed as she hid behind Kaiba once more. Freeing his arm from her for a moment he began to encircle it around her shoulder giving her some kind of comfort. Good thing for her the lights were office or else he would have seen the growing blush that was expanding from her cheeks to all the way down her neck.

**[Kaiba's perspective]**

What was happening to him? Why was he currently holding this girl while watching this atrocious movie? This certainly wasn't normal to him and he wasn't ready for the feeling even if he finally admitted to being attracted to her he could never like her, could he? Shaking away the thoughts he tried to regain control over his emotion as he tried to lift his arm off of her only to stop as he noticed her sleeping. Letting out a sigh he just stayed there for the rest of the movie.

'Finally.' He thought to himself as he carefully slipped his arm free and got up trying his best to not wake up the sleeping girl. Looking down he noticed Mokuba and Souta asleep next to each other.

"Oh, they all fell asleep?" He heard her mother question as she headed towards Souta, careful not to wake Mokuba as she lifted her son up in to her arms.

"Well thank you for coming over dear." She said as she smiled up at him. "It's nice to know Kagome has friends again." Holding back the urge to scoff at the word friends, Kaiba nodded before proceeding to pick Mokuba up.

"Thank you for the meal Ms. Higurashi."

"No problem honey come over anytime." The older woman stated before heading upstairs to put her son to bed. "Drive safely okay? I can't really see you out the door right now so see you another time, be safe." She yelled backed down. Turning towards the door he began to head out until.

"No Inuyasha no stop no." Kagome said out loud as she moved around the couch her face twisted in complete agony. Worry instantly overcame him as he walked towards her. Setting Mokuba down on the oversized sofa next to her Kaiba shook Kagome awake.

"Snap out of it Higurashi." He stated as he continued to shake her awake. Aquamarine eyes quickly snapped open as Kagome was pulled out of her nightmare. It seemed so real to her, like it was happening all over again. A shiver went through her as she rocked her self back and fourth.

"Kagome snap out of it!" Kaiba said a little louder this time. Shaky eyes met his as she stared at him. Something was off about her, it was as if she wasn't her self, like she was a hollow shell.

"Kagome come on, come back to me." He stated a little more forceful as he shook her one more hard time. Instantly she was pulled out of her trance.

"Seto?" She questioned as the normal sparkle returned to her eyes.

"Yeah Kagome, it's me." He stated as he lifted her chin up so she could see him a little better.

"Thanks for saving me again." She said as a light blush took to her cheeks once more.

"Just stop being weird and maybe I won't always have to save you." He replied before letting her go. Kagome just stuck her tongue out at him before standing up her self.

"You're so mean to me."

"I'm mean to everybody, get use to it." Was his reply as he picked Mokuba back up. Kagome smiled softly as she saw the care he put in to taking care of his brother. Walking towards him she brushed away some of Mokuba's bangs before walking with them out the door.

"You know even if you're a major prick I still like being around you for some weird reason." Kagome stated breaking the silence that emerged between them. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not a prick nor am I cold; I just don't have time for idiots." He said before reaching the last of the shrine's steps.

"Soooo, I'm an idiot to you huh?" Kagome questioned sadness evident in her voice. The question took Kaiba back by surprise as he placed Mokuba in the passenger's seat.

"Don't be a fool Kagome, I'm going to state this now so you don't get any further mix ups about what we have here. I am not your friend nor will I ever be. You are just somebody I happen to be acquainted with nothing more." He bit out coldly before walking towards the driver's side of the car. Kagome just stood there watching them drive away.

**[Kagome's perspective]**

"Maybe I am a fool." Kagome whispered to her self before turning around and walking back towards the shrine. A sudden coldness surrounded her as she walked up the steps, an unsettling feeling settled it's self in her stomach. She felt the dark presence of evil surrounding it's self around her. Narrowing her eyes dangerously she unleashed her holy energy.

"Who ever you are show your self now if you want me to spare you from being purified." Kagome stated as she reached the top of the steps, making sure to place a barrier spell around her home.

"Well, well, well my dear we finally meet." A rough voice stated. Kagome shivered at the evil that surrounded him as she turned around. A bone chilling laugh erupted from the male before her as he continued to step closer.

"Kagome what's going on here?" She heard her mother question, her eyes immediately darted towards her mother who stepped closer towards her.

"Mom get back inside the house now!" Kagome yelled out but it was too late.

"Kagome!" Was the last thing the girl heard before her mother fell passed out on the ground.

**[End]**

**Author's Babble:** You guys are AWESOME, thank you for the many reviews and I do apologize for the hold up. I was busy helping my mom out for the 4th of July not to mention my boyfriend came back home from NY soo sorry my dear readers. I hope these thirteen pages can make up for my lack of updating . I will promise to TRY and update everyday but don't bash me too much if I don't. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Trust me I enjoy writing it as much as you like reading it :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I love fluff I love fluff I love fla la la la fluff. Don't you? He he he I love all the reviews I've gotten thank you all. I didn't think this story would be this popular, it makes me feel so special inside x3 you guys are awesome there fore here is the fourth installment of the story you guys have grown to like.

**Chapter Four: Heightened Passions**

"If you want your precious mother back my dear you will do as I say before I send her to the shadow realm for all eternity."

"You're voice is really irritating." Kagome bit out before gathering some wind in to her palms and jumping up in to the sky. Hiding her aura as she darted from tree to tree. The male laughed once more causing Kagome to lose her focus.

"Foolish girl I hold you're mother captive so unless you want her back I suggest you quit you're antics and face me." Kagome noticed his body glow a dark purple and a change of appearance. He seemed a little taller, more evil.

"No? Than I suggest you say goodbye to your mother."

"You are really bugging me." Kagome stated from behind him, turning around quickly he caught her hand before she could strike him. Jade eyes stared down at her as his mouth curled in to a smirk.

"You've got courage girl but that's not going to save you for what I have in store." He stated cockily as he sent a smirk her way.

"Well save this asshole." She stated before kneeing him in his crotch. He let out an agonizing cry as he fell to his knees.

"Not that tough now are you?" She asked him before kneeing his face. Kagome closed her eyes as she began to gather her energy together. Opening them back up she was now levitating 5 inches from the ground.

"You'll pay for trying to hurt my family." She stated before sending a blast of her miko powers towards him. An agonizing cry could be heard as she purified him inside and out. A burst of light emitted from him as her mother's soul was reunited with her body once more. Falling back to the ground Kagome breathed in a breath of air before crawling towards her mother. Cradling the woman in to her lap she began to close her eyes once more, a small pink light gathered in her palm as she directed it towards her mother. Seconds later the light disappeared and her mother opened her eyes.

"Mom? Are you okay?" She questioned, her mother smiled weakly up at her and nodded before slipping back in to unconsciousness. Anger replaced her concern as she darted her eyes towards her opposer. Worry instantly washed over her as she noticed the body was gone. A feeling in her gut told her that wasn't going to be the last time somebody tried to hurt her through family.

**[Somewhere deep within the shadows]**

"You buffoon, how could you let a mere mortal defeat you." A voice questioned angrily.

"I'm sorry master Marik, the girl was too strong." The servant replied as he was sprawled on his knees begging for forgiveness.

"Silence, no female is powerful enough to break through my shadow realm! Now to pay for your insolence you will be banished there until I see it fit that you come back!" The voice cackled before a dark purple light emitted from the object he was holding, all that was left of the man before him was reduced to nothing but a hollow shell for a body.

"I hope that proves to you imbeciles the importance of this mission. DON'T screw up or else you'll end up with the same fate he did."

"Yes master Marik." His servants replied in unision.

"Very well, you all may leave now. Except for you Odeon, I have a special task in store for you."

**[The next day, Kaiba's perspective.]**

The girl was quiet today, almost too quiet for his liking. Was he really that harsh to her that she just shut up? No, she had too much spirit in her to just be pushed away like that. Than what was the reason? He was curious; she was so out of it that she didn't even notice the bell ring.

"Time to leave Higurashi." He informed her as he put a hand on her shoulder. Snapping out of her thoughts she looked up at him and nodded her thanks before gathering her stuff and slipping away. That was peculiar to him since she always waved goodbye or smiled at least.

'_I have no time for this.'_ He thought to himself as he made his own journey towards his Advance calculus class, the same class that he would be sharing with her. Why did the fates tend to play with him so? It was getting annoying.

"Yo Kaiba!" He heard an annoying voice call out.

"What do you want wheeler?" He answered coldly, not even bothering to turn and face the nuisance that was Joey.

"Watch it Kaiba I ain't in the mood for ya attitude today." The blond replied angrily.

"Joey cool it man, you're here to ask him a question not harass the guy." Another voice stated.

"Well Wheeler you're in luck because I have no time to entertain you're stupidity so why don't you just turn the other way and get lost geek." Kaiba replied before entering his classroom.

"Why I oughta!" The blond stated stepping forward only to be held back.

"Joey chill man! We'll ask him another time." He advised before letting the hot head go.

"Yeah yeah next time." He replied as he dusted him self off.

'_What an imbecile'_ Kaiba thought to himself as he sat down.

"Kagome, are you okay?" He heard someone question causing his curiosity to spike up; watching from the corner of his eye Kaiba awaited her answer.

"I'm fine Bakura, just a little tired." She replied before going silent once more.

'_This is getting weird. She's usually talking to that idiot by now.'_ He thought to himself before snapping his attention back on the teacher in front of him. All through the hour long class Kaiba kept his ears open for any other detail pertaining to why the girl was acting weird, but yet again she failed him with her silence. As soon as the bell rang signaling the students to be dismissed Kaiba walked towards her coolly while ignoring the white haired boy, Bakura was it? He didn't remember at the moment nor did he care too.

"Oh, hello there Kaiba." The white haired male greeted.

"Hn." Was all Kaiba replied before turning his full attention towards Kagome who was in a daze once more.

"Higurashi, what's wrong with you today? Don't tell me you're stuck over what I stated last night."

"Everything's not about you, you self centered jerk." She replied before getting up and walking away, the other boy followed after her quickly like a puppy to its owner. A sort of envy riled up inside his chest as he watched the male stop her and pull her in to a comforting hug. He was the only one who could do that, but wait. Why was he acting like this? She didn't belong to him, he didn't even like her. So why was he thinking such absurd thoughts? Shaking his head he cleared his mind once more and let his heart turn in to stone. If she doesn't want to tell him she didn't have too and to be completely honest he didn't care to know.

**[Kagome's perspective.]**

The events last night caused Kagome to feel very uneasy, to the point that she wanted to stay home the rest of the week to ensure her family's safety but her mother just had to say no to it.

'_What will happen if I'm not there?'_ She wondered as she sat in her Physics class.

"You okay Kagome?" She heard Tea question. Looking up she nodded her head yes before drifting back in to her thoughts. She didn't want to seem rude but she had a lot on her mind.

'_Damn you Seto.'_ She thought angrily. _'Who do you think you are?'_ To say that she was hurt would be an understatement; his words took their toll on her pride as well.

"Well if you need to talk I'm here for you." Tea stated once more before leaving her alone once more. After a few minutes of trying to concentrate on the lesson ahead Kagome finally gave up and decided to open up to the girl next to her.

"Let's just say something weird happened last night after Seto left." Kagome stated in a whisper so nobody else heard her.

"He was over at your house? That's weird enough, but go ahead and tell me the rest." Tea replied. Taking in a deep breath Kagome told the girl about the intruder that tried to hold her mother captive, leaving out a few important details. Nodding her head to it all Tea was surprised at the fact Kagome actually fought the intruder off, for someone that was as petite as Kagome she was really tough. Almost like Mai but less talk.

"Wow, I'm so sorry Kagome I had no idea. Did you tell the police about it?" Tea questioned once she was sure the girl was done telling her story.

"They wouldn't be able to understand Tea, besides by the time the police got to my house he would have been gone." Kagome replied as she let out an exasperating sigh.

"Well just be a little more careful okay? It's dangerous out there for you to be fighting guys off." Tea scolded, smiling at the girl next to her Kagome was reminded of how Sango was.

"You really remind me of my old best friend." She stated out of no where.

"Really?" Tea replied.

"Really, you two always scold me about being too head strong." She replied as a memory flashed through her mind about the demon slayer.

"It's because we care about you Kagome, that's what friends do." Tea replied softly causing Kagome to remember a not so pleasing thing a certain tall blue eyed brunette said to her last night.

"Why is it when you try to be a friend to somebody they sit there and tell you you're not?" Kagome questioned out of now where.

"Let me guess, Kaiba had his head up his butt again didn't he?" Tea stated more than questioned, knowing the attitude of the ruthless CEO she had come to dislike but respect.

"More like, his butt was talking for him." Kagome replied as the bell rang once more. Tea just laughed at her comment before bidding her farewell and walking out.

'_Time for lunch.'_ Kagome thought as she swiftly made her way towards the crowded cafeteria. Spotting her friends she quickly made her way towards the table only to be stopped by the two girls she had conflict with.

"Get out of my way." Kagome stated coolly as she stared them down. Green and Aquamarine clashed as the two girls stared off, before anyone could figure it out the girls swung at her.

"Pathetic." Kagome stated as she stepped to the side dodging the strike.

"Why you little bitch!" The red head yelled out as she threw a right hook only to be dodged once again. The whole cafeteria gathered around the three girls now.

"Kagome!" Bakura yelled out as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd, Joey and Tristan right behind him.

"You're boring me with this." Kagome said riling up the red head even more.

"Sakura help me!" She yelled towards the blond who stood dumbfounded but attacked Kagome from behind.

"Nowhere to run now huh?" The red head stated as the blond captured Kagome, holding her so she wouldn't be able to dodge the strikes coming at her. Kagome just smiled further provoking the red head's agitation.

"KAGOME!" The three boys yelled in unison as the red head threw a punch straight towards Kagome's face. Instantly Kagome rammed the back of her head against the blond's nose causing her to quickly let go of Kagome. Ducking the blow Kagome was pleased when the red head tripped over her friend and collided with a table behind her.

"Oooohhhhh." The crowd stated as they saw the tall female crash and food raining all over her. With arms crossed Kagome stared at the two.

"I hope you know that just because somebody isn't as tall as you that they can defend themselves. I'm not about to let you two intimidate me in to thinking other wise. Consider this a warning because next time I won't be as nice." Kagome spit out venom dripping from her voice before walking away in time for the bell to ring giving her a chance to slip away from the teachers that would surely punish her.

"That was awesome! Where'd ya learn to do that ha?" Joey questioned as he tried to catch up to her.

"I had a friend who taught me a few things. I'm not that great." Kagome replied humbly as red tinted her cheeks.

"Not that great? You didn't even lay a hand on them and you won! I've never seen that." Tristan added with the same enthusiasm Joey held. Bakura stayed quiet as he contemplated the situation.

**[Bakura's perspective]**

'_That girl has impressive skills and power. We must have her.'_ His other half stated.

'_But she has feelings for Kaiba, and I don't want to hurt her. Can't you reconsider?'_ He questioned back.

'_You fool, we won't hurt the girl, she's too precious of a catch for that. We need her for the powers she holds within. We will dispose of that fool Seto Kaiba soon enough and claim her for our selves. She will be a great help in our gaining the other millennium items.'_ Bakura didn't reply as he took in his darker side's statement. He had to win her over, there was no other choice. With that ring controlling his mind he couldn't do anything else but oblige. No matter how dark the request seemed to be.

**[Kagome's perspective]**

The day went by like it usually did only this time people seemed to have backed off and lightened up around her. She was happy for that, until.

"Kagome Higurashi, you are being called to the principle's office." Her art teacher stated causing an eruption of whispers to be heard through out the classroom. Worry over took her being as she realized what she probably was in for.

'_What a bunch of snitches.'_ She thought to her self as she grabbed her stuff and walked out. Ignoring the stares of the people around her, even the sapphire eyes she grew so fond of.

"Uhm, where is the principle's office?" She questioned quickly as she popped her head back in to the room. The teacher narrowed her eyes at the young girl before assigning somebody to lead her towards there.

"Seto Kaiba, go and escort her to the principle's office." The older woman stated before turning back to her lesson.

"Why me?" He questioned coolly as he made no attempt to get up.

"Because I said so now move it." She replied strictly. Sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously at the woman before him. Did she know who he was? What he was capable of?

"Very well simpleton but be warned next time you speak out of term towards my person that I won't be so humble." He stated before grabbing his own belongings and walking out without stopping to hear the teachers reply. The sooner he had the plans for his tournament in place the sooner he would be able to be rid of the nuisance he called school. Kagome just cursed her luck once more and having to deal with the fact that in three days the male currently walking by her side now had managed to screw her emotions over. Deciding to just let bygones be bygones Kagome made the first move to start a conversation.

"Seto…" She said a bit hesitant at first.

"What?" He questioned coldly.

"I'm sorry for last night. I guess, you're right I shouldn't expect you to be friends with me even though I try to be one to you. Don't worry about anything I promise I won't bug you anymore." She stated flatly before stopping in front of the principal's office. Kaiba was taken back by the petite young woman next to him. A softness resounded it's self inside his cold eyes as he turned to look down at her. In the small amount of time that he's known her he had to admit that he grew fond of her.

"Well thanks; I guess I'll see you around." She stated before attempting to walk away. Instantaneously Kaiba grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around. Surprise coursed through her as she looked up at him.

"I'm beginning to think you're growing on me Higuarshi." He stated softly. Staring up in to his eyes Kagome couldn't help but getting lost in them. They held so much mystery to her that it caused a deep hunger to swell inside and expand as she continued to look in to them. Almost as if she was in a trance Kagome leaned her face a little closer to his. Taken back by her actions Kaiba was hesitant but gradually let the moment overtake him as he pressed his lips gently on top of hers. Kagome relinquished any further thoughts as she got in to it a little bit more by slipping her tongue in between his lips. A smirk found its way on his face as he fought back with equal if not more passion than ever, turning his head slightly so he could taste and explore the sweet cavern of her mouth.

Being lost in the moment was so much for Kagome that she started to feel like she was going to fall if not for the sturdy arm that was currently wrapped around her waist she would have probably been reduced to a pile of jello right now. Wrapping her arms around his neck Kagome pushed his head back a little more causing their kiss to heighten to levels unknown to her. A need for air quickly caused the two to unwillingly part for a moment. Looking up at him after a few breaths of air Kagome had to hold back the smile threatening to spill. A rosy color gradually seeped its way on to her porcelain skin as she realized what they just did.

"Well Higurashi that was more than I expected." Kaiba stated coolly as he reverted back to his mask of indifference. Kagome just licked her slightly swollen lips before thinking of a comeback. The innocent action caused Kaiba's want for her to rise as he imagined kissing her once again.

"Well back at you jerk." She replied with her arms crossed, bringing him out of his current stupor.

"As I recall aren't you due for a visit to the principle?" He questioned cunningly causing a panic out of the tiny female.

"Oh crap you jerk you distracted me!" She stated before hurriedly running in to the office. Kaiba just watched a small smile plastered on his normally stoic face. She was different, and maybe sometimes a person needs something new in their life.

'_She's something else.'_ He thought before walking back towards his classroom with a lighter mood. Kagome walked in to the cold room and instantly felt anger rise in her as the two girls she fought narrowed their eyes in her direction.

"Ms. Higurahi do you know why you're here?" A male voice questioned before turning his chair forward and staring her down through a pair of stone grey eyes.

"Let me guess, because they told you I made the first move to fight?" She questioned sarcastically, she knew where this was going.

"No you little bitch because you stole Kaiba away from us!" The blond exclaimed ignorantly.

"Shut up you idiot!" The red head stated before bopping her over the head. The principle instantly raised his eyebrow at this information.

"I thought you told me that she hit you first because she said you stole something from her?" He questioned. The red head instantly tensed up at this.

"Uhm…yes sir you see. Ugh." She started but stopped as soon as the man put a hand up to silence her.

"You two are here by suspended for the rest of the school week, I will also add detention for all of next week due to you lying to a school official. Now do you have anything else to say?" He stated coldly. Kagome just stood there unsure of what to do about the situation.

"You can go back to class now Ms. Higurashi but be warned that next time you choose to participate in a fight that you will be dealt with accordingly, I'm only letting you off the hook now because you didn't hit her back nor did you lie to me." Kagome nodded her head in understanding before walking out the door.

"That was a close one." She said to her self as she headed back to class where a certain blue eyed brunette was awaiting her. Her face reddened suddenly at the thought of their little exchange. Giddiness rose up inside of her as she began to skip back to class.

'_Why am I so happy all of a sudden?'_ She thought to her self as she stopped in front of the door, letting a minute or two go by as she calmed her self down before stepping in to the classroom.

"Ms. Higurashi, back so soon?" Her teacher stated with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes ma'am." Was all she said before walking towards her seat.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes, mean while you students better act your age." The teacher stated before disappearing from their sight. This paved the way for Kagome's stalker to approach her.

"Hey baby how have you been?" He questioned as he leaned towards her. Kagome scrunched her nose up in disgust before scooting away as far as the chair allowed.

"Awe baby why you gotta be like that?" He questioned in a suggestive manner before grabbing her arm and pulling her face up towards his.

"I suggest you take your hands off of her before I do." An icy voice said causing shivers to go down Kagome's back. Turning around quickly her stalker just looked at the tall male.

"Or what Kaiba? She ain't yours so that means she's anybody's game." He stated. Looking down at the male before him Kaiba kept his cool demeanor in play while trying hard not to wring the insolent halfwits neck.

"Do you have any idea who you're up against you twit?" He questioned as he stared down menacingly at the boy in front of him. Trying his best not to shit his pants the boy let go of Kagome and matched stood up straight trying to match the powerful male's height. To his dismay he didn't even reach his forehead.

"If you want her so bad why don't we make a bet?" He offered in order to keep himself from being beaten up. Clenching his fist tightly Kaiba curled his lips up in to a smirk.

"You really think you can beat me don't you? That somewhere in your small mind you can beat me." Kaiba stated coldly as he inched closer towards the male. Taking a step back the male nodded his head trying hard to keep his guard up.

"Well do you accept my offer?" He questioned. "I challenge you to a duel after school."

"As much as I'd love to embarrass you in front of the majority of this school's population I'm afraid you'll have to pick a better time, unlike you I have business to attend to." Kaiba replied as he crossed his arms arrogantly. Kagome watched with a bored look at the two egotistical males.

"Making excuses are we Kaiba?"

"You're skills are inferior to mine you idiot therefore I have nothing to back out of. We'll settle this during the tournament I've set up, if you get that far that is. I'll be seeing you there, and trust me even if you make it to the finals I will have you wiped out before you even get comfortable." Kaiba stated a certain danger in his voice. Whispers instantly erupted among the audience as they began to talk about the duel in place. Turning back around Kaiba casually walked back to his seat unfazed about the confrontation.

"Mr. Yukimura get back in your seat this instance." The teacher stated as she sashayed back in to the room a bottle of water in her hand.

"Ye…yes ma'am." He stuttered as he scrambled back towards his seat. The class went back to normal as Kagome tried hard to focus on the lessons being told. Sneaking peaks up at her infatuation she couldn't help but smile at the way he stood up for her.

'_Maybe he isn't so bad.'_ She thought as she scribbled notes down in her notebook.

[The End]

**Author's Babble: **Ohhhh what does Kaiba have in mind? Does anybody know? Ohhh what will happen with our two favorite characters? Will love bloom between them? Hmmmm … find out in the next installment of ELEMENTS OF LOVE!

Don't forget to review btw ;) They give me the inspiration to not procrastinate and get on with the next chapter…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** You guys better love me for adding another chapter so quick O_O hehehe aren't I such a nice person? Thanks for all the reviews! Keep sending them so I don't run out of fuel for writing ;) I decided to make this chapter a bit light hearted so that it doesn't turn in to one of those serious as heck stories where the characters never have a moment.

**Chapter Five: Cinderella for the night **

The bell finally rang through out the school signaling the start of the very long weekend. So far Kagome had survived two weeks at her new school; she even went as far as making a few new friends. Her mother had fully recovered and was back to normal, that she was definitely thankful for, the people that started coming after her backed off after that night and she hoped it stayed that way, all in all life was pretty okay.

Walking out the gates she breathed in a breath of fresh air and started her stride towards the elementary school 2 blocks away. A beeping noise stopped her from going further as a sleek white limo pulled up on the curb next to her. Turning her head she was surprised to find Seto Kaiba in the passenger's seat looking out at her.

"Come on Higurashi." He stated before rolling his windows back up. A little hesitant at first she made a step forward and stopped. After seconds of contemplating she finally took another step forward only to stop when Kaiba opened up the door.

"What's up Seto?" She questioned curiously as he closed the door. Turning his gaze down at her Kagome noted the hint of agitation vivid in his sapphire orbs. Putting a hand on his arm she offered him a soft smile of comfort which seemed to relax him a bit.

"How about we take a walk instead of you driving around all the time?" She questioned him. "I bet you a breath of fresh air will do you some good."

"Walking is for simpletons Higurashi, I'd rather not." He replied. Kagome just shrugged it off before letting go of his arm and walking away. Now, Kaiba wasn't a man to chase after women, to be honest it was the other way around. But in the span of two weeks the petite form of the girl ahead made him rethink things. She was special and although he wouldn't openly show it, he sort of maybe did develop some kind of mutual friendship with her.

"Higurashi." He yelled out causing her to turn around. Turning towards his driver he informed the man to meet them at the school before walking towards Kagome.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Kagome stated teasingly as she locked arms with the tall male. Mentally rolling his eyes Kaiba just went along, hands in his pocket walking next to the raven haired beauty who had managed to gain his friendship. A nice silence surrounded the two as they walked with slow paces towards their sibling's school. They came just in time to watch the students pile out.

"Hey Sis!" Souta yelled out as he ran towards her Mokuba close behind.

"Big sister! Big Brother!" Mokuba yelled out as he raced Souta. Kagome laughed at them both before letting Kaiba's arm go and gathering them in for a hug.

"Hey how was school today?" Kagome questioned before letting them go.

"It was great, we even have a talent show coming up and Souta and I get to help with it!" Mokuba exclaimed happily as Souta nodded next to him.

"Hey Seto what are you doing walking with Kagome?" He questioned as he saw them standing next to each other.

"She dragged me against my will." Kaiba replied smirking at Kagome who just looked up at him glaring.

"Anyways…we have to get home Souta, mom's waiting for us to help her sweep the shrine." Kagome stated as she turned away from him.

"Awe man why today? Mokuba and I wanted to duel each other." Souta whined earning a disapproving look from Kagome.

"Fine." He said with his arms crossed.

"Wait, Kagome if you guys aren't doing anything tomorrow night why don't you go with Seto and me to this business ball. I don't want to be the only kid there and Seto's required to go but he doesn't want me to stay at home by myself." Mokuba stated as he looked up at her with the look she knew she could never resist.

"I don't know Mokuba it's really up to your brother." Kagome replied as she stroked his long black hair. Hope glistened in his blue eyes as he looked up at the older Kaiba.

"We'll see Mokuba, I can't assure anything but we will see."

"How about we make a deal." Souta questioned as he took a coin out of his pocket. The two teenagers looked down at the boy.

"What kind of deal?" Kagome questioned as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Heads, tomorrow Mokuba gets to sleep over and you two have to go to the ball together. Tails, we go with you BUT we get to stay in the limo and play video games." Souta offered. Kagome scowled at the thought of going with Kaiba alone to a ball.

"Scared sis?" Souta questioned challenging her.

"Yeah bro, why not." Mokuba questioned his own sibling. The pair looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"Alright. We get tails." Kagome stated with crossed arms. The two boys looked at each other before flipping the coin. Kagome watched as the coin spun around before laying face down.

"You can look now." Souta stated as he bent down and picked it up.

"What is it?" Kagome questioned.

"Heads." Mokuba replied as he took a look at it.

"Well spin it again." Kaiba said coolly.

"Alright best 2 out of three." Mokuba suggested before taking out another coin and throwing it in the air only to catch it again.

"Well?" Kaiba questioned with arms crossed.

"Tails." Mokuba stated disappointment evident in his voice.

"Well than, I guess the final turn decided the fate of all of us tomorrow." Souta and Mokuba nodded before flipping the last coin in their pockets. Kagome held her breath in anticipation as the coin fell in the palm of Kaiba's hand.

"Well?" She questioned him eagerly, she was hoping it was tails; a night alone with Seto Kaiba was definitely not something she would agree too.

"Heads." Kaiba replied staring at the coin before flipping it on its other side. It was a fair coin; therefore they had no other choice than to go together. Kaiba dreaded the thought for a moment as he remembered the last time he was alone with the female.

"I guess that's settled than. Let's go sis!" Souta exclaimed before giving Mokuba a knowing look.

"Very well, I'll see you tomorrow Higurashi." Kaiba stated before giving Mokuba a look.

"By Onee-san." Mokuba said before following his older brother. Kagome waved and watched them leave before grabbing Souta by the ear and dragging him all the way home.

"Ouch you jerk!" Was all he said as he tried to fight off his angry sister.

**[The Next Day]**

Kagome tossed around in her bed as she dreamed about the song 'Beauty School Dropout'.

"No Frenchie go back to highschool!" Kagome said in her sleep as she turned once more.

"Kagome! Kagome!" She heard somebody saying.

"Frenchie is that you?" She questioned as she tried to grab at the fading figure. Reality soon collided with her face as she fell on the floor. A burst of laughter sounded through out her room as she untangled her self from the mess that was her bed sheets.

"Mokuba? Souta?" She questioned as she tried rubbing the sleepiness away.

"Yeah sis now wake up." Souta replied as he tried to stifle in his laughter. Mokuba covered his mouth with his hand in order to stop the fits of giggles that were threatening to erupt.

"Ha ha ha laugh it up!" Kagome stated as she got up from the floor and folded her sheets.

"What are you doing here kiddo?" She questioned as grabbed a brush and combed through the tangles in her raven tresses.

"Oh, well Seto sent me here so I could take you to get a dress." Mokuba replied before straightening him self up.

"A dress?" Kagome questioned as she tried to process the information. "What do I need a dress for?"

"You're going with him to that big business ball remember? We made a deal yesterday bird brain." Souta interjected. Kagome scratched her head for a moment before retracing the events that lead to the confrontation now.

"Oh yeah…..WAIT WHAT!" She stated before ending it in a scream. Souta put his hands to his ears while Mokuba just sat there dazed before shaking his head back in to the real world.

"Come on neesan you promised you'd go, you lost so now you gotta go." Mokuba informed her before turning around. "30 minutes to get ready. I'll be waiting down stairs."

"He's just like his brother." Kagome said to her self before throwing a pillow at her own sibling.

"What was that for you freak!" He yelled out.

"A sign for you to GET OUT!" She yelled back causing the young boy to scurry away after his friend. Letting out a sigh Kagome walked towards her door and closed it before proceeding to get ready.

**[30 minutes later]**

Kagome finally brushed the rest of the tangles out of her long hair before throwing on a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a blue tank top, slipping in to some blue sneakers she headed out the door.

"Kagome honey hurry up Mokuba's been waiting for you!" She heard her mother yell out from the kitchen.

"I'm here mom." She stated as she stepped down the stairs.

"Okay honey here's some money now be safe the both of you." She said before kissing Kagome and Mokuba on the cheek.

"Souta help me here." She stated briefly as they closed the door. Kagome laughed evilly to her self as she thought of all the chores that he had to do for the day.

'Serves him right for getting me in to this.' She thought as she got in to the sleek limousine.

"Hey Mokuba where are we going exactly?" Kagome questioned.

"It's a secret Kagome." Mokuba stated as he looked out the window. Blowing some bangs out of her face Kagome just sat there quietly with her hands in her lap.

"So nee-san, do you think you would ever be with somebody like Seto?" Kagome was caught off guard for a second before thinking of an answer.

"Well uhm I don't really think I could be with anybody at the moment Mokuba." She replied softly.

"But do you like my brother?" Mokuba continued to interrogate causing Kagome to have an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Did she like him? She certainly had a strong feeling when she was with him, and they were for sure friends, but did she want it to go further than that?

"Well, I, sometimes when you're a teenager you. Ugh well…." Kagome began but rambled on causing a huge grin to appear on the young boy's face.

"Okay nee-san I get it." He stated. "Hey Roland stop here!" The car immediately halted as they parked in front of a fancy looking boutique.

'Geez, it looks expensive here.' Kagome thought to her self as Mokuba grabbed her hand and led her in two bodyguards following after them.

"Welcome what can I do for you today?" A tall blond questioned as she made her way towards them. Looking Kagome up and down she gave her a disapproving look before plastering a fake smile on her face. Rolling her eyes at the judgment Kagome just folded her arms and looked around.

"I'm here to look for a dress, one that's good enough for a ball, as well as a cocktail dress to wear afterwards." Mokuba stated flatly as he walked past her Kagome still in tow.

"We have to buy two dresses Mokuba?" Kagome questioned curiously before stopping in front of a wide range of evening gowns. They were all so fancy, not to mention expensive that Kagome had to blink her eyes to make sure it was real.

"You could buy a car with these prices, I can't afford this, can't we just go somewhere simple like the mall?" Kagome questioned.

"Kagome, Seto said he wanted you to wear something nice to the ball, he'd kill me if I took you to some cheap place. Don't worry the tab is on me." Mokuba replied as he searched through the racks pointing at a wide range of dresses that differed from pink to green to orange to white. Kagome just stood there and got dragged from place to place unwillingly.

"Here nee-san try this one." Mokuba told her as he handed her an aquamarine colored iridescent taffeta gown with a leg slit, beaded bursts and waistband, it had a small train with it making it look simple yet elegant. Kagome sighed as she took the dress and walked in to the fitting room. Ten minutes later she came back out and stood in front of the three full length mirrors. Mokuba and the two security guards gawked at her appearance, even the cocky sales lady got bug eyed when they saw her in it. Checking her own reflection Kagome moved in different poses before looking back at Mokuba.

"I don't know Mokuba doesn't it look a bit revealing to you?" Kagome questioned as she looked down at her chest. Mokuba just smiled at her and shook his head no.

"Nee-san you look beautiful!" He stated as he walked up to her. "Seto will surely drop dead when he sees you." Kagome laughed lightly as a blush crept up on her face.

"Honey you do look great in it." The sales lady complimented as she offered Kagome a real smile. Kagome blushed even more when the security guards nodded their agreement.

"Okay Mokuba, whatever you say." She stated as walked back in to the dressing room.

"Here why don't you let her try this out, it's the perfect cocktail dress." The sales lady stated as she handed Mokuba a cocktail dress, it was almost as beautiful as the ball gown, a royal blue bubble cocktail dress with rhinestone piece.

"Thanks!" Mokuba exclaimed as he awed at it before handing it over to Kagome. "Try this sis!" Kagome let out a sigh as she took the dress down and tried it on. Turning this way and that way she tried her best to hide her shyness as she stepped out of the fitting room, it had twice the same effect as the ball gown did.

"You look radiant in that sweetheart." The sales lady stated once more as she put her hands together in excitement. Turning around Kagome examined her self; the dress did compliment her curves nicely even though the bust was so revealing that she probably wouldn't have to worry about needing a push up bra for it. It reached mid thigh showing off her long milky white legs, all in all Kagome looked better than even the goddess of beauty did.

"You don't think it's a little, showy?" She questioned hesitantly, the sales lady smiled warmly at her before shaking her head no.

"You look beautiful honey, trust me." She replied before taking the first dress she tried on and walking towards the counter.

"Now some shoes, I think silver heels would look great with that." Mokuba stated as he examined her dress. Kagome just laughed at how serious he looked before changing back in to her tank top and sneakers.

"I believe these heels will do you're sister some justice. They look great and feel comfy." The blond stated as she handed Mokuba a box that held a pair of open toed silver pumps with ankle strap. Mokuba gleamed when he saw them.

"Hey nee-san look these would go great with both of you're dresses!" He exclaimed as he showed them to her. Kagome looked at them and instantly felt her feet hurt.

"Don't worry sis, their guaranteed to feel comfortable." He stated sensing her uneasiness. "Try them out." Kagome just sighed as she took her sneakers off and slipped in to the deadly shoes. To her surprise they felt even more comfortable than even her slippers at home.

"Wow Mokuba you're right." She stated as she walked around the store in an attempt to get a better feel. After a few minutes of practicing Kagome finally took them off and slipped her own shoes back on. Paying for the stuff they left the store and headed back to her house.

"Are you nervous for tonight?"

"Slightly, I've never even went to a 'ball' or whatever and I'm just scared I'm going to make a fool out of myself." She replied honestly. Mokuba just scooted closer to her and laid his head on her arm.

"Don't be scared nee-san; you're an awesome person I honestly don't think you can make a fool out of your self." He stated in an attempt to comfort her. Kagome just smiled at him as she let her arm free and wrapped it around his small shoulders, kissing the top of his head as she held him tightly to her.

"You're such a sweetheart you know that, it's hard to believe you're related to Seto." She stated jokingly.

"Seto and I have been through a lot, him more than I have. Sometimes I'm surprised that he can get through the day. But he does and I love him for it. He's the best big brother I could ever ask for." He stated as he reminisced on the past. Kagome felt a pang of guilt for the comment she said.

"I'm sorry Mokuba, you're right he is a great big brother."

"And you're an awesome big sister." He countered as they pulled up in front of the shrine's steps.

"Well I'll see you later Mokuba, thanks for everything! Be safe okay. I love you kiddo!" Kagome stated as she grabbed the shopping bags and waved goodbye.

"Oh dear, I have a feeling this is going to be one hell of a night." She said to her self as she ascended up the many steps.

**[That night.]**

"You look beautiful, Kagome." Her mother stated as she wiped a fallen tear from the corner of her eye. Kagome looked at the reflection looking back at her and couldn't believe it. Her mother had been hard at work all day doing her hair and it paid off. The style was hard to do but they managed to transform her plain Jane look and make it in to a beautiful up do. Her hair was parted to the right side of her face, the bangs she usually sported were swept to the side and gelled up so she didn't have to worry about them falling out of place, her normally loose hair was put up in to an elegant bun and curled in the middle with little silver gems that made it look elegant. Her make up was light but it enhanced her already beautiful face, a natural blush seeped it's way in to her cheeks topping the look off.

"I don't even know what to say mom, thank you." She stated as she hugged her mother tightly, the doorbell rung as soon as the clock struck 8.

"You look flawless dear now go and have a good time." Her mother stated as she let her daughter go. Kagome nodded her head before taking her mother's arm and walking down stairs.

"Kagome is that you child?" Her grandfather questioned as he stared at his granddaughter.

"Wow sis, you clean up good." Souta complimented as he gave his sister a thumbs up.

"Go and answer the door dear while I grab your sister's other dress from the closet." Souta nodded his head before walking towards the door and opening it to reveal Mokuba standing there with his backpack and pillow. Almost immediately he dropped his stuff as he took a look at Kagome.

"Wow." Was all he could say as he stared up at his 'older sister'.

"Oh hello there dear, where's your brother?" The older Higurashi woman questioned as she walked back in to the room with a silver clutch and bag in her hand.

"He's coming up now. He just had to talk to his bodyguard for a minute." Mokuba replied as he picked his stuff up and walked inside.

"Hey there Mokuba." Kagome greeted as she opened up her arms to the small boy. Reaching up he hugged her around the waist before going towards the older woman and hugging her as well.

"You are too cute." Her mother stated as she patted him on the head. "Why don't you go take your stuff up to Souta's room." Nodding their heads the boys ran upstairs quickly.

"Here dear."

"What's this mom?" Kagome questioned her mother before taking the bag and clutch from her.

"It's your other dress honey. That clutch was the one I used for your father and I's first date. I thought it would be nice if you used it for yours." Her mother replied. Kagome nodded in understanding.

**[Kaiba's perspective]**

"Do you understand?" Kaiba questioned his most trusted bodyguard. The man nodded his head before accompanying the young man up the shrine steps.

"If you screw up Roland I won't hesitate to drop the same punishment on you as I did the other nimrod that failed me." Kaiba stated as he stepped up on to the grounds of the shrine.

"Yes Kaiba sir, I understand." Roland replied as he stepped up as well. Silence filled the two once more as Kaiba walked towards the front door. Knocking on the door he waited a couple seconds before he was permitted inside.

"Good evening honey." Kagome's mother greeted as she motioned for him to sit down.

"Good evening Mrs. Higurashi." He replied coolly as he sat down next to Kagome's grandfather. The old man stared at him for a while causing the young male to feel a little annoyed.

"Hey Seto!" He heard Mokuba's voice state as he ran down stairs. Turning his gaze towards his brother he nodded his hello before turning back towards the mantle.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting honey; Kagome had to go to run back up stairs for a minute." The older woman exclaimed, Kaiba just nodded as he waited patiently.

"There she is." Her mother informed him, standing up he straightened out his tie before turning around and losing his breath. He stared at her up and down in complete disbelief; she truly was a vision to be hold. The dress complimented her eyes a great deal, not to mention the fact that it hugged her hour glass shape nicely. For once in his life Seto Kaiba was speechless, he had seen super models and celebrity women, yet all of them paled in comparison to the petite female in front of him.

"Seto?" He heard her soft voice question causing him to snap out of his current stupor.

"You look amazing Kagome." He stated as he handed her a bouquet of pink roses, Kagome beamed at them.

"Their beautiful." She stated as she stared at them. "Thank you."

"As beautiful as they maybe, they pale in comparison to the person holding them." Kagome looked up at him in an instant and watched his sapphire eyes grow soft towards her.

"Let me put those in a vase honey so you two can finally get going. It's already 8:15." Her mother stated as she took the flowers from her arms and headed towards the kitchen.

"Okay bye mom, bye gramps, bye souta and Mokuba. I love you all!" Kagome stated as she took Kaiba by the arm and headed out the door. As her karma would have it Kagome missed the last step and almost fell on her face.

"Thanks." She said softly as she looked up in to the face of her savior. "You're always catching me."

"I'm starting to get used to it, but be careful next time clumsy." He replied as he brought her on her feet again. Kagome's blush darkened from light pink to red as he opened the door for her.

"What do you think it will be like?" Kagome questioned innocently as Kaiba slid in to the seat next to her.

"If it's anything like the last one I was forced to attend, it will be filled with a bunch of aristocrats each show casing how much money they have and the beauty of the women they bring along." Kaiba replied as he stared at the road in front of him. Kagome just nodded before looking back out at the window.

**[Normal Perspective]**

They arrived in no time as Kaiba got out of his side of the car and walked around towards her, opening the door he grabbed her by the hand and escorted her towards the entrance.

"Take care of my car." Kaiba warned the valet boy who just shook his head yes before taking the keys out of the tall male's hand. All eyes were on them as they entered the grand ball room. Kaiba kept his mask of indifference in place while Kagome looked around with her eyes.

"Seto Kaiba, how are you this evening?" A chubby man in a suit questioned as he looked at Kagome up and down. Feeling uneasy by his gaze Kagome scooted a little closer to Kaiba who took the hint and unlatched his arm from hers in order to circle it around her slender waist. Instantly Kagome put an arm around him as she stared at the man in front of her.

"Mr. Hori." Kaiba replied animosity dripping from his voice. "I'm quiet well."

"That's great to hear my boy. So ugh, who is this lovely lady with you?" He questioned as he took Kagome's hand and gently placing a kiss on the back. Kagome resisted the urge to throw up as she forced a smile.

"My date." Was all Kaiba said as he walked away from the balding man and heading towards an empty table.

"He was really weird." Kagome whispered as she looked up at him.

"I agree, he's a very corrupt man." Kaiba replied as he held her close to him.

"Yo Kaiba!"

"Wheeler." He said instantly knowing who the voice belonged too. A deep vexation hit him as he spotted the little 'Yugi' bandwagon heading towards them.

"Ease up Seto." Kagome stated as she put her hand up to his cheek causing him to turn his gaze towards her. A bit of his irritation soon drifted away at her touch as he nodded his head and turned his attention back at them.

"Wheeler, I didn't know you were a waiter here." Kaiba mocked as he looked down at the blond male before him.

"Why you!" The blond started but stopped as soon as he got a good look at Kagome.

"Woah." Was all he had to say as he looked at her up and down. The rest of his friends soon joined him but halted as soon as they saw Kagome.

"I'm starting to believe you can stop a train in its tracks." Kaiba whispered in her ear causing her blush to form once more.

"Kagome?" Tea finally questioned as she stepped away from the ogling boys.

"Hey Tea." Kagome greeted as she let Kaiba go and stepped up towards her friend giving her a tight squeeze.

"I almost didn't recognize you! Girl, you look gorgeous!" Tea complimented as she took Kagome by the arm.

"And you look like a knock out your self." Kagome returned as she examined her friend. "I love the way that dress looks especially on you."

"Well are you geeks just going to look at her all night or actually say something?" Kaiba questioned arms crossed as he stared the four males down.

"Oh, pardon my behavior Kagome, I was just stunned by your beauty tonight." Bakura stated first as he took a step towards her, Kagome laughed lightly before hugging the shy male.

"Joey stop drooling you look ridiculous!" Tea stated before bopping the blond on the head.

"Ouch! What'd ya do that for!" He questioned as he reverted back to his normal self.

"You too Tristan and Yugi." Tea stated with a bit more irritation as she bopped the other two boys.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to stare." Yugi apologized as he put a hand to the back of his head.

"I meant to you look like a complete knock out!" Joey stated as he stepped up next to her grinning from ear to ear. Kagome backed up a little bit as she smiled nervously at him.

"Well Wheeler pick your mouth off the ground and get lost, she's my date and mine only." Kaiba stated as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

"Seto, calm down, it's really no big deal." Kagome stated as she looked at the small group with a smile.

"Well if anything you guys are welcome to join us at our table." Tea offered.

"I wouldn't be caught dead with you dorks." Kaiba replied coldly before earning a disapproving look from Kagome.

"We'll be there." She stated before being taken away by Kaiba.

**[End]**

**Author's Babble:** Woahhh ohhh ohhh that was a long chapter O_O the next one will probably be even longer. Pwahahahahaha I have sooo many tricks up my sleeve it's not even fair to you readers to be waiting for the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading and don't forget to Review ;) I love a good review.

**Thank you to the following people:**

AnnoyingLittleTwit: You are an AWESOME author for continuing with more chapters.

**And to the following reviewers:** I love all of your feedbacks good or bad. If I forgot anybody I apologize :(

Lovelyanimeangel

Orihime-San

KagHieiLuver

sesshys-kami

autumnannette19

Serenity digo19

VirusYoukaiChild

Music ADD

zoey tamagachi

Mistra Rose

sailorjennifer

chibi-kaze-sofia

Ichigo Mirai

Kami No Koukyo

Kenjo

C.A.Q

KaggyAlucardSesh

Sinistera of the Akatsuki

SesshoumaruKougaNarakuFanGirl

deathgeonous

jesswolf22

-Yuna's Reincarnation-1

cowgirlkitten2000


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Woah, 13 reviews for the last chapter? I LOVE YOU GUYS! Keep 'em coming and I promise I'll update as fast as I can ;) By the way the longer they are the longer the chapter te he he. Jay kay your support is enough. Now on to the next chapter where a few surprises await you.

**Chapter Six: An unexpected turn**

"Why were you so mean to them Seto?" Kagome asked firmly as she stared up at the tall male next to her. Kaiba just sighed as he turned his gaze on her.

"I thought I got this through your head already? I don't deal well with idiocy so I choose to stay away from it." He replied causing Kagome to narrow her eyes at him.

"Don't give me that look Kagome." He stated in a final tone of voice. Kagome just hmphed before letting the subject go.

"Well hello there stud." A female voice stated causing Kagome to turn around. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of him dangerously as he tightened his grip on Kagome.

"Victoria." He replied spitefully.

"Nice to see you too Seto." She said as she took a step towards Kagome. "Who's the broad with you tonight? Your new playmate I suppose?"

"Watch what you say to me or her Victoria, because I promise you I won't hesitate to bring up your dirty little secrets, especially to your father." Kaiba bit out. "Daddy's little girl wouldn't want that now would she?"

Clenching her fingers around the glass of wine she was holding, Victoria just left without anything else being said. Kagome just stood there frozen as she took in the words the woman had said.

'_New playmate?'_ She thought to her self. _'What if he's a player.'_

"Kagome?" Kaiba questioned snapping her out of her thinking.

"Yeah." She replied a little absent mindedly than before. Kaiba noted the hint of sadness in her voice as he led her to some place secluded.

"I hope you don't believe a word that dunce said." He finally said to her as he turned her around and lifted her chin up to look at him. Kagome just stared up at him not saying a word.

"I don't know what to believe, you won't let me get close to you. How do I know she's not telling the truth?" Kagome questioned him softly. Kaiba sighed before pressing his lips softly against her. Kagome's eyes grew wide at his actions but gradually closed them as she got in to it. It felt just like the very first time he had kissed her. As if lava was running through her veins, he made her feel so warm inside that it nearly drove her crazy. The passion he put in to his kiss set her on edge as she wrapped her arms instinctively around his neck deepening the kiss even more, Kaiba than slid his tongue across her bottom lip begging for her to allow him permission in her sweet cavern. When she wouldn't he bit her bottom lip softly causing a moan to erupt from her, he took that opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth ravishing it. Her senses dulled as she fought with him for dominance, pushing his head forward as they deepened the kiss. Kaiba couldn't control it anymore, the little vixen in his arms was going to be the death of him one day and for once he didn't care. She was just too damn irresistible, so who was he to deny her? Pushing her up against the wall Kaiba held her tighter while he placed his other arm next to her. Holding her up as best as he could Kaiba fought the need to breath as he continued to tongue wrestle her.

"Oh my god!" Somebody said causing the two to finally separate each other. Kagome instantly became red in the face as she looked up to see Tea with another girl staring at her.

"Well honey I'm sorry for interrupting your little make out session but my friend and I need to get to the bathroom." The blond girl stated.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I didn't mean too." Tea stated.

"Oh it's not what you guys think we were ugh, no don't be sorry Tea it's really okay." Kagome replied as she tried to find the right words to say.

"And to think Mr. Ice prince here actually found him self a little girlfriend. What are the odds?" The blond stated as she crossed her arms at the two. Kagome was more than sure that she was the color of a tomato by now.

"Uhm Seto, I'm going to use the bathroom with them. Can you meet me back at their table?" Kagome questioned as she looked up at the male next to her.

'_How does he do it?'_ Kagome thought as she looked at his emotionless face.

"Try not to be too long." Was all he replied before walking away leaving the three females to them selves.

"Are you going out with Kaiba now Kagome?" Tea questioned her friend as the walked in to the bathroom and sat down on the couch provided. "Oh and this is Mai, Mai Valentine. Mai, this is Kagome. She's the girl I was telling you about."

"Hmmm, nice to meet ya honey." Mai replied as she checked her self in the mirror.

"Same here nice to meet you." Kagome stated as she smiled up at the blond. "And no, I don't know, well I honestly can't say what we are right now. He just kissed me out of no where." Tea was taken back by this, Seto Kaiba was a man of few friends and even fewer love interests and here he was kissing Kagome, maybe he had a heart after all.

"Well there's gotta be a reason why he kissed you. He can't just do it without having a reason too. Maybe you should ask him." Tea advised as she put a hand over Kagome's.

"Well, I don't know. He's so distant sometimes, and plus I really don't think I'd want to be with somebody with a player reputation." Kagome admitted causing a worried look to pass from Mai to Tea.

"What do you mean player hun?" Mai questioned as she sat on Kagome's other side. Kagome let out a sigh as she told them about Victoria and the confrontation.

"I wouldn't count my chickens until their hatched cuz it seems to me that Victoria chick is just trying to sike you out. Don't fall for it." Mai advised as she crossed her arms.

"I agree with Mai, we've been around Kaiba longer and we know how his attitude is. He'd rather chase after rare cards than some washed up bimbo." Tea added. Kagome felt a little more at ease.

"Besides that boy was on you like spots on a leopard I doubt he'd play around especially on a knock out like you." Mai stated as she got up the same time Tea did. Kagome smiled up at them and nodded her head.

"You guys are right, I will talk to him." Kagome stated as she got up her self.

"Yeah, don't sweat it honey." Mai stated before turning around and heading out the door, Kagome and Tea soon followed after.

**[Back at the table.]**

"This is ridiculous, what's taking them so long?" Joey complained for the fifteenth time that night. Kaiba stared down at him through irritated eyes.

'_What I would give to hear this dork shut up.'_ Kaiba thought to him self as he rubbed his temples.

"You're stupidity is giving me a headache Wheeler." He finally stated riling up the blond.

"Oh yeah? That ain't all I'ma give you ya arrogant little…" Joey yelled out as he jumped up on the table ready to pounce on the stoic male in front of him.

"Joey cut it out man! Not here, save your breath for out side! People are watching us!" Tristan stated as he pulled his friend back from the possible defeat he would face.

"Nah let me at 'em I'ma teach this little rich boy a lesson!" Joey continued as he tried grabbing at Kaiba who simply stood there and looked at him with a bored look on his face.

"Come on Joey! Calm down." Yugi stated as he pulled his friend back by the arm.

"Yes Joey, Yugi and Tristan have a point; don't embarrass your self in public." Bakura added as he held on to Tristan who seemed to be struggling with holding back the enraged blond.

"Nah the only one that's gonna be embarrassed is this punk in front of me!" Joey continued as he jumped at Kaiba once more.

"Joey man this is getting' old so just cut it out!" Tristan stated as sweat started to formulate around his forehead.

"Listen Wheeler, why don't you save all that talk for the battle city tournaments, if I were you I would get a head start on practicing since I guarantee your going to need it. If you plan on facing me you're going to need all the experience you can get, that is if an amateur like you can even make it." Kaiba stated coldly as he crossed his arms and looked down at the male before him.

"Amateur! I'll show you an amateur ya punk!" Joey started once more as he shook his fists in the air.

"What's going on here?" A feminine voice questioned causing the guys to look up. Their eyes went wide as they saw the three beautiful females in front of them.

"Eat your hearts out boys." Mai stated as she put her hands on her hips.

"Are you okay Seto?" Kagome questioned as she took her place by the ruthless business tyrant. Instantly he wrapped an arm around her waist again causing Kagome to blush as her female companions winked at her.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He replied before turning his gaze towards the smallest of the group.

"I expect you to be around during finals Yugi, I have plans to take back my title as the number one reigning duelist in the world, so get ready because you've been the unbeatable long enough." He stated icily causing the small teenager to wince slightly.

"Champion? Of what?" Kagome questioned innocently causing everybody around her to grow bug eyed, even the usual emotionless face of Kaiba showed a bit of surprise at her question.

"Geez chick, ya maybe a looker but you sure ain't got too much of a brain do ya?" Joey questioned earning himself a bop on the head by Mai.

"Trust me Wheeler she's got more brains than you could ever dream of." Kaiba stated coldly.

"Yeah well come over here so I can knock yours unconscious!" He replied earning him self a disapproving look by Kagome and Tea.

"I apologize for his big mouth Kagome; sometimes he just doesn't know when to shut up." Mai stated as she pulled him by the ear. Kagome giggled at the little group as a memory of her old friends surfaced once more.

"Kagome?" A cool familiar voice questioned causing her to turn around. Surprise over took her being as she blinked her eyes at the figure standing in front of her.

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned as she stared up at the tall male.

"I've been waiting for you for a long time." He replied

"But how?" She questioned before he took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. Looking back Kagome's heart instantly filled with guilt as she watched Kaiba standing there with an irritated look in his eyes.

"You do remember the blood bond we made back then, yes?" Sesshomaru questioned her causing her to look back up at him. Nodding her head yes she beckoned for him to continue.

"I created that blond bond for one simple reason, to protect you." He stated causing her curiosity to heighten.

"Protect me? From what?" She questioned him as he spun her around.

"My dear little Miko, you're destiny if far from fulfilled." He stated as she returned in to his arms once again.

"But how? I wished on the jewel, I watched it get absorbed back in to my body, I was the one to crush Naraku's heart, this can't be." Kagome stated in disbelief.

"The body may wither little one, but the soul can house it's self else where. Naraku has been obliterated that is true but his soul now embodies a new owner. And if he isn't stopped now while it's being contained, great peril will fall upon the Earth for darkness will spread once more." Sesshomaru informed her, Kagome shivered at the thought of it all.

"Is that why you're in my time?"

"Yes, I was assigned to be your protector. I will come to your aid when the time is right." He replied before spinning her towards Kaiba who caught her just in time. Anger washed over his being as he saw the worried look in her eyes.

"Did he do something to you Kagome? Did he say anything to you? Tell me." He said to her as he held her tightly in his arms. Kagome didn't reply as she buried her face in to his chest and taking in his scent. That seemed to calm her down a bit as she looked back up at him.

"No, he just told me something's I wasn't ready for." She replied as she laid her head on his chest.

"Now aint that sweet the normal jerk I know is actually softening up!" Joey stated while grinning from ear to ear.

"I guess even Kaiba has to fall in love sometime around." Tristan stated causing Kagome to blush.

"I'm not in love you dork; I'm immune to that feeling." Kaiba stated as he pulled away from Kagome.

"I love power and winning so don't for a second think I will ever love anything or anybody else." Kagome just stood there awestruck at his words. To say she was hurt was an understatement. She was beyond that.

"Well I have to go to the bathroom." Kagome stated immediately before turning away from the group and practically running away towards the bathroom. Kaiba stood there unmoved as he clenched his fists together.

"You're such a jerk you know that?" Tea questioned him seriously before going after her friend.

"This is low, even for you Kaiba. The girl actually likes you and you're just standing there like you don't even care. For a second I thought you actually cared about her, I guess I was wrong. A guy like you can never love anybody else but his money and him self." Mai stated before following Tea. The rest of the group just looked after her each thinking their own thoughts.

"You know Kaiba, I always thought you was the biggest jerk ever, but this one takes the cake." Joey stated as he looked up at the tall male.

"Hey guys where'd Bakura go?" Tristan questioned as he cut the tension that was building up.

"He's always disappearin', sometimes he's there sometimes he ain't." Joey replied thinking nothing of it.

'_Something tells me there's more to Bakura than meets the eye.'_ Yugi thought to him self as he sat there.

**[Back with Kagome]**

She couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. She knew how much of a jerk he was but she didn't expect him to surpass that level and get promoted to an asshole. Letting out a sigh Kagome looked up at the night sky, the stars were beautiful but they could never compare to the nights in the feudal era, before all the lighting and pollution struck. She was so lost in the moment that she didn't even notice the dark aura coming her way.

"Master Marik has sent me to take you, you can choose to come willingly or you can be brought by force, which will it be?" A gruff voice questioned snapping Kagome back in to the real world.

'_I have a really bad habit of not paying attention when I should.'_ Kagome thought as she stood up and faced the brute in front of her.

"Another one of you weirdo's I thought you guys would get the picture." Kagome stated as she looked up at him. He was a tall and very muscular guy, whose face hid behind the hood of the black cloak he was wearing but Kagome could still see his piercing hazel eyes staring down at her.

"Your little stunts don't scare me foolish girl." He stated as he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Talk about being a gentleman." Kagome stated as she was flung around like a rag doll.

"Kagome!" She heard Tea's voice yell out. Looking up she was caught in between what to do and what not to do.

"Stay back Tea I got this!" She yelled back before clenching her fist and punching the guy in the back of the head. Jumping off and landing on her feet Kagome watched as the guy fell on his knees with his hands in the spot where she had hit him. Turning back around she made a quick run for it only to be stopped by two more cloaked figures.

"This is ridiculous!" She said aloud agitation clear in her voice. She was cornered now, there was no running from them and she knew it, she couldn't even use her powers or else they would know her secret. All she had to rely on were the fighting skills Sesshomaru and Sango had taught her.

"Don't worry honey we'll get you outta there in no time!" She heard Mai yell out before watching the blond and brunette jump on the two men's backs.

"Run Kagome!" Tea yelled out before being flung off and crashing hard on her bottom. Kagome did run only not away, she ran towards the building, the two men chasing after her as she scaled the wall. Kicking off the side of the building she landed behind them and tapped them on the shoulder. Turning around in surprise the two men were knocked unconscious as soon as Kagome's fists landed in their faces.

"Idiots." She said as she put her hands on her hips and looked down on them.

"Kagome watch out!" Mai yelled out but it was too late, Kagome was hit over the head with a large stone and knocked in to the world of darkness.

**[Normal Perspective]**

Mai and Tea watched their friend fall to the ground, blood seeping to the side of her face.

"What's going on here?" Kaiba's voice questioned angrily as he ran towards them.

"What do you think pretty boy Kagome's hurt and can't get back up!" Mai replied sarcastically causing his anger to rise up. Narrowing his eyes towards the opposing black cloaked figure he immediately pulled out a gun and pointed it towards them.

"Woah woah woah! What's goin on here!" Joey questioned as Yugi and Tristan followed behind him.

"What do you think genius?" Kaiba questioned bitterly before drawing a gun out and walking towards the man.

"Put your gun down Seto Kaiba if you don't want your little girlfriend to get even more hurt." The man stated. Kaiba lowered his gun down but didn't put it away.

"What do you want with her?" Tristan questioned as he stood next to Kaiba.

"It's not what we want; it's what our master wants." He replied. Joey and Yugi sent him a dirty look as they helped the two girls back up on their feet again.

"You okay Tea?" Yugi questioned as he held her the girl up by the arm.

"How about you Mai?" Joey questioned as he steadied her on her feet.

"I'm fine just hurry up and help Kaiba get Kagome back." She replied as she looked up at the tall male.

'_What am I going to do, if I shoot him Kagome could be put in danger, if I don't she'll be taken away.'_ Kaiba thought to himself as he balanced the pros and cons of the situation. Suddenly an idea struck him as he took out a pen from his pocket.

"Wheeler, distract that moron for me." He stated more than questioned. Joey nodded his head before handing Tea over to Tristan.

"Yo bozo!" He yelled out as he threw a pebble at the guy. Clenching his teeth together he turned his attention on the blond.

"Perfect!" Kaiba stated as he ran towards him and threw the pen straight towards the back of his hand. The man cried out in pain as he dropped the unconscious beauty on the ground and held up his hand.

"You'll pay for that!" He yelled out as he looked up at Kaiba.

"I don't think so." Kaiba replied before kicking him hard in the face and landing softly on the ground. Turning back around he didn't waste a moment as he picked Kagome up bridal style.

"Go call security and have these chumps removed. I'm going to take Kagome to the hospital." He stated as he walked past the group.

"No thank you? You ungrateful rich boy!" Joey yelled out as he shook his fist towards the retreating form. Kaiba didn't reply as he made his way towards the valet boy who had the keys to his car.

"Let him be Joey, we've got Tea and Mai to worry about." Yugi informed him.

"We'll be fine; it's her I'm worried about. That bang to the head was a harsh one. I coulda sworn I heard a bone break." Mai stated as she dusted her self off. Tea nodded in agreement as she wiped the dirt off her behind.

"Well one of you go and call security!" Tea stated.

"No need to, those bozo's are gone!" Tristan exclaimed surprising the group as they averted their gaze to where he was pointing too. Sure enough the three thugs were no where to be seen.

"Oh no, what if they go after Kagome again?" Tea questioned as worry over took her being. Her friend had enough problems to worry about and those guys just added more.

"It's strange though, what would those weirdoes's want with her?" Mai questioned out loud causing the group to fall in to a deep silence.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Bakura's voice questioned breaking through the group's moment of silence.

"Where you been man! You missed a lot." Tristan exclaimed.

"Really? What happened?" He questioned innocently, unbeknownst to the group he was hiding in the shadows the whole time witnessing everything that happened.

**[Bakura's perspective]**

'_It's going to be a handful getting to that girl.'_ His darker side stated.

'_Than what do you suppose we do?'_ He questioned.

'_I don't know yet, but we will get her, especially since she looks so delectable in that dress of hers.'_ His darker side stated before letting out a blood curdling laugh. Bakura slightly shuddered at the thought of what his darker side could do to the innocent girl. He himself liked her but he would never think of putting her in harm's way. Time could only tell though.

**[Normal Perspective]**

"I'm not paying you to tell me you can't I'm paying you to get off your ass and find out what you can. Is that understood?" Kaiba questioned as his usually controlled demeanor took a dangerous turn for the worst. He clenched the phone in his hand tighter as he continued to hear excuses being thrown at him from the man on the other line.

"If you don't do as I say when I tell you to do it you can start looking for another job on a different planet because I guarantee you will never find employment anywhere in this world again." He threatened before hanging up and throwing the small device on the floor breaking it. The nurses and medical staff stared at him as he paced around the waiting room.

"I want you to continue running tests on her and see any other possible injuries she may have experienced." A man stated as he walked out of the emergency room. Kaiba quickly grabbed the man by the collar of his coat and lifted him off the ground.

"I want to know why you insolent little halfwits in this hospital are taking so long to tell me if she's going to be okay or not!" He stated fiercely as he looked in to the frightened man's eyes.

"Seto Kaiba you set that man down now!" A motherly voice stated causing the two male's to turn their attention away from each other to her. Kaiba let out a sigh as he did what he was told. The man quickly took a few steps back from the angry teenager before straightening his shirt.

"Well?" Kaiba questioned impatiently with arms crossed as he stared down at him through angry cold eyes.

"What happened to my big sister? Why didn't you protect her?" Souta cried out as he ran after Kaiba only to be pulled back by his mother.

"Souta, calm your self down, he didn't mean any of this to happen!" His mother scolded as she put an arm around him and a hand on the tall teenager's shoulder moments later Mokuba and Kagome's grandfather joined the family and awaited what the doctor had to say. Kaiba began to tap his foot impatiently at the stubby man.

"I don't have time for this so spit it out you senile old fool."

"Calm down Seto." Mokuba said as he stood next to his big brother. He'd never seen the tall male this way unless something really infuriated him, losing her own patience Kagome's mother tried to contain her self from slapping the man out of his daze.

"She took a hard blow to her head resulting in a small concussion, the injuries were minor seeing as our x-rays showed no sign of the blow being severe enough to damage her brain, she's lost some blood but not enough where she needs a transfusion. All in all she'll be okay. I will how ever have to perform a CT scan just to be sure she's safe from any possible deficiencies in the future. She's a lucky girl; normal injuries like that usually result in far worst outcomes." The doctor exclaimed. "The worst thing she could suffer from at the moment are some severe headaches that will take a couple weeks to fade away, in the mean time I'm going to prescribe some pain killers for her so the pain isn't as overwhelming as it should be."

"Can we see her now doctor?" Kagome's mother questioned as she took in what he said. The doctor nodded his head yes before excusing him self.

"What happened to her?" She questioned the teenager next to her. Kaiba looked down at her and than looked away as he saw the tears that were threatening to spill in her deep chestnut eyes.

"I said some ignorant things causing her to run away, I found her outside with two of her friends fighting these thugs, by the time I got there she was on the ground knocked out." Kaiba replied honestly.

"Eh, don't beat ya self up over it rich boy it wasn't all ya fault." A voice stated causing Kaiba to look up.

"Wheeler, what are you doing here?" He questioned as he watched the rest of the group follow behind the blond.

"Like it or not she's our friend to so we have every right to be here." Tea replied defensively. Kaiba just scoffed at them before turning around and heading for Kagome's room.

"If you dorks want to see her you're going to have to wait, her family has more of a right to check on her health than you do." Kaiba stated as he looked back at them.

"Well isn't he a bucket of sunshine." Mai stated as she crossed her arms and began to follow.

**[With Kagome]**

The deep sound of machinery and beeping woke Kagome up from the darkness that surrounded her. Placing a hand over her temple she was surprised to feel the soft yet rough material of bandages wrapped around her head.

"I thought I taught you better than that." A cold voice stated causing her to look up.

"Sesshomaru." She said as she eased up. "I didn't know what to do; I don't want them finding out just yet."

"So you let your self get hurt? Foolish girl, you need to learn how to be careful." Sesshomaru replied a harsh tone in his usually calm and collected voice.

"I know I know." Kagome stated as she closed her eyes once more.

"I maybe your protector dear Miko but do not forget the skills I and that taijiya taught you." Kagome just sighed as she listened to his scolding. When nothing else was said she opened her eyes back up and wasn't surprised when she didn't see him there. Turning her head slightly to the side she stopped as soon as she felt the shooting pains blow through.

'_That cheater, clobbering me over the head with a rock.'_ She thought to her self as the door opened to reveal her small family.

"Sis!" She heard Souta's voice yell out as he ran towards her. "I was worried about you big head."

"Souta, calm down your sister's had enough excitement for one night." Her mother said sternly as she made the boy calm down.

"How are you feeling baby?" She questioned her daughter as she gently stroked her cheek. Kagome grabbed her mother's hand and pressed her palm on to her face as she smiled.

"I'll be okay mom, what doesn't kill me makes me stronger right?" She questioned causing a soft smile to appear over her mother's aging face.

"Don't be so surprised, Kagome's a tough girl, she got it from me." Her grandfather stated with a crooked smile, Kagome laughed lightly at her grandfather's joke.

"Well honey I'm going to go home and get you some clothes okay? Souta and Mokuba need to rest as well, it's late at night. We'll be back in the morning. Come on father." Her mother told her before gathering the two males and proceeding out the door. Kagome watched them walk out as her friends walked in.

"Hey Kagome how are you feeling?" Tea questioned as she sat in the chair by her bedside.

"I'm fine, just a little woozy from all this medicine their drugging me up with." She replied with a weak smile.

"Well get some rest hun, you need it after that little performance you did." Mai stated as she sat at the edge of her bed. "For someone small you pack quiet a punch."

"Ehh? What you mean Mai?" Joey questioned as he scratched the top of his head.

"You should have seen the way she handled her self against those two guys." Tea chimed in. Kagome just blushed at their compliments.

"I'm not that great." She said humbly.

"You're better at defending your self than any of these nitwits in here." Mai replied earning a glare from Joey.

"What's that suppose to mean ha?" The male questioned.

"Guys come on not in here." Yugi stated as he intervened between the two hot headed blonds.

"Hey Tea, was Seto with you guys?" Kagome questioned the girl next to her. Offering her a smile Tea nodded her head yes.

"You should have seen how he saved you Kagome." Tea said before continuing to tell Kagome about how Kaiba had saved her from being abducted.

"Not to mention the way he man handled that poor doctor." Mai added as she jumped in to their conversation.

"Hate to say it but I think I got some competition with him around." Joey stated earning another bop over the headed by Mai.

"Too bad Wheeler I don't feel the same with you." A cold voice stated causing the group to look up. Kagome tried to hide the giddiness she felt at seeing him.

"Seto." She said with a smile on her face.

"Well let's give these two love birds a moment alone shall we gang?" Mai stated as she pulled Joey away by the collar of his shirt.

"I'll come see you tomorrow okay?" She told Kagome before hugging her and walking out with Yugi and Tristan. The room was finally secluded except for the two teenagers who were eyeing each other.

"How are you feeling?" Kaiba questioned softly as he walked towards her.

"A little faint but I'll live." She replied as she watched him sit down beside her careful of the U.V. and monitors hooked up to her arm.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you sooner." He stated as he looked away a hint of guilt evident in his eyes. Kagome put a reassuring hand over his.

"Its okay, Tea told me what you did for me and it was really sweet." Kaiba turned his eyes on her as she said this.

"Sweet? Kagome you could have gotten seriously hurt if I hadn't of said the things I did." He admitted, he went a little too far with the words he let out. He had hurt her and he didn't know what in the world he would say to make it go away. He was afraid of it, the thing called love, but somewhere deep inside he knew he was falling in to it whenever he was with her.

"There are worst things that could happen Seto, I'm pretty sure nobody intended for those things to occur." Kagome said as she laid her head on his shoulders.

"I don't say this often Kagome, and to be honest it's really hard to. But I'm sorry." He said as he held her hand in his. Kagome's heart skipped a beat at his words and a weird tingling feeling settled it's self in her stomach as she heard him apologize.

"And I'm sorry for being sensitive and running off." She replied.

"You should be, you made me lose a pen to that creep." Kaiba stated earning a laugh from Kagome.

"You act like you can't buy a company that can make you a million pens."

"Touché. But I'd rather not spend money on such frivolous things." He replied. Kagome just rolled her eyes as she played with his fingers. It felt so right to her, and in that moment at that time, Kagome Higurashi had been unknowingly struck by one of cupid's arrows.

**Author's Babble:** Oh awe I love a good fluffy moment, and surprise SESSHOMARU'S BACK! And he so happens to be her guardian, hehe what girl wouldn't want him to be her guardian? Am I right? Lol, anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I made is exceptionally long for you, I can honestly say my fingers are about to break from all the typing I've been doing, but alas you readers deserve it for the awesome reviews! KEEPS 'EM COMING PLEASE! A special shout out to sailorjennifer for her extra special long one. Wanna know a secret? When I get 5 or more reviews in a chapter I tend to update faster. *hint*hint*


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I'm very much aware of the many mistakes I made in the previous chapter and it irks me to no end when I reread it, I apologize for that and I promise that in the future I will read it more than three times so there are no more mistakes.

**Chapter Seven: Destiny Begins**

Kaiba stared at the scattered paper work and documents that were occupying his desk space. This was what he got for procrastinating too long in doing them, he dedicated this one day to finally finishing and having them filed away by his secretaries, but the task, he found was too grueling to attempt, especially with a certain somebody on his mind. Twirling the pen he was currently holding he decided to check in on his brother and see how she was doing. After all Mokuba was the only person he could trust to never leave her side. Picking up the receiver in front of him he dialed the child's cell phone number.

"Hey Seto!" Was the greeting he received after two rings went by.

"How are you two holding up Mokuba?" He questioned before picking up a document in front of him and skimming through all the unnecessary crap.

"Everything's great Seto, the doctor said that Kagome has nothing to worry about and that she could go home anytime today." Mokuba replied excitement evident in his voice. Kaiba smiled at the news, now he could breathe a little easier knowing Kagome would be okay.

"Alright Mokuba, I'll pick you guys up there later after I finish in the office." After hanging up the phone he finally got the inspiration to continue with the tasks he had at hand. Hours went by and Kaiba finally got the rest of the paperwork finished. Picking the receiver up once more he dialed his secretaries number.

"Come in here and pick these papers up, file them, send off some mail and finally push my meetings back until Monday, after that you can go home." He told her before hanging up and gathering some blue prints to review at home. Slipping his laptop in to the sleek black case he finally made his way out the door.

"Mr. Kaiba sir Mr. Hori wishes to speak to you, he's on line 3." Kaiba narrowed his eyes at her before continuing to walk away.

"Tell him I'm gone." Was all he said before stepping in to the elevator.

'_That perverted old geezer, he's probably going to ask who Kagome was.'_ Kaiba thought to himself before the ding of the elevator signaled the end of his short journey.

"Have a good evening Kaiba sir." Many of his employees greeted as he passed by. He simply nodded his head in return as he pulled his phone out.

"Roland, take the other car and pick up Kagome's family, than meet me at the hospital." Kaiba told the man on the other line.

"Yes Kaiba sir, I'll be there right away." He replied.

"Are the procedures for the announcement of the Battle city tournaments in place?" Kaiba questioned as he stepped in to his sleek silver 2012 corvette.

"Yes sir, the invitations have been sent and the duelists have been notified. The city of Domino is just awaiting the go sign from you."

"Good." Was all he replied before hanging up the phone, starting the ignition, and driving down the highway towards the hospital.

**[With Kagome]**

"You actually like this movie Kagome? It seems so old." Mokuba stated as he sat up on the bed with her watching Grease on his laptop.

"Yes Mokuba, I actually love this movie. I'm an old fashioned kind of person so I appreciate old movies and music like this." She replied.

"Wow nee-san that's kind of, new." Mokuba stated as he continued to watch the people on the screen dance around. A knock came on the door causing both of them to look up.

"Hey big brother." Mokuba greeted as he hopped down from the bed and walked towards his sibling. Kaiba patted him on the head lightly before walking towards Kagome, Mokuba trailing behind him.

"The doctors said you're free to go any time. Your mother just has to sign a few papers, other than that everything is fine. I've taken the liberty of paying for your hospital bills so your family doesn't have anything to worry about." Kaiba informed her.

"Wait, what? Why?" Kagome questioned him as she turned the movie off and closed the laptop.

"Because I owe you." He replied. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here right now."

"Seto, we talked about this. It isn't your fault." Kagome said as she put a hand over his. Kaiba didn't say a word as he stared at her.

"Hey Souta!" Mokuba's voice broke their little staring contest as Kagome turned to face her family.

"Hello sweetheart how did you sleep last night?" Her mother questioned as she walked through the door, her grandpa following behind with a tall suited man behind him.

"Good evening Kaiba sir." He greeted as he showed his respect towards the young CEO. Kaiba nodded back in acknowledgement.

"Well it was cold but I managed." Kagome replied as she hopped off the bed.

"Are you sure you're feeling better baby?" Her mother questioned worriedly as she held on to Kagome's arm.

"Mom I'm fine I promise." She stated as she straightened her self up.

"Knock knock." A feminine voice stated.

"Hey Tea, Mai, where are the rest of the guys?" Kagome questioned as she made a move to hug her two friends.

"Oh there off in the waiting room ranting about some bandit guy that Yugi was dueling against earlier today." Mai replied as she waved the thought away.

"Dueling?" Kaiba questioned.

"Yeah, he and I were supposed to go to this game at school but Yugi wanted to stop by this fortune teller and see something about his fate, the guy was dressed up like those creeps that attacked Kagome so I didn't trust him, but Yugi was persistent and I couldn't just leave him. The guy asked for Yugi's necklace and than ran off with it. Yugi chased after him and told me to go find Joey and Tristan. All in all it was a strange day." Tea explained.

"When did this happen?" Kaiba questioned.

"Before we got here, we were supposed to go to a soccer game than come back here and visit Kagome but there was a change of plans."

"I see." Kaiba stated before turning around and walking out.

"Sorry to say hun but that boy of yours sure is a mystery at times." Mai stated. Kagome just sweat dropped as her mother gave her a look.

"Kagome you and that boy go out?" She questioned her daughter.

"No mom of course not." She replied putting her hands up in defense. Her mother's face dropped as soon as she said this.

"Why mom?" Kagome questioned as she stared at her mother through worried eyes.

"It's just that, he seems like a good person for you. Better than that last boyfriend you had." Her mother replied as she reminisced about Inuyasha and how he use to make Kagome cry every time she came home.

"Well that's something you haven't shared with us, care to spill some details?" Mai questioned as her and Tea crossed their arms and stared at her with their piercing eyes.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" She questioned as she took in a huge gulp and smiled wearily at her two friends.

"Well honey, Seto said I had to go and sign some papers before you can be released, I'll be back in a few minutes. Get your stuff together while I'm gone." Kagome's mother stated as she winked at the two girls on her bed. They threw her a thumbs up before watching her walk out the door.

"Alright hot shot spill." Mai stated as she stared Kagome down once more.

"What is this, an interrogation?" She questioned as she began to change out of the hospital gown and in to the clothes her mother provided.

"You could say that, I'll play bad cop while Tea here plays the good cop." Mai replied slyly as she checked her nails.

"Come on Kagome, we're your friends." Tea said provoking the conversation more. Kagome just sighed as she put on a pair of light washed jean shorts that fit her to the T.

"Alright, my mom was wrong we never dated but I was in love with somebody that ended up choosing his ex over me and practically telling me to leave once they were back together." Kagome finally admitted, only she cut out the minor details and shortened the story so they could understand a little better. She couldn't tell them that she was a time traveling priestess that just so happens to have fallen in love with a half demon and ended up losing him to a walking corpse, no not yet at least.

"That jerk, don't sweat him honey." Mai stated as she clenched her hand in to a fist.

"Yeah Mai's right, you deserve way better." Tea replied as she crossed her arms and furrowed her brows in anger, what inconsiderate jerk would replace Kagome for somebody else? Only an idiot that's for sure.

"Well, that still doesn't explain who that hunk was that you were dancing with." Mai stated with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yeah Kagome who was he?" Tea questioned as well. Kagome sighed as she put on a white wife beater and afterwards a grey cardigan.

"That was the 'jerks' older brother." Tea and Mai looked at each other than at Kagome before blinking a few times.

"That sexy piece of man meat was his brother huh? I can only imagine what your little boy toy looked like." Mai stated.

"His older brother is a little more graceful than he is, so looks wise I say his older brother takes the cake." Kagome replied.

"You know he reminds me of Kaiba in a way." Tea mused.

"Yeah I was gonna say the same thing, their both tall and they both have that mysterious thing surrounding them, not to mention they look a little similar, Only Kaiba being brunette and blue eyed and that hunk being a hunk." Mai reflected as well.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing when I first saw Kaiba, a little like Sesshomaru." Kagome added as she slipped in to some flip flops and packed away her belongings.

"Well, seems to me you and this 'Sesshomaru' are a little close, what's up with that missy?" Mai questioned again.

"He's like an older brother to me; it was actually surprising that I saw him there." Kagome stated as she zipped her bag up.

"Whoa you said Sesshomaru right? I just googled him and let me tell you this guy is second in the rankings for richest man in the world." Tea stated as she clicked away at the screen.

"You aim pretty high don't you hun?" Mai stated as she grew bug eyed at Kagome. "Let me guess who number one is."

"Seto Kaiba." Tea replied before exing out of the site and closing the computer down.

"No surprise." Mai stated as she got up and walked towards Kagome who was currently taking her hair down from the night before.

"Here hun let me help you." Mai said as she took the pinks and brushed away at her bangs, thank god her mother didn't use a lot or else Kagome would be in so much pain right now.

"I can't wait to get home and shower." Kagome said as she stood there and let Mai work her magic.

"You'll be there in no time sweetheart so don't bug out just yet. Hey Tea did Yugi ever get an invitation to the tournament Kagome's little boyfriend is hosting?" Mai said as she brushed away some tangles.

"I don't know Mai, you're going to have to ask him that." Tea replied.

"Ask who what?" Joey's voice questioned causing the three girls to look up.

"Hey Yugi did you get that invitation for the tournament pretty boy over there is hosting?" Mai questioned as she let the brush go and walked towards him.

"I haven't checked yet Mai but if you'd like you guys can come back to my grandpa's game shop and we can check." Yugi replied as he smiled up at the taller girl.

"Alright that's a bet." Tea exclaimed happily.

"Aye wait a minute wait a minute what tournament? Why didn't I get no invite?" Joey questioned as he turned his attention towards the tall male who just walked past him and towards Kagome.

"Simple Wheeler, I only chose the most ELITE duelist to participate in this tournament." Kaiba replied as he took a side glance at Joey who was now fuming.

"Elite? I was the runner up at duelist kingdom!" Joey exclaimed as he stomped over towards Kaiba.

"That was his tournament Wheeler, to me you'll always be an amateur no matter what ranking you think you deserve." Kaiba bit back harshly.

"Seto." Kagome's soft voice stated causing him to look down at her.

"Are you feeling alright?" He questioned her as he picked up the bags on her bed.

"I'm fine." Kagome replied with a smile.

"Aye don't zone me out I ain't done talking to you Kaiba!" Joey yelled out.

"Well isn't that a pity, because I've been done with you Wheeler." Kaiba replied before taking Kagome's hand and walking past Joey.

"Hey Tea do you mind coming by my house later?" Kagome questioned her friend. Tea nodded before watching her friend disappear through the door.

"That Kaiba's gonna get whats comin to him one day." Joey fumed.

"Cool it Joey and just wait it out you never know you might have gotten in and he's just tryna sike you out." Tristan stated as he patted his friend on the back.

"He's right Joey, Kaiba may have just said those things to distract you." Yugi stated as he smiled up at his friend.

"Well are we going to sit here all day and console this sore loser or are we gonna get going?" Mai questioned as she began to walk out the door.

"She's right guys we better get going." Tea said as she followed after the blond. Tristan trailed after leaving Yugi and Joey behind.

"Hey Joey, isn't your sister's operation two days away from now?" Yugi questioned his best friend. Joey went silent for a minute as he looked down at the floor.

"Yeah it is, I'm kinda scared for her but at the same time I'm happy that she can finally get her sight back." Joey replied.

"It'll be okay, I'm sure she'll make it through especially if you're by her side." Yugi said as he put a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder.

"You're right Yug she will make it. Us Wheelers don't give up too easily." Joey beamed causing a laugh out of his friend.

**[Normal Perspective]**

"Well Mrs. Higurashi here's the prescription that the doctor assigned for your daughter as well as a copy of the release forms. Take care now okay?" A secretary stated as she handed the older woman a manila envelope and a small piece of paper.

"Thank you." Kagome's mother replied before turning around and walking towards her daughter.

"Well you two we're ready to go." She told her daughter who smiled and nodded her head.

"Where are your brother and your grandfather?"

"Oh grandpa is over there talking to Seto and Souta is with them dueling with Mokuba." Kagome replied as she took her mother by the arm and lead her to where they were.

"I hope you know that if you hurt my granddaughter young man I won't hesitate to hurt you." The old man stated as he looked up at Kaiba. For somebody who was half his size and aging he was quiet intimidating when he wanted to be.

"Grandpa." Kagome scolded as she stepped up next to the old man.

"Hello there child I was just telling your friend here about how nice it was of him to take care of you." He lied in an attempt to save himself from a lecture.

"Yeah yeah okay well come on we gotta get home now." Kagome replied as she mentally rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Roland." Kaiba called out.

"Yes Kaiba sir." The man replied as he appeared by the tall teenager's side.

"Make sure they get home safely." Kaiba ordered.

"Will do Kaiba sir." He replied before escorting the family towards the elevator.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Souta." Mokuba stated as he bid his friend a farewell.

"Awe man what about our game?" Souta questioned with his whiny voice.

"You guys can finish another time let's go." Kagome stated as she pulled him by the ear.

"Bye Seto, bye Mokuba!" She yelled out before joining her family.

"Come on Mokuba." Kaiba stated as he made his own departure from the hospital.

**[Seto's Perspective]**

"Mr. Kaiba you have an update of the corporation's current stature with the merger you made last week."

"Transfer it to my computer. Did you mail the documents?" He replied before walking in to his office.

"Yes sir, they should all be awaiting their respectful owner's mail boxes now." She replied as she typed away on the computer in front of her. Kaiba didn't say a word as he entered his office.

"Come on Mokuba." He stated towards the small boy behind him. Kaiba quickly got to work as he opened up the needed files and checked over any necessary things. Mokuba lounged him self in on the couch before turning on the flat screen TV hooked up to the wall. Flipping through the channels he stopped when he spotted the news was on.

"And in today's news at Domino Museum Ishizu Ishtar of the Egyptian historical society announced the opening of her highly anticipated Egyptian exhibit." An announcer stated before turning the camera towards a weirdly dressed woman.

"Gaming fans are especially invited, this world premier showcase newly discovered and never before seen artifacts chronicling the history of Egyptian games, in ancient time's games were not played just for fun as they are today. Everyone from princes to peasants waged dueling games against each other for land, wealth, but especially for power. These games were epic battles." The TV than moved from the image of the woman to what seemed to be dumpster crates being hauled.

"I've unearthed relics that suggest the great Pharaoh himself may have competed against a great force that threatened to destroy the entire world. Of course this is still speculation, in fact further studying needs to be done." Mokuba turned eager eyes at his older brother who was busy clicking away.

"We have to check out the exhibit Seto, it sounds awesome!" He stated.

"I'm busy running a company Mokuba, I don't have time for mummies and Pharaoh's." Kaiba replied as he looked over diagrams and bar graphs.

"Oh, I thought you'd be in to this kind of thing, whatever." Mokuba replied as he turned his attention back on the TV. Kaiba didn't think anything of it as he continued to look over the progress of his company; suddenly the phone rang diverting his attention from the task in front of him. Continuing to type away with his left hand, Kaiba skillfully answered the phone with the freed one.

"Kaiba." He stated with slight agitation as he was forced to split his concentration from his work to the conversation.

"This is Ishizu Ishtar, you should really pay closer attention to my press conference." Kaiba was taken back as he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"How did you know I was watching?" He questioned as he turned his full attention from the screen of the laptop to the screen of the TV, he watched as the woman seemed to stare at him and speak while he held the receiver a couple inches away.

"I'm personally inviting Seto Kaiba to this evening's private exhibition. I promise what he will witness will change his life forever." The statement sent chills down Kaiba's spine.

"I know of your passion for duel monsters, are you interested in a card strong enough to defeat Exodia?" She questioned through the phone causing Kaiba to grow wide eyed at the thought of such a card.

"I take your silence as a yes Seto Kaiba, if that's the case meet me at Domino Museum in thirty minutes." She stated before the harsh sound of a dial tone reached his ears. Kaiba returned the phone down to it's receiver as he got up.

"You're actually going to go Seto?" Mokuba questioned as he turned the TV off and hopped down from the couch.

"Something tells me I should pay a visit to this exhibit." The older male replied.

"Does that mean I can go back to Souta's house?" Mokuba questioned hopefully.

"No, I want you to go and gather up the technology specialists and fire up the systems, I want to test out those duel disks before I send them out for the tournament." Kaiba replied. Mokuba just shrugged before running off to do his brother's bidding. Kaiba soon followed out the door.

"I want you to tell Roland to pick my laptop up and deliver it to the house, than I need you to check the updates on the duelists that are going to be able to participate in the tournament. Is that clear?" Kaiba ordered as he turned his gaze on his assistant.

"Crystal sir." She replied before picking up the phone and dialing the security guard's number. Kaiba turned his focus back on what Ishizu had said as soon as he was alone in the elevator.

'_Change my life forever. Hn, this better not be a waste of my time.'_ He thought to himself as the ding of the elevator rang. Stepping out he made his way quickly towards the awaiting limo parked outside.

"Good evening sir Kaiba." One of his bodyguards greeted. Kaiba nodded his head in response before getting in.

"Domino Museum, and make it fast." Kaiba ordered as the man shut the door. The car immediately sped off down the highway as Kaiba was left to his thoughts in the back seat. Ten minutes passed before they arrived at the museum.

"We're here sir." The same man stated as he opened the door for the young CEO.

"Keep the engine running, I won't be long." Kaiba stated as he got out.

"Yes sir." The man replied before closing the door and bowing his respects. Kaiba looked up at the building before walking towards it, his coat blowing softly by the wind behind him, his steel briefcase hanging by his side. The two double doors opened up causing his hairs to stand on end as the caress of the air conditioners touched his skin. Making his way inside he locked eyes with a woman standing next to two tall males. She eyed him closely with a pair of washed up navy blue eyes.

"Thank you for coming Seto Kaiba." She greeted.

"Where are the other guests?" He questioned her as he walked up to her.

"I said this was a private exhibition, you were the only one invited because it makes conducting business so much easier." She replied. Two men instantly walked up from behind Kaiba.

"We've locked all the entrances." One of the men stated as they stood guard over the front.

"Nobody's allowed in or out." The other added as he stood beside the other man. Kaiba eyed the two from the corner of his eyes before turning his gaze back on the woman in front of him.

"It's only been a minute but I'm already bored. If you don't tell me what this is all about I'm leaving now." He stated before turning around and giving her a side glance. Ishizu turned her gaze towards the floor.

"Excuse us, we've faced a string of thefts and we have to be careful. You can leave anytime you wish Seto Kaiba, however I believe it's in your best interest to see all that we have to offer." She stated before looking back up at him. Kaiba turned back around to face her.

"Really now hmm, and how do you know what's best for me?" He questioned her as a small smirk placed it's self in the spot a frown use to be.

"Please, come this way." She replied before turning around and walking off. Kaiba followed her down a poorly lit set of stairs before finally arriving in to a small room where ancient scriptures hung behind glass cases.

"Kaiba, do you believe in destiny?" She questioned once they were alone.

"Does it matter?" He questioned back. Ishizu ignored the sarcasm that dripped from his voice as she continued on with her tour.

"Ancient Egyptians thought that the true path of one's life was already pre-determined because history repeats it's self through out the ages. A never ending circle, they would say it was not your choice to come here for it was destined that the two of us would meet." Kaiba had enough of this nonsense as he stopped his walking.

"Look, all that nonsense may interest you but I didn't come here for an Egyptian History lesson." Kaiba stated. "I came here because you said it would be worth my while but it looks like you've wasted my time. So if there's a point to this let's get to it already because I have a company to run back home."

"Hn." Ishizu replied as she turned around to gaze at the male before her.

"You said you had an exclusive offer for me." Kaiba stated as he flashbacked to the conversation they had. "I know everything about duel monsters and nothing can stop the power that Exodia holds. So quit the charade and tell me what's going on."

"All in good time Kaiba, duel monsters are based upon a 5,000 year old game. It was played by ancient Egyptians for power, it was extremely dangerous." Ishizu replied.

"Who cares?" Kaiba retorted as he continued to stare her down.

"Maxamillion Pegasus did, he fell in love with the game and decided to reinvent it for modern times."

"What's your point?" Kaiba questioned again, his agitation continued to rise as she continued to play the game of cat and mouse with him.

"I'm getting to it, unbeknownst to most duelists Pegasus created a series of all powerful cards that were never released to the public, it's no surprise that he kept the strongest monsters for himself." Ishizu continued.

"Hn.." Kaiba replied as a bit of interest sparked inside of him. Ishizu narrowed her eyes and smiled at the tall male before turning back around.

"Follow me Kaiba, and I'll reveal the reason why I called you here today." She stated as she began to walk off once again. Kaiba contemplated for a moment before choosing to follow the strange woman.

'_This better be worth my while.'_ He thought to himself as he walked behind her down the long corridor.

**[With Kagome]**

She was finally glad to wash away the sticky feeling she felt off as she rubbed her self down with body wash. She let the soft pressure of the shower head relax her aching muscles as she sang to the beat of her own music.

"Hey sis! Mom and I are gonna go down to the store real quick! We'll be back in an hour or so! Gramps is getting dropped off at his friend's house for a game of bingo! You gonna be okay by your self?" Souta yelled through her bathroom door.

"Yeah! I'll be okay! Tell mom to get me some more shampoo okay? I love you guys and be careful!" Kagome yelled back.

"Alright sis, I love you too!" Souta finally stated as he left her alone to finish up, letting the shower run a little longer Kagome continued with her bathroom rituals before finally shutting the water off and stepping out the bathtub wrapped in her pink towels. Humming a little song to her self she let her hair out of its fuzzy chamber and ran her fingers through it before putting on lotion.

"I'm coming!" She yelled out the window as the ring of the doorbell sounded through the small house. It went silent for a minute until the doorbell continued to ring. Kagome's good mood drifted away as she yelled back out the window.

"Hold your horses already! I'll be there!" The ringing continued causing Kagome to finally snap. Running down the stairs in nothing but a towel Kagome threw the door open and regretted it the moment she saw who the person was.

"You guys again?" She questioned as she backed up in to her home.

"We told you, what our master wants our master gets and he wants you foolish girl!" The man replied as he walked in with two other men.

"You black cloaked freaks are really starting to get on my last nerve." Kagome replied as she continued to back up.

"Well princess, come with us like a good little girl and we won't have to make this hard on you." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him while trying her best to keep the towel up.

"Who are you anyways and why do you continuously pester me?" She questioned as she tried to find a way of escaping.

"How rude of us not to introduce our selves, we are the rare hunters and we've come here to bring you to our master."

"Rare hunters?" Kagome was lost.

"Yes little girl, we are hunters that search for rare cards, we wait in the shadows until a prey comes a long that has something we want, after we stalk it we pounce on it and take what's ours, in any way possible." He explained before taking another step towards her.

"Well than what do you bozo's want with me? Last time I checked I was full blown person, not a rare card that you can take an claim for your self." Kagome bit back harshly.

"You may not be a rare card but you are a rare prize that our master wishes to claim for himself." The man countered.

'_What do I do?'_ Kagome asked her self as she searched frantically for a way out.

"You're trapped princess, you have no where to run."

'_Why me? Why me? Why me?'_ Kagome questioned her self as she was roughly taken by the arm.

"Not fighting back today are you?" The man questioned as she unwillingly followed him out the door.

"Aye, you know she don't look half bad. She doesn't look bad at all. Why not having some fun with her before we give her up to the master?" Kagome scrunched her nose up in disgust at the man's nasty suggestion.

"I'm sorry to cut in on this little parade but I believe you have something that belongs to me." A deep voice stated causing the three cloaked men to look back. Kagome's hair stood on end as she heard this. Turning around slowly she was surprised to see who it was.

"Bakura?" She questioned. The white haired boy seemed different; Kagome could see a powerful dark aura surrounding his usual pure form.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked. Bakura just let out a cold laugh before swiftly punching the man in the face.

"You'll pay for that!" The other one stated as he rushed after Bakura only to fall down the shrine stairs. Kagome was instantly flipped in front of the man acting like a shield for the poor coward.

"You imbecile, let her go or face a more grueling punishment." Bakura stated causing the man to tremble slightly. Kagome silently prayed that her towel wouldn't fall while the man had her arms behind her.

"Aye whats goin on here?" A familiar voice questioned. Kagome looked up and was relieved to see Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Tea there.

"Kagome it's okay! We'll get you away from that creep!" Tristan yelled out.

"Does somebody have a phone on them? We need to call Kaiba!" Tea stated causing an uneasy look to pass through Joey's face.

"What do we need to call him for? I can handle this!" Joey stated as he rushed after the guy.

"Joey don't be a hero!" Tristan yelled out.

"Joey you idiot!" Tea screamed as she watched the reckless actions of her friend. The man holding Kagome instantly pulled a knife out and pointed it towards her throat making Joey stop with his rescue attempt.

"Don't make the mistake kids unless you want your friend here to start sprouting out a bloody fountain." The man warned. Kagome didn't know what to do, she felt helpless. The drugs from the hospital were really taking their toll on her body, not to mention the blood she lost from the head injury that one freak had cost her. Her knees began to buck as she fought hard to stand up. The surroundings around her began to fade slowly and the last thing she heard was

"KAGOME HANG ON!"

**[END]**

**Author's Babble:** I guess the last chapter wasn't as popular as I hoped it would be, oh well can't have everything you wish for. Let me guys tell you, this has got to be the most grueling story I have ever done. Never have I sat there and actually researched something as much as I did this. I'm talking rewinding episodes and looking up character information and blah blah blah! I hope I'm doing a good job on it :| Well don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The more reviews I get the more chapters you receive ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **So I watched these episodes very carefully even wrote down some of the things they said, of course I revised everything and added my own input here and there. But all in all this was a hard freaking chapter to do. I had to look up the cards and see their strengths and watch the episodes more than 5 times to get a good idea of how crazy Seto Kaiba can get when it comes to cards. Freaks me out but hey Kagome can handle that right? ;) hehe enjoy.

**Chapter Eight: Welcome, Obelisk The Tormentor!**

"I've secured the most precious artifacts here." Ishizu stated as she led Kaiba down a flight of stairs. "We've recovered stone carvings that depicted the earliest known games played in Egypt. I'm sure you will find it most familiar."

Ishizu than turned around and stared at the tall male before her. "Kaiba, behold the origin of duel monsters."

"Hn." Was all he replied as he walked past her and in to the dark room. The lights suddenly came on as Kaiba's eyes grew wide to the artifact in front of him.

"It can't be!" He stated as he walked a little closer towards it. "These carvings look like duel monster cards! Than that means your story is true."

Ishizu walked towards him and stopped when she was standing behind the stoic male. "I see you've come to your senses; furthermore there was a theory that during those ancient times these monsters were real. Egyptian sorcerers summoned monsters to earth to do their bidding. But they soon realized that these monsters could not be controlled. They destroyed countless villages and brought Earth to the brink of destruction. The citizens turned to the Pharaoh for help, though he could not permanently defeat the monsters he managed to use his magic to seal them away in stone tablets and brought peace to the world."

Kaiba stared at each and every image on the tablet as Ishizu continued to tell her story.

"However, over time evil sorcerers learned how to control the monsters and released them from the tablets, with their army of powerful monsters the sorcerers were confident that no one could stand in their way. They betrayed the Pharaoh and waged an all out war against him." Taking a few steps forward Ishizu walked towards the left side of Kaiba and stared up at the pictures provided by the slab next to the one he was currently staring at.

"This is the one you must look at." She stated before turning her gaze towards him. Kaiba didn't respond as he returned her gaze. "This carving is the reason I've called you here tonight." Feeling something tugging at his insides he took a few steps forwards until he was next to the odd woman.

"It depicts one of the main conflicts in the war between the Pharaoh and his greatest opponent." Kaiba stared at her as she informed him about the past. "Closely examine this artifact, after this moment Kaiba; your life will never be the same again."

Looking away from her Kaiba turned his gaze towards the artifact in front of him. A cold draft suddenly surrounded his body as surprise over took him.

"That's the Pharaoh? But that's Yugi." He stated as he stared at one of the images that looked so much like his rival. "And the monster carved above him is the dark magician!"

"On the left is the sorcerer fighting against him, that's you Kaiba." Ishizu stated causing Kaiba's surprise to grow even more. "If you still have any doubt, look at his monster, it's the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Kaiba didn't know what to think as he stared up at those images on the wall. He couldn't believe it. What she was saying was actually true. Maybe that should explain why his blood ran cold when it came to Yugi. They were meant to be rivals.

'The hieroglyphics read that the mighty sorcerer marched in to the Pharaoh's chamber and challenged him and his legion of noble magicians to a legendary duel with the fate of the world at stake." Kaiba stood there wide eyed as he let the information seep in to his brain.

"The Pharaoh accepted the sorcerer's challenge and an epic battle began, both opponents unleashed their most powerful monsters against each other. The sorcerer fighting to control the world, and the Pharaoh and his loyal followers fighting to save it, today 5,000 years later this ancient battle is being played out once again. Do you see? Now, do you believe in destiny Kaiba?"

Clenching his fist around the handle of his briefcase Kaiba turned his gaze towards the floor. "This can't be real. There's no way, this piece of rock has got to be a fake."

"If you won't trust my words, than you must look back in time and experience a part of the battle first hand. Which I can help you do with my millennium necklace"

Suddenly Ishizu's necklace began to glow causing Kaiba to take a step back from her. He watched in complete amazement as the object continued to glow brighter and brighter.

"Now, open your mind and see in to the past!" Ishizu said as the light completely engulfed the room causing Kaiba to put his arm up to his eyes in an attempt to shield them. Before he knew it he felt like he was floating through time and space.

**[Back with Kagome]**

He had to think fast or else she would be reduced to nothing but a bloody puddle.

'_This nitwit has been saying how much his master wants the girl there's no possible way that fool would harm her.'_ Bakura thought to him self as he scanned the place.

"What are you two fools going to do now? You have no way of saving your friend!" The man yelled out before laughing.

'_There. NOW.'_ Bakura thought to himself as he took the opportunity of the man being too distracted with him self to pay attention.

"What's this?" The man questioned before getting the knife kicked swiftly out of his hand. Turning back around Bakura caught Kagome in time before swinging his fist straight in to the man's nose knocking him out.

**[Slight intervention from Yugi]**

"Yeah that's how you show 'em!" Joey yelled out as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Alright Bakura!" Tea yelled out as she jumped up and down. Yugi just stood still as he watched Bakura carry Kagome towards them.

'_There's an ominous feeling surrounding him Yugi, I want you to be careful.' _

'_What do you mean spirit?'_ Yugi questioned in confusion.

'_I don't know how to explain it but I sense a dark and powerful aura around him, maybe its wise if you we stay weary of him.' _

'_Alright spirit, if you say so.'_ Yugi replied before joining his friends in bringing Kagome in to the house.

**[Normal Perspective]**

Kagome woke up with the worst headache of her life.

"Ohhh." She moaned out as she clenched her head in pain.

"Kagome? Hey guys Kagome's waking up!" She heard a feminine voice call out. Suddenly the sound of footsteps on the floor closed in on her alerting her that she wasn't home alone any more.

"Who's there?" She called out before getting up only to fall in to two sturdy arms.

"Kagome it's me Tea. Remember? There's Joey, and Yugi, Tristan, and even Bakura is here with you." Tea replied as she put a worried hand over her friend's temple.

"Kagome, wake up, it's me Bakura." A soft male voice stated. Kagome opened her eyes and blinked a few times before looking up. Brown eyes met blue as Kagome and Bakura stared at each other.

"What are you guys doing here?" She questioned as she tried to get up once more.

"We stopped by before going over to Yugi's house for movie night and to see if he got that invitation, remember I told you I'd come over for a bit?" Tea informed her. Kagome nodded her head in understanding before forcing her self to get up.

"What's going on here?" She heard her mother question as she rushed towards her daughter.

"Mrs. Higurashi I apologize for our being over so late but we came over to see how she was feeling. " Tea stated as she tried to find the right words so as to not worry the poor mother.

"It's a good thing too because if we didn't she would have been taken by those jerks." Tristan added.

"You mean they came after her again?" Kagome's mother questioned as she put a protective arm over her daughter's shoulder. Kagome leaned in to her mother as she found some comfort next to the older woman.

"I'm getting sick of this. When will those jerks leave my sister alone!" Souta yelled out before throwing down the groceries he was holding and running upstairs towards his room.

"SOUTA!" His mother called out only to hear the slam of a door as her reply.

"Don't sweat it Mrs. Higurashi I'll go talk to him." Tristan offered as he made his way after her son.

"Thank you sweetheart." She replied as she sat Kagome down once again on the couch and collected the items from the floor.

"Do any of you know Seto Kaiba's number?" She questioned as she got back up.

"Uhm, I think if we look through the phone book we can contact his secretary." Tea stated.

"There's one in that drawer over there dear." The older lady stated before turning around and walking towards the kitchen. "I'll make you kids some tea."

"Hey Yugi, why do you think those creeps are always targeting her?" Joey questioned as he leaned against the door frame of the kitchen.

"I don't know Joey, but I remember the spirit telling me about how he felt a weird holy energy coming from her one time." Yugi replied as he stood next to Tea who was looking through the phone book. Kagome felt glued to the spot instantly as she listened to them.

"What? Holy energy? What's that suppose to mean?" Joey questioned as he scratched the top of his head.

"Hey guys I got it!" Tea exclaimed as she pointed a finger towards the page of the book.

"Here are some cookies for you kids." Kagome's mother stated as she walked back in to the living room with a tray of cookies. Joey's mouth began to water as he eyed the delightful little things.

"Hey Mrs. Higurashi can I use your phone? I found Kaiba's number." The older woman nodded her head yes before rushing to get the cordless phone from the kitchen. Handing Tea the phone the younger girl quickly dialed the number to Kaiba's corporation.

"Hello, KaibaCorp. How can I help you?" A feminine voice greeted on the other line.

"Hello? This is Tea Gardner, I need to speak with Seto Kaiba, it's urgent." She replied.

"I'm sorry to inform you Ms. Gardner but sir Kaiba is else where at the moment and wishes not to be disturbed." The woman replied as she clicked away at something.

"Are you sure you can't give me a cell phone number or something?" Tea questioned hopefully.

"I'm sorry but it is against company policy to give out Mr. Kaiba's personal numbers." She replied.

"Is Mokuba there?" Tea questioned again agitation peaking through her voice.

"Yes ma'am, I'll patch you through to him right now." The woman replied sensing the aggravation from the younger girl. Tea waited a couple seconds before Mokuba's voice came through.

"What's up Tea?" He greeted.

"Mokuba, where's your brother? I need to talk to him immediately." Tea replied. The other people in the room grew silent as they awaited the news.

"Oh, sorry Tea he's at this exhibition thing down at the museum. He won't be back till I don't know. Why what's happening?" Mokuba replied.

"It's Kagome, she got attacked by those creeps again and her mother wants to talk to him." Tea informed the young boy.

"What? They tried to hurt my nee-san again?" Mokuba's voice questioned angrily. Tea winced slightly at the boy's tone before replying.

"Yeah, it was a good thing we came by or else she would have been kidnapped, and even possibly….taken advantage of." It was hard for Tea to let out the last words as she thought about the possibilities of what could have happened. Mokuba went silent for what seemed like forever.

"I'm sending some security guards over there right away. Don't worry Tea I'll let Seto know right when he walks through the door."

"Alright Mokuba, and thank you." Tea stated as relief washed over her heart. At least now her friend would be safe for the time being.

"Don't thank me Tea; I'd do anything for my nee-san." Mokuba replied before the crisp sound of the dial tone sounded through her ears.

"Well sweetheart what did he say?" Kagome's mother questioned.

"Kaiba's not there right now, so I only got the chance to speak to Mokuba. He said he'd send some people over to watch over you guys. And that as soon as Seto walked through the door he'd inform him of the situation." Tea replied as she set the phone on the coffee table.

"Well to be completely honest with ya Tea, I trust myself more than I trust those morons in suits." Joey stated.

"What do you mean Joey?" Yugi questioned as he looked up at his friend.

"I mean Yug, those cheap bodyguards can't protect them selves how do you expect them to protect Kagome?" Joey replied causing Kagome's mother's worry to rise to new levels.

"Are you suggesting we stay with them until Kaiba get's here himself?" Bakura questioned surprising everybody around him. Through out the whole time since he'd saved Kagome he hadn't said a word.

"That's exactly what I'm sayin!" Joey replied.

"All of you are welcome to stay. I'll just have to bring out some pillows and blankets. Tea dear you can sleep with Kagome in her room." Tea smiled at the older woman before nodding her head.

"Let me call my grandpa first and let him know where I'm at." Yugi stated as he grabbed the phone off the table.

**[Back with Kaiba.]**

"That sorcerer is a big mouthed losing chump; you can't compare him to me!" Kaiba stated as he put a hand up against the wall in an attempt to balance him self. That vision was too real, but there were many things that only seem to be things that they weren't. Ishizu turned around and faced him as she narrowed her eyes dangerously at the hard headed male.

"Well than, maybe the final vision will convince you!" She stated before her necklace glowed once more engulfing Kaiba in to the world of the past.

"Nooo!" He yelled out as he was forced to face the feeling of floating once more. Kaiba looked down once again and watched the battle unfold. His counterpart now summoned the ultimate power of the Blue eyes on to the playing field. He watched as the man commanded his dragon to destroy his opponents remaining monsters before letting out a cold hollow evil laugh.

"Victory is mine!" He heard the man say before lifting up what appeared to be a staff.

"Now are you convinced Kaiba?" Ishizu questioned as he was sucked back in to the present time. He was currently on his knees in disbelief as he looked up at the slab in front of him.

"As I said before, history is destined to repeat it's self. It's not just coincidence that Yugi is your greatest opponent. You two have battled in the ancient past! It was destiny that you and Yugi dueled, and it's destined that you two will battle again." Kaiba calmed him self down before getting back up on his feet again, Grabbing his briefcase as he made a move to stand next to Ishizu.

"Thanks for the lecture, but I make my own destiny and I do what I wanna do." Kaiba stated before turning to walk away. "Your mind tricks won't keep me from the destiny I choose."

"Kaiba, what I thought you wanted were powerful monsters." Ishizu said causing an abrupt stop in Kaiba's stride. "The duel monsters cards that surpass the power of Exodia, what if I told you that they were in front of your eyes the whole time?"

"What?" Kaiba questioned as he turned around once more.

"Take a look at the top." She stated, Kaiba averted his eyes instantly towards the top of the slab. "They were the strongest and most feared creatures of annihilation, Obelisk the Tormenter, Slipher the sky dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Control one and you can destroy a million armies, wield all three and the planet it's self will quake in fear."

"And Pegasus turned them in to cards?" Kaiba questioned.

"Yes." Ishizu replied.

"You lie, if he had them why didn't he use them against me at duelist kingdom?"

"Because Pegasus feared the power of these Egyptian God cards, you can not fathom the magical energy contained within." Ishizu replied as she turned around to look at him face to face. "Pegasus could not control the power of the cards he created, they threatened to over whelm and destroy him."

'_Cards that even make Pegasus quake in his boots; if I can obtain the three legendary monsters I'll be unstoppable in any duel. Yugi won't stand a chance! But how do I get them? I can't ask Pegasus, he's dropped off the face of the Earth. They have to exist somewhere.'_ Kaiba thought as he stared up at the three great beasts carved in to the stone.

"Ishizu, what did Pegasus do with the cards?" He questioned as he turned his gaze towards her.

"He gave them to me for safe keeping." She replied. "Pegasus realized that if these cards fell in to the wrong hands, they could bring about the end of the world. He had me bury them in secret locations, but the cards were discovered. I must find them and hide them once again."

"You mean to tell me someone already found the cards?"

"Yes." Ishizu replied.

"Tell me who?" Kaiba demanded.

"The rare hunters." Ishizu stated with narrowed eyes. Kaiba's eyes grew big at this.

"Rare hunters?"

"They are ruthless underground sect of elite duelists. They rob and steal rare cards worldwide to sell on the black market for enormous profits; however they keep the strongest cards for themselves to create powerful decks that destroy all opposition. They operate in shadows where they are nearly impossible to find. That is why I need your help to draw them out in to the open!" Ishizu stated.

"What do you mean draw them out in to the open?" Kaiba questioned.

"Kaiba, if you were to start a duel monsters tournament, your reputation would attract the greatest duelists in the world. This would be the greatest concentration of precious cards ever assembled in one location."

"I already have one coming up Ishizu; I plan on announcing it tomorrow night. But now that you've told me about this, I'm going to have to make this happen as fast as I can. The rare hunters won't resist such tempting bait; they'll come by the droves like vultures to a carcass, than they'll bring the Egyptian God cards." Kaiba stated in understanding. Ishizu nodded her head before walking towards him and taking a card out of her sleeve.

"One more thing" She stated as she handed it to him. "Take this."

Kaiba stared wide eyed at her offer. "Can it be? It's Obelisk the Tormenter! I thought you told me the cards were stolen!"

"I never stated that they were all stolen." Ishizu countered. "I managed to retrieve one in time. You may borrow it during the tournament but I expect it back."

Kaiba smiled at the foolish female in front of him. "You know it's not everyday that I get a card this rare handed to me. What if I chose to keep it forever? What makes you think I can be trusted? I could walk out and you'd never see it again."

Narrowing her eyes at him Ishizu shook her head. "You will return the card to me."

"Hn." Was all he responded as he turned back around and walked out.

"I have for seen it." Ishizu stated causing Kaiba to give her a side glance. "Beware Seto Kaiba, Obelisk may be too powerful for you to control."

"I'll bet." He stated in a cocky sort of way.

"You may not yet believe in destiny but before the tournament is done you will have to face your past."

"Hn, you know I read that once in a fortune cookie." Kaiba stated mockingly before turning his gaze towards the exit above him.

"I'm not going to organize this tournament because of your fairytales and your hocus pocus mind tricks." He stated. "I'm organizing it in order to gain my title back as the number one ranked duelist in the world, nothing more."

Ishizu didn't reply as she watched him walk out on her. _'You will soon learn the truth in my words Seto Kaiba.'_ She thought to her self.

Kaiba walked out of the museum with so many thoughts that he almost had the idea his head was going to explode.

"Sir Kaiba. Mokuba called with some urgent news." His body guard informed him before opening the door. This snapped Kaiba right out of the trance he seemed to be in as he got inside and took his cell phone out. Dialing his younger sibling's number he waited patiently.

"Seto! Where have you been! I've been trying to call you for the past hour now!" Mokuba stated without even a hello. This made Kaiba worry, his brother was never this antsy about anything unless it was absolutely dior.

"What happened Mokuba?" He questioned as his nerves stood on end. So many things were happening all at once, and he didn't know exactly how to address them at the moment.

"First off there was a slight glitch in the duel disk system's network, we got it fixed and settled right away though so that shouldn't be too much of a problem." Mokuba began.

"I'll see that for myself. Now go on." Kaiba replied.

"Now, this is the news that even made me angry. Those thugs that you told me attacked Kagome went after her again this evening. I sent Roland and a couple other guys over there to watch the grounds while I waited for you. Now hurry up and get here big brother! She needs you and I want to see my nee-san!" Mokuba informed him. Kaiba clenched the cellular device currently lodged in his hand. He had enough problems and now this? Good God he needed a vacation.

"I'll be there Mokuba, get the systems ready I'm testing them out tonight. Than afterwards we're going to Kagome's house." Kaiba stated before hanging up on his younger sibling.

'_This is really starting to get on my nerves.'_ He thought to himself as they pulled up to KaibaCorp. Looking down at the cell phone in his hand he decided to call her and see if she was okay. The phone rang a couple times before a male voice answered. Narrowing his eyes as he stepped out of his car, Kaiba continued to listen to the different voices on the other end.

"Hello? Is that you Kaiba?" An annoying voice questioned. (I bet you'll never guess who that is.)

"Wheeler, what are you doing at Kagome's house?" He questioned as he boarded the elevator, two of his bodyguards next to him.

"I'm over here making sure she's protected that's what! More than you can say you lousy rich punk!" Joey replied back.

"Don't test my nerves today geek; I'm not in the mood. Put her mother on the phone now." He demanded. After a few seconds he heard a crash in the background and Tea's voice obviously yelling at the mess Joey had probably made.

"Hello dear?" He finally heard her mother's voice question just as the elevator sounded off notifying them that they were on the correct floor.

"Yes Mrs. Higurashi I'm here." He replied as he put a hand up to silence anything anyone of his staff members had to say.

"I know its late dear but can you come over? I'd like to speak with you about something important." She stated.

"I'll be there as soon as I get something out of the way Mrs. Higurashi." He replied.

"Thank you sweetheart, just call me back and let me know when you're on your way." She stated before hanging up on him. Putting the phone in to his pocket Kaiba turned his attention towards his younger brother.

"Now, let's get this over with. I have other important matters to attend to." He stated before grabbing one of the duel disks displayed behind a case and walking towards what seemed to be an arena. Mokuba nodded his head before throwing on a headset and sitting him self in one of the oversized roll around chairs provided. The rest of the staff immediately got to work monitoring the screens and getting the systems ready for commencement. The arena was lowered and leveled out as Mokuba stared at the computer screens in front of him.

On his way down Kaiba pressed a small button located at the end of his jacket's collar. "I want all the safeguards turned off as soon as the test starts." He stated before turning it off and hearing the protests he was sure his brother would make.

"All hands stand by for the final test of the new duel disk system!" Somebody stated as they paged the whole building. Kaiba stood on the right side as he waited for it to begin.

"As you've requested Mr. Kaiba we've removed all safe guards from the computer." A middle aged man stated as he scribbled some notes down on to a clipboard. A bad feeling instantly washed over Mokuba as he turned his gaze from the computer to his big brother.

"You're crazy if you go through with this Seto!" He stated. "If the safeguards are turned off, the monsters in this duel could really hurt you!"

"Enough whining" Was all he said as he as he lifted the duel disk to his arm and slipped it through. Immediately it locked it's self around his slender arm and started up signaling the staff to begin with the testing. "Let's go."

'_I invented this new duel disk system, and I'll be the one to test it. I have to make sure the KaibaCorp satellite tracking system is working perfectly. It traces all KaibaCorp duel disks allowing me to keep an eye out for every duel in the tournament and I can't afford any screw ups!'_ He thought to himself as he took a look at his creation. _'But more importantly I want to test the power of my new Egyptian God card. If I'm going to use it to destroy Yugi and reclaim my rightful title as number one duelist in the entire world. I need to make absolutely sure it's as powerful as Ishizu claims. She may have bored me with her hocus pocus nonsense about the past but she was right about one thing, Yugi and I will face each other again, and this time with a deck full of rare cards I will be victorious.' _

"The duel disk is online, engaging the robot." One of his staff members stated causing Kaiba to look up and get ready.

"We've updated the robot's hard drive with the tournaments rules as well as providing it with the deck you used from duelist Kingdom. We followed your exact instructions Kaiba sir." Kaiba smiled as the robot was lowered down to the field. He was more than ready to test out the power his new card held, not to mention he was itching to hurry up and get to Kagome.

"I'm setting skill level at max." Someone stated as they clicked away on the computer. Mokuba just looked at him before turning his gaze towards his brother.

"We're ready to begin on your command Kaiba sir!"

"Seto are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Mokuba questioned once more.

"Keep the medics on standby; the probability of injury is 90%." One of the technology specialists stated causing Mokuba to clench his teeth at the information.

"Listen why don't you keep your calculations to yourself?" He yelled out as he hopped off his chair and wrapped his small hand in to a fist waving it at the man next to him.

"I'm just doing my job, since the robot is armed with the exact same deck Mr. Kaiba used at duelist kingdom, risk of injury is high." The man stated. Mokuba just rolled his eyes before jumping back up on the chair.

"You mean you put all three blue eyes white dragons in the duel robots deck?" He questioned.

"Right, those were Mr. Kaiba's direct orders before he came up here." He replied

'_Seto's in major trouble if he gets attacked by a blue eyes!'_ Mokuba thought to himself as he watched his brother's every move. _'I hope he knows what he's doing!'_

Kaiba didn't waste anytime as he took his deck out and placed it in the slot the machine provided initiating the start of the duel.

'_Powerful, that's what Ishizu said. But there's no way I'll know how powerful an Egyptian God Card is until I see with my own two eyes.'_ Kaiba thought once more as he eyed his mechanical opponent_. 'And the best way to test Obelisk the Tormentor's power is against not one, but three of the most powerful dragons in all of duel monsters.'_

Kaiba instantly imagined the three glorious beasts facing him as he continued to ponder the power of his new card. _'Three on one may seem unfair but if the Egyptian God Card's are as powerful as that woman claims. Obelisk should destroy them'_ A smile formed on his usually calm face at the thought.

"Let's GO!" He yelled out.

"Switching to the main computers auto duel system."

"Checked." The man Mokuba yelled at stated.

"Standing by."

"Engage." Mokuba was about to reach his boiling point by now.

"Good luck and be careful Seto." He told his older sibling as the robot started up and Seto put his arm in front of him.

"Launching hologram projectors." One of the men stated as two small objects flew out of Kaiba's duel disk, and attached themselves on to the floor in between the two opponents. They began to glow as the robot began to draw its cards.

'_With my new portable projectors, there's no need for over sized dueling arenas.'_ Kaiba thought before drawing his own five cards.

"Its time to duel." He stated as he eyed his mechanical opponent.

"Draw card. Accessing duel data base for optimal battle. Set monster card in defense mode." The computer announced as a hologram of the card was sent in to play in front of it.

"I'll play this card face down. Next I summon the mighty battle ox!" Kaiba stated as he made his move and drew a card. "Destroy its monster! Go my battle ox use your Axe slam attack!" The holographic figure quickly attacked the face down card to reveal a small mechanical monster.

"Oh no cyber jar!" Kaiba stated.

"Monster, cyber jar, Special effect one: destroy all monsters on the field." The computer said before cyber jar blasted Kaiba's Axe warrior in to bits. "Cyber jar, special effect two: each player summons up to five monsters on the field." Kaiba narrowed his eyes in displeasure as he took out five cards from his deck.

"Set two monsters on to field." The computer stated as two cards showed up face down.

"Well, I play four monsters on the field!" Kaiba stated as he set four cards down in attack mode.

"What a digital dummy! The robot gave Seto a huge lead." Mokuba stated as he watched the game.

"Analyzing new tournament rules, Must sacrifice two monsters to summon Blue Eyes white dragon." The computer announced causing Kaiba to feel a little uneasy.

"What?" He questioned as the two monsters from the field were sacrificed and sent to the card graveyard while a ball of light appeared on the field and out stepped the mighty dragon. It roared its mighty roar as Kaiba stood there and watched the whole scene unfold before his eyes.

"Now I'm in trouble." Kaiba said to him self as he stared up at the magnificent beast.

"Turn off the machine before he gets hurt!" Mokuba yelled out frantically. Kaiba stared at his monster as it roared at him.

"The duel robot already mastered my new sacrifice rules to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon. If it attacks now it's all over." Kaiba stated.

"Opponent has card face down." The computer announced. End turn."

'_The duel robot didn't attack because it thinks my face down card is a trap intended to destroy the blue eyes.'_ Kaiba thought as his uneasiness faded as the frown he was sporting minutes ago was replaced by a small smile.

"A big mistake, I summon a monster so I can summon Dragon Seeker! In defense mode." Kaiba yelled out as he pulled a card from his hand and discarded one of his monsters on the field to the graveyard summoning the Dragon Seeker in defense.

'_Dragon Seeker's special effect allows it to destroy one dragon instantly when it switches from defense to attack mode. So on my next turn that Blue Eyes is history.'_ Kaiba thought to himself as he awaited his next turn.

"Analyzing dragon seeker, searching for processing counter measures." The computer stated as it drew a new card from its deck. "Set one card face down on field. Summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode."

Kaiba's uneasiness settled its self back in his stomach as the image of the Lord of Dragons materialized it's self on to the field.

"Lord of Dragons special effect: Protects dragons from all magic, trap, and monster cards. Dragon Seeker's effect negated." The computer informed causing a little bit of sweat to formulate on Kaiba's forehead.

'_This is going to take longer than I expected.'_ He thought as he made his turn.

"If I can't destroy the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the least I can do is protect my self." Kaiba stated as he set another card on the field in face down defense mode as well as switching his other monsters to their defensive positions.

"You can't lose Seto do something and do it fast! Kagome's waiting for us!" Mokuba yelled out. Kaiba's mood took on a deadly edge as he thought about the stakes at hand. Not only did he need to find a way to beat this mechanical dummy, he had to find a way to summon Obelisk, if he didn't draw that card within the next few turns he'll be toast. Not to mention Kagome is in danger and he can't do a thing about it right now until he defeats this mechanical piece of junk in front of him.

"Processing battle strategy." The computer stated as it drew another card from its deck. "Play magic card, Flute of Summoning Dragon." Kaiba's nerves went on the brink of the edge as the computer summoned the magic card on to the field and combined it with the Lord of Dragons. "Magic effect, summons two dragons from hand on to field, Selecting dragons, processing, now summon two Blue Eyes White Dragons."

Kaiba took a step back. He knew what this meant and he didn't like it. He had to think and think fast. It was bad enough he lost to somebody like Yugi but it would be unacceptable to lose to a machine. "There's no way!" He yelled out as the computer summoned two more of the glorious beasts on to the playing field.

Mokuba's nerves sent him A wall as he watched the battle below him intensify.

"Big Brother!" He yelled out as he stood on top of the chair to get a better view.

'_Three Blue Eyes.'_ Kaiba thought to himself as he narrowed his sapphire orbs at the beautiful monsters.

"Playing magic card, Polymerization." The computer announced setting Kaiba more off than he already was. "Fuse three blue eyes in to Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"No." He said out loud as the Three monsters glowed a bright white light and infused together revealing a horrific three headed beast of what was moments ago just three terrifying dragons.

"Analyzing tournament rule book, fusion monster can not attack the same turn it was created, Must end turn." The computer announced as the three headed beast roared it's fury towards the stoic male below it. Kaiba stood still with narrowed eyes as he began his turn a small smile growing on his face.

"Just great." He stated.

"SETO!" Mokuba yelled out.

"He's doomed, none of his monsters can compare to the attack strength of that Blue Eyes." The man on his left side stated.

"Damage from Ultimate Dragon's attack will be catastrophic." The other man to his right side added. Mokuba had enough of this as he turned his attention on the two nimrods.

"What do you mean catastrophic? Listen buddy you better recalculate those results or your going to find your self out of a job!"

"When the safety is disabled, an attack from the Dragon's neutron blast will cause serious injury to Mr. Kaiba. I apologize sir but those are the results and I don't know anyway to stop it." The man replied as he stared at the screen in front of him. The levels for injury were growing higher by the second. Mokuba furrowed his eyebrows together as he looked down at the only family he had left.

"Get out of there Seto please! Shut down the duel!" Mokuba yelled in to his microphone causing Kaiba to turn his head for a slight moment before turning back around to face the duel.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled out once more but to no avail, when Kaiba made a decision it was either go big or go home. And he'd rather choose the first over the later.

'_So, this is what its like to face fear? This must be what Yugi felt when he stared in to the eyes of my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon at duelist kingdom. He came close to bringing my powerful beast to its doom, but in the end even Yugi couldn't defeat the power my dragon held.'_ Kaiba thought as he stared up in to the eyes of the beast he so treasured. _'So, if I'm going to reclaim my title as the greatest duelist in history I must beat the monster that even Yugi couldn't defeat.'_

'_Prepare to face the end.'_ He thought lastly before making his next move.

"It's time for my final test!" He yelled out. "Now I'll see what an Egyptian God Card can do!" Drawing a card from his desk Kaiba was pleased when it was the one he was waiting for.

"Obelisk the tormentor, I summon you by sacrificing three of my monsters!" He yelled out as he laid the card down. A powerful light surrounded it's self instantly around the field and carried up towards the ceiling as a dark form began to build up in the middle of the bright light. Mokuba and the rest of the staff stared wide eyed at the great beast Standing behind Kaiba.

"No way! That Egyptian God card is humongous!" Mokuba exclaimed as he blinked his eyes in disbelief.

"Obelisk the Tormentor, let's see how powerful you really are!" Kaiba yelled out. "Now I offer you my two remaining monsters, absorb their power to increase your own!"

The huge monster grabbed the two smaller one's and sucked the energy right out of them until they disappeared in bits of holographic pieces.

"I've never seen anything like it!" One of the staff members stated as the computers went wild with power. "Obelisk's attack points are climbing off the charts!"

All of a sudden the laptop gave way as the insides fried up and blasted smoke everywhere causing the man to block his eyes from with his arm. Mokuba watched in complete awe as the power of the monster grew to surprising heights.

"Obelisk attack now." Kaiba demanded. "Show Blue Eyes Ultimate dragon why you're known as the Tormentor!"

The huge monster did as he was told as he lifted his huge arm and formed it in to a fist. Wind surrounded the huge monster's balled up hand as it began its attack.

"Obelisk! Fist of fate!" Kaiba yelled out. The monster instantly threw it's fist in to the poor dragon crushing it to bits and pieces as well as frying the robot opponent's systems.

"System error, System error, power over load!" The computer announced as it blew up in to a small fire. "Danger Danger." Was the last thing said as the machine completely blew up in smoldering pieces.

"The computer's exploded!"

"Shut down the power source immediately!" Somebody demanded as the computers inside the room began to go crazy as smoke appeared.

"Obelisk the Tormentor! He defeated Ultimate dragon with one single punch!" Mokuba said out loud as he stared at the arena below.

"Incredible, if this is the power of one card; with all three of these Egyptian God cards I will be unstoppable." Kaiba said out loud. "I will defeat Yugi and reclaim my name as the number one duelist in the world!"

After a few moments of trying to calm the systems down went by the arena was pulled up once again. Kaiba stepped through the doors and was greeted with many praised.

"Come on Mokuba. We have to go." Was all he stated before walking out of the room.

"Hey Seto where'd you get that Egyptian God Card?" Mokuba questioned out of curiosity as he walked along side his older sibling.

"It's a long story Mokuba." Kaiba replied. "And right now there are more important things to worry about other than where I got my cards from."

Mokuba just shrugged his shoulders and dismissed the conversation with his usual 'Whatever.', before following his brother in to the elevator, out of it, and through the doors of KaibaCorp.

**[End]**

**Author's Babbles: **Wow, now THAT was a long chapter. I thought 16 pages killed me but here's 22 you guys better send me some great reviews for this! :p


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **I love you guys for loving this story! Never thought it would be so popular, anyways I wanted to make this chapter extra fluffy, and for the people who were wondering where's Kagome's PROTECTOR? He needs to appear more often, don't worry he did state that he would come to her aid when the time was right. OOOHHHHHH….Also Yugi and his friends were at the ball because Yugi's grandfather is a business owner….duhhhhh game shop? It's a business lol.

**Chapter Nine: Beginning of the Battle City Tournament**

"Why that two bit good for nothin' punk, it's already 11:00 and he still hasn't shown up!" Joey complained causing disapproving looks to erupt from his friends.

"Sit down Joey; I'm sure he'll be here any minute now." Tea stated as she took a sip of her tea. _'At least I hope he hurry's up.'_

"Well Kagome's up in her room now, I'll be in the kitchen if any of you need me." The older woman informed them as she disappeared back in to the kitchen. Minutes went by as the group patiently awaited the arrival of Seto Kaiba. The light snoring from Joey made the silence even more unbearable until finally the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it." Tea stated as she walked towards the door and opened it.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Tea questioned anger dripping from her voice. Kaiba just walked past her without a word.

"Where is she?" He questioned the group coolly.

"I'm not answering your question until you answer mine. What took you so long?" Tea questioned again fiercely with her hands on her hips.

"Tea, please tell Seto where she is. I want to know what happened to my nee-san." Mokuba stated as he looked up at her with his big blue puppy dog eyes. Tea instantly melted at the sight.

"Alright alright, she's upstairs in bed. She won't talk to anyone or eat anything. I think the stress is really starting to get to her." Tea stated as her voice took on a softer tone. With that said Kaiba made his way up the stairs despite the protests by the people below.

"Stay down there Mokuba, I'm going to go talk to her." Kaiba stated before the boy could make a move to follow.

"Kaiba dear what are you doing?" He heard Kagome's voice question.

"I'm going to talk to her." Was his reply as he continued his journey up the stairs.

**[With Kagome]**

She sat there looking out at the window as a million thoughts rushed through her head. What would happen next time they come? What would she do? She couldn't put off not defending her self; she knew that if she didn't act soon, her friends and possibly her family would be put in the middle of danger. Maybe it would be best if she went away. Besides, it was her they wanted right? But the thought of separating from the one's she loved made her heart twist in unimaginable ways. The sound of the door open and close didn't stop her tears from spilling down her cheeks.

"I'm fine, please don't worry about me." She said softly as she tried to hide her face in the darkness. But the light from the full moon shining outside her window told otherwise as the glint of her tears gave away the feelings she was holding inside.

"Kagome." A familiar male voice stated causing her to snap out of it but only for a second.

"You must think I'm a complete baby right now Seto." She stated as a small smile appeared on her face. Keeping her eyes locked on the beautiful night sky above her Kagome didn't even hear his footsteps, or feel him sit next to her on the bed.

"No Kagome, I don't think you're a big baby." He replied softly. Tears continued to fall down her heart shaped face as she turned her gaze towards him. His own heart ached slightly as he saw the sadness in her usually happy eyes. The glow that was usually present in her blue orbs were now reduced to nothing more but a small spark, subconsciously Kaiba reached his hand out and wiped the tears from her eyes. Smiling softly at his actions Kagome leaned in to his touch as she put a hand over his. Gently Kaiba caressed her cheek before cupping it as he stared in to her eyes.

"I've never been more afraid than I am now Seto. And for the first time in my life, I don't know how to handle it." She admitted as her voice cracked slightly. Kaiba's eyes softened as he watched more tears take form once again. Pulling her to him Kaiba sat her on his lap letting her head lean on his shoulder while she cried to her hearts content. He didn't mind that she was getting his shirt wet, he didn't mind that for once in his life he's softened up to somebody other than Mokuba, no he didn't mind any of that. What he did mind though was the feeling that he couldn't protect her. And he was determined to.

"Kagome, I promise I'll never let anybody or anything hurt you." He stated softly causing a momentary halt to her tears as she looked up at him.

"But that's the thing Seto, you could never hurt me and I know it. I'm just scared of hurting you." She replied. Kaiba's grip tightened around her as he listened to what she said. "I feel like this is my entire fault some how."

"Kagome, it's not your fault so stop blaming your self for it." Kaiba stated sternly. Kagome leaned her head back on his shoulder once more before letting out a sigh.

"Fine." She said softly. Kaiba just held her there for a moment thinking, something he's been doing a lot of lately. After a long period of silence went by Kaiba looked down and smiled. She was sleeping, sleeping with a peaceful look on her face. A knock on the door caused him to look up from the angel in his arms.

"Is she okay dear?" Her mother's soft voice questioned as she walked in.

"She'll be fine Mrs. Higurashi, she just fell asleep." Kaiba replied as he looked up at the older woman.

"I'm really glad she found a friend in you." Her mother stated as she walked towards the bed and sat down.

"That's why I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Anything Mrs. Higurashi." Kaiba replied as he stared in to the tired eyes of the older woman.

"Please take care of her for me. I feel as if she would be safer with you." Her mother pleaded. Kaiba didn't even have to think twice before nodding his head yes.

"I'll take care of her Mrs. Higurashi, you can count on that." He stated as he looked back down at her sleeping face.

"Don't hurt her please; she's been through enough heart aches." She continued as she reached a hand over and swept a few stray hairs from her daughter's face. "I'm entrusting my baby girl with you, so please whatever you do. Don't break her, don't make her cry, and love her with everything you have. She deserves that much."

Kaiba watched as she got up and walked out the door. _'She actually trusts me with her daughter.' _He thought to himself as he laid Kagome down on the bed careful not to wake her. Getting up slowly he was taken back as she reached her arms up and grabbed him pulling him back to her.

"Don't leave me." He heard her say. Letting out a sigh he laid back down next to her, Snaking his arm behind her neck as he pulled her closer to him. She snuggled in to his arms and smiled a content smile.

"Thanks Seto." She whispered before reaching her head up and placing an innocent kiss on his cheek. Even the darkness couldn't hide the deep crimson that seeped its way in to Kaiba's face. A soft smile settled it's self on his lips as he closed his eyes and took in her watermelon and strawberry scent. After snuggling his face in to her shoulder he fell asleep.

**[The next morning]**

The usual coldness that surprised her wasn't present this morning causing Kagome to wonder. Was the air conditioner broke? Opening her eyes Kagome was greeted with the bright hello of the sun's rays seeping their light through her bedroom window. A smile graced her face as she thought about what a beautiful day it would be. Turning around she was surprised to see the handsome face of her infatuation. Suddenly the memories of yesterday's events came rushing back as a dusty rose color spread it's way through her cheeks. Kagome laid there as she watched his breathing patterns go up and down.

'_What if he wakes up?'_ She thought to her self as she subconsciously reached a hand over to sweep away the bangs that fell on his face. He seemed so calm for once. Like nothing in the world bothered him, she wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. He needed it after all the pain she put him through of rescuing her. Letting out a sigh she decided to get up only to come across a certain problem. She was tangled up in him and him in her. Her leg was hanging over his while one of his arms tucked it's self underneath her head. His other arm was wrapped around her waist. Realizing how close they really were Kagome's light blush turned in to a full on red faced stare as she imagined kissing his soft lips. Mentally kicking the thoughts out of her head Kagome tried to pry his arm from her waist, the result was nothing less of him holding her tighter and pulling her dangerously close. Her face was now a mere inch or two away from his making the temptation of an innocent kiss more alive.

She didn't mind to say the least but it was a bit embarrassing if he woke up to her staring at him. She would never be able to live that down especially with a high strung attitude like the one he possessed. Kicking her self mentally she wondered why she tended to get her self in such alluring situations with this man. How many times had he saved her? How many times has he caught her from a fatal fall? How many times did his touch or even his voice send shivers down her spine? Kagome couldn't fool her self any longer. She knew her infatuation was something more. Deep in thought she didn't notice a pair of sapphire eyes staring at her.

"You know, you make the cutest face when you think." A deep voice stated causing Kagome to snap out of her thoughts and look up at him. Letting out a nervous laugh Kagome instantly got up.

"Ha, sorry for staring." She stated as she tried to swing her leg over so she could get out, big mistake.

"Hey Kagome I….woah!" She heard somebody say, turning around frantically her face dropped when she saw her friends at her doorway staring open mouthed at her. Looking down she saw what the big fuss was about. She was currently sitting on top of Kaiba in the most seductive way ever. One could only imagine what the two were doing before they barged through. In one swift move Kaiba got up and set her on her feet again, clearing his throat as he straightened out his shirt Kaiba acted as if nothing happened, Kagome darted her eyes from him to her friends to back at him again.

"How do you do it?" She questioned him.

"Well well well, I guess I lost my chance at getting at her." Joey exclaimed as a mischievous grin spread across his face. Tea bopped him over the head before pushing them down stairs.

"Ugh, I guess we'll talk later Kagome. But we just wanted to let you know that we were going to go home now!" Tea exclaimed quickly before rushing down the stairs her self. Kagome slapped her forehead before turning her gaze at the tall male next to her.

"You think you're so slick Seto Kaiba." She stated before heading out the door.

"I don't think, I know." Was his reply as he followed after her.

**[Downstairs]**

"Tristan ya big ape, I had dibs on the last piece!" Joey yelled as he fought with his friend over who got to eat the last pancake. Tea slapped her forehead as she watched her friends embarrass themselves in front of the small family. Yugi and Bakura looked nervously from their bickering friends to the older woman that was serving them.

"Don't worry about it dear, I have plenty of experience from Souta and Kagome fighting." She stated before setting two freshly cooked stacks of pancakes on the table and turning around. The two immediately stopped arguing as they packed their plates full once more and chowed down.

"I need more female friends!" Tea stated as she banged her head on the table.

"You have Kagome and Mai, don't they count as female friends?" Yugi questioned.

"Yeah but I don't spend nearly as much time with them as I do you guys." Tea replied as she stopped injuring her self and just settled for leaning on her arm.

"Hey Yugi, I forgot to tell you. Want to come with me later tonight to that Egyptian Exhibit being showcased at Domino Museum? I know that you wanted to learn about the spirit's past so I thought it would be a great idea to go." Yugi got excited at this news as his depressed mood changed in to excitement.

"Yeah Tea that would be great!" He replied as he took a bite of his food. Tea smiled before turning her gaze up at the two guilty teenagers that just walked through the door.

"Well if it isn't the love birds!" Joey greeted causing himself to be slapped in the back of the head. He started to choke as he narrowed his eyes at Tristan who acted as if he didn't do anything. Picking up the glass of orange juice beside him he quickly chugged it down helping him self get out of a near death experience.

"Good morning dears, how'd you sleep last night?" Kagome's mother questioned as she motioned for them to take a seat at the table. Kagome's blush reappeared with a vengeance as her friends looked at her with a twinkle in their eyes. Except for one.

"Bakura are you okay?" She questioned causing all the attention to go to the white haired boy.

"I'm quiet alright Kagome, no need to worry. I'm just happy you're safe and sound." He replied as he tried his best to plaster on a smile. Kagome could see right through it, even if he had the others fooled she wasn't as naïve.

"I'm sorry for yesterday; I didn't even get a chance to thank you for saving me. I really appreciate it." Kagome stated as she sent him a warm smile, hoping that it could change his sullen mood.

"Yeah Bakura, I never knew you had such great moves like that. You knocked that chump cold." Joey stated praising his friend for his heroic deeds.

"Man what I would give to see those guys again." Tristan stated as he balled his hands in to a fist. "I can't believe they would even do that to you Kagome."

"Well some people are idiots, take Wheeler for an example." Kaiba stated as the corners of his mouth curled in to a smirk.

"I have a feeling your day is never complete without at least one crack at Joey." Kagome stated as she rolled her eyes at the arrogant male.

"Yeah well ya little boyfriend over there is gonna get his head cracked one day just watch!" Joey stated as he glared at Kaiba who simply acted like he didn't exist.

"Kagome, when you're done honey I want to speak with you." Her mother stated. Kagome nodded her head in understanding as she took the hint of seriousness in her mother's voice. Eating her breakfast as fast as her stomach would allow Kagome sought her mother. Finding the older woman in her room caused Kagome to worry.

"What's wrong mom?" She questioned as she sat down next to her.

"Kagome, I don't think your safe here anymore." Her mother stated as she looked up at her daughter. "So I decided that I want you to stay with Kaiba, at least until those people are found and put in jail."

"But mom, I don't want to leave you guys." Kagome stated as tears threatened to spill once again.

"Oh honey don't think of it as leaving, you'll be back. His house isn't far from here, we'll come visit you and you can come and visit us." Her mother assured her. Kagome didn't know what to do at this moment. If she left that might mean the people will stop coming after her, and possibly even making it safer for her family. But if she went they could use her absence to their advantage and use her family as bait. Unless of course that barrier spell she put around the house that one time was still in effect. She just had to make sure, getting up she walked towards her door and closed it before doing anything. Kagome's mother watched her knowing good and well about the powers her daughter held. Closing her eyes shut Kagome began to concentrate. She felt her energy spark to life as she chanted an ancient spell. Suddenly the whole house was engulfed in a bright pink light as time stopped momentarily. When Kagome opened her eyes back up she felt the weight of the world lifted as a sense of protection for her family resided in their house hold once again.

"Mom, I put a barrier around the shrine grounds, anybody that isn't familiar to you or me is not allowed in." Kagome stated as she took out some beads from her drawer, chanting another spell the beads were engulfed in a pink light before fading slowly.

"I want you to take this mom, put it on and keep it on until I come back. It will protect you guys from any harm as long as you have it around your neck." Kagome stated as she handed her mother the three beaded necklaces.

"Honey don't worry we can handle ourselves, I'm more worried about your protection." The older woman stated as she tucked the beads away in her apron and stood up.

"Mom, please just do this for me. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you guys." Kagome stated with pleading eyes. Her mother just nodded her head before giving her a tight hug.

"Pack some clothes sweetheart; you guys will be leaving soon. I'll be back after I fetch some things from your bathroom." Kagome nodded her head before watching her mother walk out the door.

**[An hour later]**

Kagome came down the stairs with a sadness lingering around her as she said goodbye to her small family. Kaiba watched as the girl hugged each and every member tightly before heading towards them. Waving his own goodbye as he sent her mother a look of assurance, a look that promised protection for her daughter, that look must have helped with easing the poor woman's nerves for she finally smiled a small smile as she watched the car zip off towards the highway. She felt like a part of her left when the image of the shrine faded as they drove farther and farther away. She knew this goodbye didn't mean forever, but it still felt like it.

"Kagome, you can go see them tomorrow if you like." Kaiba stated snapping the girl out of her thoughts. A smile appeared on her face as he said this. Throwing her arms around the usually apathetic male she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She smiled as she pulled away from him knowing about his 'image' as the cool, calm, collected CEO. Mokuba watched with fascination at the two. A small and devious plot growing in his head as he thought about ways to get the two teenagers to admit their feelings to one another, even for his young age he was very wise.

"Mokuba, is everything set for tonight?" Kaiba questioned the younger male snapping him out of his plotting.

"Yeah big brother, the city's just waiting for your go sign." Was his swift reply as he sent a smile towards the two.

'_This is perfect, everything is falling in to place, before I know I'll have those three Egyptian God cards in my deck and my title back as the number one duelist.'_ Kaiba thought to himself as he turned his gaze outside the window. _'Yugi won't stand a chance when he comes face to face with my powerful monsters. He's going to wish he never entered this tournament after I'm through with him.'_

"Hey Kagome look we're here!" Mokuba stated as he pointed towards a huge two story building surrounded by a field of green grass and trees, Kagome stared in awe at the beauty of the place, the pathway that lead up towards the steps of the house was littered with different array of flowers, mostly roses of course. Kagome felt like a child as she stared up at the huge house. It was a beautiful Victorian styled building painted white and blue. She was so consumed in it that she didn't feel the door in front of her open up. Closing her eyes immediately she waited for the hard plummet to the ground below, opening them back up she was embarrassed to see Kaiba once again saving her.

"Something tells me I'm going to be doing this a lot." Kaiba stated as he picked her up. Mokuba just walked past the two shaking his head at the older girl before walking through the French styled doors. Kaiba held Kagome around the waist while ordering his staff to bring her stuff upstairs to the spare bedroom.

"I don't have much time to give you a tour around the place but I promise I will when I come home later." Kaiba stated as he led her up the stairs. Kagome nodded in understanding as she smiled up at him.

"You've done enough for me Seto, I wouldn't want to impose on you anyways." She stated. Kaiba lowered his head to her ears causing Kagome to stiffen.

"Who said I didn't want you to impose?" He whispered softly as his breath brushed against her sensitive skin causing a shiver to rise out of her. Kagome huffed as he pulled away from her, a sly smile gracing his features as he looked down at her through mischievous sapphire eyes.

"Do you really have to do that you jerk?" She questioned him. He simply shrugged his shoulders before leading her upstairs and towards her new bedroom. Kagome looked around in awe as she walked up the marble staircase.

"This will be your room. Mokuba's is down the hallway and mine is two doors down from his." Kaiba informed her as he opened up the two double doors presenting her with a huge bedroom. Kagome walked inside and blinked a couple times before realizing this was reality. The room was fit for a princess, with its huge cherry wood king sized canopy bed with matching furniture, cream colored walls with matching carpet that looked like it got steam cleaned every day.

"Do you like it?" Kaiba questioned as he stood by the door.

"It's beautiful, just like your whole house." Kagome stated as she turned back around to look at him.

"It's yours so feel free to get comfortable." He stated before turning back around. "I have to go get ready to announce the tournament. I'll be back sometime around 9:00 if all goes well."

"Okay, be safe. And Seto." Kagome replied as she walked up to him causing the male to turn a sideways glance at her. Reaching up on her tipsy toes Kagome laid a small kiss on his cheek. "Thanks" She stated afterwards as a small blush crept up on her face once more. Kaiba was stunned for a minute before regaining his composure back and nodding his head. Kagome watched as he walked off and disappeared in to one of the rooms down the hallway.

**[Later on that day.]**

"Yugi, do you think everything Ishizu said was for real?" Tea questioned as she walked beside her friend.

"I can feel the truth in her words Tea, there's no way it can be a lie." Yugi replied as they walked towards the heart of Domino City.

"Isn't this where Kaiba's suppose to announce that tournament thing?" Tea questioned as they looked around the place. People were spread out everywhere, ranging from different sizes to different looks.

"I believe so Tea." Yugi replied.

"Hey guys!" The two turned towards the voice and waved as they saw who it was.

"Hey Mai! Are you here for the tournament too?" Tea questioned.

"Yeah, remember I even asked Yugi if he got his invite." Mai replied as she held up a piece of paper.

"Oh yeah whoops I guess I forgot." Tea stated as she looked up at the tall TV monitor in front of the building they were standing by.

"Have you guys got any word from Kagome? I feel bad for not being able to visit her." Mai said as she followed Tea's gaze.

"It's a long story Mai, those jerks went after her again! Now I think she's living with Kaiba at his place until they find out who those people are." Tea replied.

"Kaiba? Whoa that was unexpected."

"Shhhh! It's starting!" Somebody yelled out as the screens through out the city started turning on to reveal the Seto Kaiba standing there in all his glory.

"Greetings duelist, welcome to the town of Domino. But more importantly welcome to my tournament. I see you have each received your private invites to KaibaCorp's duel monster's tournament." He stated as he looked down at the people. "And you had enough brains to show up here tonight."

That caused an uprising from the crowd as most of the male population present started throwing profanities and shaking their fists at the arrogant male.

"Seeing that you are all elite duelist, I've added special rules to the tournament just for extras." The camera than moved towards the bottom of the screen as Kaiba showcased his new invention. "For example, using these new and improved duel disks, another rule I've decided to make is in each duel both players must Annie up their rarest card and the loser of the duel forfeits his card to the winner."

Everyone in the area instantly took out their cards as they continued to listen.

"For this tournament you each will start with two locator cards, both of which will be provided once you go register and receive your duel disks. You may duel against any duelist in the tournament that you desire." And with that said the screens went blank. The duelists that were present began to whisper among themselves before a rumbling sound came across in the distance.

"Oh guys look!" Somebody yelled out before pointing up at the sky.

"Don't forget to register and pick up your duel disks because exactly one week from today my battle city tournament begins!" Suddenly the TV's came back to life as Seto Kaiba presented himself hanging from the side of one of his helicopters. His arm up showcasing the duel disk system.

"For a jerk he sure is dreamy." They heard someone state turning around they saw a bunch of ill clad girls jumping around. Mai and Tea just watched in mortified confusion as they continued to praise the arrogant male.

"Kagome's not gonna like that." Mai stated as she turned her gaze away from the naïve bimbos.

"You said it; they think they have a chance with Kaiba?" Tea added causing the girls to turn their attention towards the small group.

"Take a picture honey it will last longer." Mai stated as she crossed her arms and glared at them.

"Sorry but we wouldn't want our camera's to break so quickly." A green haired girl stated as she returned Mai's glare.

"I'm surprised it hasn't already with so many ugly pictures in it." Mai countered as a smirk formed on her face.

"Uhm guys I think we should go now!" Yugi suggested as he began to sweat drop.

"Ugly? Who are you calling ugly?" A pink haired girl yelled out as she pointed a finger at Mai.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out who she was talking about." Tea stated as she stood next to Mai. Yugi began to back away as the situation became more hostile, girls may seem fragile and petite but they throw one hell of a cat fight. Mai and Tea stared off with the three before being broken up by security.

**[Back with Kagome.]**

"Mokuba what are you doing?" She questioned the young boy who had been doing nothing but running around with other staff members.

"Uhm, nothing nee-san just preparing for dinner that's all!" He stated quickly before disappearing in to the kitchen once again. Kagome just let out a sigh before walking back upstairs and in to her bedroom. It felt so lonely being in that big house, she had nothing to do. The servants pretty much cleaned and cooked and maintained everything leaving nothing for her to occupy her mind with. Grabbing her ipod from inside her bag Kagome popped in the headphones and lay down on the bed drowned in nothing but the sounds of 70's, 80's, and 90's pop, rock, and RnB music.

"Hey Kagome!" She heard Mokuba call out. Sitting up immediately she took her earphones off and stared at the young boy.

"What's up Mokuba?" She questioned as she put her device on top of the night stand next to her.

"I want you to take a shower and get ready okay? Here's that cocktail dress you never got a chance to wear. Hurry okay?" Mokuba stated quickly before laying down the navy blue dress and heading out the door. Kagome stared dumbfounded at the scanty piece of clothing.

'_Are we going somewhere?'_ She thought to her self before getting up and doing as she was asked, half an hour later she came back out freshly showered and glowing with cleanliness as she got ready for whatever it was Mokuba was planning on.

'_Probably, Kaiba did say something about spending time with us before diving in to his office work.'_ She thought once more as she slipped in to the dress, rolled her hair up with curlers, and blow dried the wetness away before taking them out of their curly prison and spraying them gingerly with hair spray. Satisfied with her simple look she sprayed her self with her signature strawberry vanilla scent, slipped on some silver flats, and stepped out of her door.

"Nee-san you look beautiful!" Mokuba complimented causing her to jump a bit.

"Mokuba you startled me! Now what is this all about?" She replied as he took her by the hand and led her outside towards the backyard gardens. Kagome stared in awe once more as she looked around the area; there was a beautiful waterfall that dipped in to a large pool. It was aligned with beautiful exotic plants that Kagome swore she only saw in her dreams. What really caught her eyes though were the beautiful blue roses that were planted along side a pebbled pathway. Looking ahead she noticed a small table set up by the pool complete with candle lights.

"Mokuba…" She stated as she realized what the child was doing.

"Hey Seto!" He stated as he let her go and walked up to his older brother.

"What's the meaning of this Mokuba?" He questioned coolly as he looked around.

"I thought it would be cool to eat here tonight." He responded as he smiled up at the tall male.

"Seto, I'm sorry I had no idea he was planning this." Kagome began but stopped once he looked down at her. The two got lost in each other's eyes once more providing a quick escape for the younger Kaiba.

"Well, he already set it up; we might as well go along with it." Kaiba stated as he broke the trance between them. Kagome could only nod her head yes as she was lead towards the table.

**[With Mokuba]**

Mokuba hid behind the curtains as he watched the two teenagers.

"What are you doing there Mokuba sir?" A gruff voice questioned. Mokuba quickly turned around and put a finger to his lips indicating for the man to shut his trap.

"Hush Roland! I'm trying to get those two together!" Mokuba whispered, the man's curiosity got the best of him as he leaned down next to the small boy and looked out himself.

"She is a good catch for ." He stated as he watched the two teenagers talk.

"Duh, that's why I'm trying to get them together." Mokuba stated sarcastically before an idea popped in to his head once more. "Hey Roland do me a favor would ya?"

"Anything Mokuba sir, how can I be of assistance?" The older man questioned as he leaned his ear closer to hear the whispered plan. A smile came across his face as he got back up and did his masters bidding.

**[Back with the two lovers]**

Kagome couldn't help the blush that seemed to stain her cheeks. Every time she looked up at him she'd get caught in those blue eyes of his, so she decided she would just keep looking down at her hands.

"Kagome." His sultry voice stated causing her to look up once more.

'_Oh great kami'_ Kagome thought to her self. _'How can one look do this to me? Even Inuyasha didn't have this much of an effect.'_

"Good evening Mr. Kaiba, Ms. Higurashi." One of the cook's greeted as he set down a plate of food in front of them.

"Thank you. You may leave." Kaiba replied. The cook simply smiled and bowed as he took his leave.

"Do you always have to be so rude?" Kagome questioned.

"It's not about being rude Kagome, it's about showing authority," Kaiba replied as he took a bite of his food.

"Authority or not you could try and at least treat them a little better." Kagome replied as she took a bite out of her own food.

"Why should I? They deserve what they get nothing more. I treat them as they should be treated." Kaiba bit back.

"You are so arrogant." Kagome countered as she stared him down. Kaiba returned her glare with equal force.

"I have all the right in the world to be arrogant."

"Why? Because you're rich?" Kagome questioned. Kaiba stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"Is that what you think?"

"I don't know what to think." Kagome stated as she got up and began to walk away.

**[Slight intervention by Mokuba]**

Inside the house Mokuba began to panic as he watched the scene unfold.

'_Please trip, please trip, please trip!'_ he silently prayed to himself. To his pleasure the Gods answered as Kagome made a not so graceful step causing her to tumble forward. Kaiba saved her just in time as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. An arm snaked its way around her waist as her hand laid on his chest.

"YES!" Mokuba yelled out in excitement but quickly regretted it as the other staff members turned around and shushed him. Putting a hand over his mouth Mokuba waved them off and continued to watch the couple.

"Cue the music!" Mokuba stated towards Roland who nodded his head and quickly went to do his task.

**[Back to the couple]**

Kagome stared up at Seto as all the anger washed away from her being. She felt like goo as he held her there.

"I really hate how you do this to me." She stated softly causing a smile to appear on his face. Suddenly music began to play causing Kaiba to look up and glare at the French doors that lead to the house. The staff members that were eagerly watching quickly dispersed leaving Mokuba and Roland to foresee that the date went well.

"Sometimes I think my brother is too slick for his own good." Kaiba stated as he set her on her feet again.

"Just like his big brother huh?" Kagome countered as she smiled up at him.

"Whatever." Was Kaiba's response as he led her towards the pools edge.

"Care to dance? There's no use in spoiling the moment." Kaiba stated as he began to sway her around.

"Looks like I have no choice." Kagome replied as she looked up at him. They danced for a while until 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias came on. Kaiba instantly stopped his movements as he looked down at her. He knew he couldn't hide it any more. He knew he held more than friendly feelings towards the tiny young woman in front of him. He knew it, but he feared the thought of falling in love. He detested the word and held more hatred for it than even Yugi. He didn't know how to love anything else other than his brother, himself, and dueling. So why all of a sudden did she step in to his life and turn it around?

So many thoughts swirled through the young girl's mind as she stared up at him.

'_Just kiss him and get it over with.'_ Her heart yelled out. _'But wait, what if this is all for show? What if he isn't feeling the same things?' _Her mind countered.

'_What does she want?'_ Kaiba asked him self as he stared down at the girl currently snuggled in his arms. _'Why does she have this effect on me, she's just like any other girl I've met in my life, but why is it I care for her? I shouldn't even be doing this right now. I shouldn't have this lingering feeling of wanting to kiss her. I shouldn't even have the feeling of wanting to protect her. But why, she's too optimistic for my taste, too independent, not to mention she's got a mouth on her. She's gorgeous to say the least but I should know better than to fall for such mortal pleasures, I'm above that. Aren't I?'_

Without further thought Kaiba's body acted on it's own as he leaned down and placed his lips on top of hers shushing any further thoughts. Kagome was taken back for a second but soon relaxed as she returned his kiss, snaking her arms under his coat as she traced her slender fingers down his spine. A moan erupted from the male above her letting her gain entrance to explore his tasty cavern. Kaiba's eye brow raised up as a smile formed on his lips at her actions; yup he would have his hands full with this one. Especially since she caused more trouble than even Mokuba did, it was already a full time job watching over him and now it was over time since she came in to the picture. Their heated kiss soon ended as a need for air overcame the need for passion.

"So, where do we go from here?" Kagome questioned as she took in a breath of air and let it out. Kaiba smirked at her before choosing his words carefully.

"I guess you could say that we're official." Kaiba replied causing a deep blush to retake its rightful place on her face.

"Good." She replied happily. "Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?"

"What do you think genius?" He questioned in return.

"Here you go again." She stated as she gave him an infamous look.

"I adore you too darling." He replied as he pressed his lips to her forehead. Kagome closed her eyes and cherished the moment.

"I was planning on telling that mutt you were mine anyways." He stated as he let her go.

"What mutt?" Kagome questioned.

"Wheeler and that other idiot that thinks he could win you." Kaiba replied. "And more than likely most of the moron's at school."

"A tad bit protective honey?" Kagome questioned sarcastically.

"Damn right, you're mine." Kaiba stated as he kissed her on her lips and pulled away quickly leaving Kagome wanting more. "And my girl only."

**[End]**

**Author's Babble:** So this is when the drama begins DUN DUN DUN…Don't' forget to leave me a nice long REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **I really don't know what to do with this story, I'm starting to have a major writer's block and I simply don't know how to make it go away. My updates may become a little less frequent after this. Well anyways let's get on with the story.

**Chapter Ten: Unwanted revelations**

'_Where the hell am I?' Kaiba questioned himself as he walked around in circles. Passing by adobe styled houses and sand as sweat began to produce on his forehead, he kept walking around looking for a way out until he found him self in an alley way. A noise from behind him caused him to be alert as a couple kids came running through._

"_Hey! Hey! You kid come here!" He called out as they ran towards him. "Hey kid stop for a second!" The kids kept on going as if they didn't sense him. Getting ready for the impact of a possible crash Kaiba closed his eyes, after a while he didn't feel anything but a gust of wind. Turning back around he noticed the kids keep running far away until he could hardly see them. Shock registered in to his mind as he realized what was happening._

'_It's impossible, they walked right through me. It's as if I don't exist here!' He thought to himself as he tried balancing his body against the side of a building. _

"_Seto! Seto, is that you?" A female voice yelled out, the tall male turned around quickly and came face to face with an odd looking girl dressed in nothing but a long sleeved dress like shirt. Her hair was as blue as the ocean waters, her skin was so pale it seemed as if she never witnessed a lick of sunlight in her life, her eyes were as blue as the sky. She had an odd beauty about her causing Kaiba to stare. Shaking his head at the thoughts as he remembered where he was._

"_Hold on, you're not Seto." She stated softly as she took a good look at him, Kaiba stood there staring at her with narrowed eyes._

"_Who are you? You can actually see me?" He questioned her as she looked at him up and down._

"_I mean, you look like him." She stated as she put a finger to her chin as if she was thinking. _

"_Wait a minute, who are you and where am I?" Kaiba questioned once more with a slight agitation beginning to build up in his voice. She took a step back as she felt his hostility._

"_My name is Kisara. Now who are you? And why are you dressed in such strange clothes?" She countered._

"_I'm not answering your questions until you tell me where we are, and why is it that you're the only one who can see me." Kaiba stated as he walked a couple steps towards her. _

"_An evil force is threatening our land; I have no time for this! I must act quickly, or everything will be lost!" _

"_You expect me to believe that?" Kaiba questioned coldly as he looked down at her through angry eyes._

"_You may believe what you wish sir, but the darkness is coming and I've got to warn Seto! Farewell stranger." She stated before running past him. Kaiba didn't have anymore time to think as everything began to fade away._

**[After the dream]**

Kaiba was jolted awake by the sound of thunder clashing harshly next to his bedside window, wiping away the sweat from his brow he slipped out of bed and walked inside his bathroom.

'_What was that dream?'_ He thought to himself as he splashed cold water on his face. He stood there looking at his reflection until a knock on the door snapped him out of any further thoughts. Wiping his face with a towel he went to go answer the door and was surprised at what he saw.

"Kagome?" He questioned softly as the petite young girl stood in front of him a frightened look in her eyes. A couple naughty thoughts entered his mind as she stood there in nothing but one of his white collard long sleeve shirts that reached about mid thigh, her voice quickly shook away any others as she asked him a question.

"Uhm…" She started but began to blush as she thought about how childish the request must seem. "I can't sleep, I kind of have a thing about thunder, and I was wondering if I could uhm, maybe bunk with you tonight?" She looked down at the floor immediately as a smile crossed his calm face.

"Kagome, you can bunk with me any time." He stated as he led her inside and closed the door behind him. He had to admit no matter how seductive she seemed to be he could never figure out how she could still come off so innocent. Slipping in to bed quickly so he could save him self from the chill that the rain and the air conditioning provided he stopped abruptly and looked up at her. She was standing there biting her lip with a nervous look on her face.

"Kagome, don't worry I'm not going to bite." He stated as he made room for her in the huge bed. Kagome laughed nervously before nodding her head and slipping inside the sheets next to him. Another roar of thunder caused her to jump in to his arms and hang on as she buried her face in his neck. Kaiba was taken back for a minute but soon relaxed as he laid his chin on top of her head.

"Good night Seto." She whispered before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Good night Kagome." He whispered back as he closed his own eyes and fell asleep; praying that he wouldn't have any more weird dreams.

**[The next day.]**

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba called out as he walked in to his brother's room only to stop as he saw tangles of raven colored hair poking out from under the sheets. A grin quickly appeared on his face as he thought about the night before.

"I am so good." He said to himself before walking out only to be assaulted with an array of pillows. Ducking quickly as he took cover, he grabbed a pillow and threw it back at the figure who dared challenge him to a pillow fight. All too soon he was tackled to the ground and tortured with a string of tickles as he fought off the offending figure.

"That's what you get for setting us up!" Kagome laughed out as she continued to attack him. Kaiba stood by the door way with a smile on his face as he watched the display of affection between the girl he was currently falling for and his brother. Shrugging his shoulders he decided to join in as he grabbed Kagome and held her down for Mokuba to attack. Taking the hint his brother sent him Mokuba quickly got on top of the poor girl and began tickling her everywhere exacting his revenge. Kagome began to laugh so hard that she began to cry. This is how the servants found the three as they walked upstairs to straighten out the bedrooms. Smiling to themselves they quickly left the scene in hopes that they would not disturb the happy little trio.

"Alright alright I give!" Kagome laughed out as she took in a gulp of air. The two brothers looked at each other and nodded before getting off her setting her free to tackle an unaware Kaiba. Kagome struggled to hold him down as Mokuba grabbed his foot and began to tickle the back of it setting off an eruption of laughter from the usually unfeeling male.

"Give!" Was all Kaiba said as tears began to produce from his eyes, he hadn't had a good laugh like that since the day his parents died. Kagome and Mokuba quickly got off of him and reached out a hand.

"Come on guys we're gonna be late for school if we don't hurry up." Mokuba stated seriously before heading down the stairs.

"Yup, just like his older brother." Kagome said out loud before kissing Kaiba on the cheek and heading off to her own chambers to get ready for the day ahead. The tall male stood there for a few moments trying to regain his usual demeanor back before heading off in side his own quarters and setting him self up for school.

**[30 minutes later.]**

Kagome quickly rushed down stairs a long side Kaiba as she held on to her books.

"Oh geez we only have 15 minutes to get to school!" She said out loud as she darted for the car. Kaiba simply walked in a steady pace before entering the car where an eager Kagome sat anxiously awaiting their arrival at school.

"Kagome don't be so apprehensive, we'll get there in time." Kaiba stated coolly as he flipped through a book. Kagome tried her best to calm down as she examined the male sitting next to her. She really wished she was as calm and collected as he seemed to be. Deciding to shrug it off she turned her attention towards the window to admire the scenery. After a few more minutes of staring out the window the school came in to view spreading a blanket of relief over Kagome as she checked her watch and noticed that they had at least 5 minutes to get to their homeroom.

"I want my car to be here by 2:50. Pick Kagome up by 3:00 no later than that, than drop by Mokuba's school and pick him up by 3:30. I have business to attend to so I expect them to be safe with you Roland. No screw ups." Kaiba stated before walking away from the man and taking Kagome by the hand.

"You're not going to be coming home with us today Seto?" Kagome questioned as she walked beside him.

"No, I have something important to announce than after that I'll be in and out of meetings. I'll probably be home late." He stated smoothly before a mischievous thought entered it's self in to his mind. "Feel free to keep my bed warm until I get back."

Kagome's face blew up in to a tomato as they entered their classroom. All eyes were on them as they parted from each other's grasp and took their seats.

"Good morning class I hope you all had a wonderful weekend, there have been a few changes in the schools rules about electronics such as no duel disks are permitted on campus. I see here is hosting a tournament for those cards you play with, so the school has decided to ban them for the time being." The teacher announced causing a few groans to come from the student body and a heated glare from the male who created the machines.

"And moving on we have three new students joining us today, please give a warm welcome to Shizuku, Serena, and Ayumi Yamamoto." The teacher stated as three girls walked in to class, each one sporting different hair colors that varied from pink to red to green. A loud squeal suddenly erupted from them as they turned their eyes towards Kaiba who was currently reading a book.

"Oh em gee it's Kaiba-Kun!" The pink haired one yelled out as she darted towards the unsuspecting male. Looking up in time Kaiba simply got out of his chair and stood up causing the girl to crash in to the book case behind him. Kagome watched amusement glowing in her blue eyes as the girl got back up with a pretty nice sized bruise erupting from the top of her head.

"Kaiba-kun!" The green one yelled out as she tried to hug him around the waist only to be side stepped once again and land in to the awaiting arms of the class nerd. A burst of laughter emitted from the class as the two girls regained their composure and walked back next to their sister who was simply staring them down with a glint of disappointment in her honey brown eyes. Kaiba simply returned to his seat and busied him self with his book once more as the teacher scolded the two girls and assigned them to a seat. Kagome sat through the lessons jotting down notes and attempting to ignore the whispers of how cute Kaiba was. The bell quickly rang signaling the end of her agony as Kaiba got up and waited for her. She quickly gathered her belongings and headed out the door next to her significant other.

"Hey Kagome!" She heard a voice call out causing her to turn around. A smile graced her solemn face as she saw Tea running towards her with Mai quickly following behind.

"Hey Tea! Hey Mai, I didn't know you went here." Kagome stated as she faced the two, an unwilling male standing next to her looking the other way.

"Well I decided why not drop back in, I have nothing better to do until that tournament your boyfriend is hosting starts up." Mai stated as she stood with her arms crossed.

"Your mom told us that you're staying with Kaiba so I figured I'd catch up with you and ask for a number so I can call you about the upcoming project we have to do for Physics." Tea stated before hugging the girl, a mortified look over took Kagome's smile as she remembered the project.

"Oh no, when is that due again?" She questioned before Kaiba snaked his arm around her waist.

"Oh it's due in like two weeks, don't worry about it." Tea stated as she smiled reassuring the girl to not worry.

"Well Kaiba, I hope I get to duel you during the battle city tournaments." A male voice stated causing the group to turn around. Kagome instantly scooted closer to Kaiba who tightened his grip around her waist.

"Yukimura, I can't wait to put you in your place once the tournament starts." Kaiba replied as he stared the smaller male down.

"Trust me Kaiba, you'll be surprised." Was his reply before winking at Kagome and walking away. Kaiba glared at his retreating back before loosening his hold on the petite girl in his arms.

"Hmm, a tad bit protective aren't we?" Mai questioned as she raised an eyebrow at the egotistical male.

"I have all the right to be, she is my girlfriend after all." Kaiba replied causing Tea and Mai to form their mouths in to O's.

"Well guys I'll see you later, I don't want to be late." Kagome stated before bidding the two a farewell and pulling away from Kaiba in order to intertwine her slender fingers with his long ones. Walking inside the classroom once more they were greeted with open mouthed stares and hushed whispers.

"You seem to be making a name out of your self lately Kagome." Bakura greeted as he pulled her seat out.

"I wish I didn't though." Kagome admitted as she took her math book out.

"Don't worry Kagome, things will ease up, it's only been three weeks of school." Bakura stated giving her a bit of a spark back.

"Thanks Bakura, you always know what to say to make me feel better." She stated before turning her attention towards the front.

'_I hope the rest of the day goes by fast.'_ She thought to her self as she began to daydream about flying through the clouds, not that she couldn't. _'I really should practice; I can't let myself get rusty.'_

The rest of the day went by slow as Kagome waited for the clock to strike three. She wanted to hurry up and go to Mokuba and Souta's school so she could check up on how things were going at the house.

'_It's only been a day and I'm already freaking out.'_ She thought to her self as she patiently waited for the bell to ring. Three grueling minutes later her wish was granted as the school let its gates open up releasing its antsy students from the prison they called school.

"Hey you!" A feminine voice called out causing Kagome to stop in her journey towards the awaiting car. Turning back she noticed the three girls from homeroom standing there staring her down, each with their own mixture of hate and agitation.

"Yeah?" Kagome questioned as she turned around fully and stared at them with equal animosity.

"We heard you went out with Seto Kaiba." The red head stated as she crossed her arms.

"And we don't like it." The green haired one stated as she stood towards the red head's left side.

"So we want you to get lost and leave him alone. You aren't good enough to date our Kaiba-kun." The pink haired one stated as she stood towards the right side of the red haired one.

"Who I go out with is none of your business, and if you think you can intimidate me by outnumbering me three to one you're wrong." Kagome stated as she crossed her own arms.

"Who said you were alone?" A familiar voice stated turning around Kagome was glad to see Mai there standing to her right.

"You're never alone Kagome, remember that. We won't let these three groupies bully you around." Tea added as she stood towards Kagome's left side. Now the six girls stared each other down each one waiting for the other to make a move.

"Ms. Higurashi, we really should get going now." A gruff voice stated causing the girls to lose their focus.

"Okay Roland I'll be there. I apologize for the wait, these pests just came a long and I got distracted." Kagome replied before turning around.

"Who are you calling a pest you bitch?" The green haired one yelled out as she tried throwing a punch at Kagome only to miss as Kagome side stepped and grabbed her by the wrist. Flipping her over on her back as the other two came after her.

"Oh no you don't!" Tea stated as she grabbed the pink haired one by the pony tail and swung her around before letting her go hard enough that she fell on to the ground. The red head took this chance to try and sneak up on Kagome only to trip and fall as Mai stuck her foot out. Grabbing the blonds' arm quickly the red head got on top of her and started pulling her hair.

"Why you no good." Mai started but stopped before kicking the girl off and tackling her back on the ground. The green haired girl quickly regained her composure as she tried to swing a left hook at Kagome who simply dodged it once again; she threw a right hook afterwards catching Kagome off guard. Falling to the ground Kagome quickly rolled over as the girl tried to kick at her. Grabbing her leg Kagome threw the girl to the side giving her enough time to get back up and bull rush her as she tried to get back up. Kagome quickly got on top of the girl and swung at her as many times as she could before getting pulled away by Kaiba's security as well as the guys that surrounded the fight.

"Whoa there come on now!" Tristan stated as he stood in front of her.

"Come on Mai this is ridiculous!" Joey yelled out as he grabbed the blond girl by the waist and struggled to keep her away.

"Tea! Tea it's over!" Yugi and Bakura yelled out as they pried the girl off the pink haired new comer. The three sisters laid on the ground with their hair disfigured and clothes soiled.

"This isn't over!" They yelled out as they quickly grabbed their stuff and ran off. Kagome calmed down immediately as she sucked in a deep breath.

"Are you okay Ms. Higurashi?" Roland questioned as he handed her a handkerchief. Kagome nodded her head yes before taking the offering and wiping her sweat away.

"I don't feel bad for them, I feel bad for the other three. You girls can be awfully strong if you wanted to be." Joey stated as he let Mai go once he knew she was calm enough.

"Well they shouldn't have started it." Tea stated as she brushed her self off. Yugi and Bakura panted as sweat dripped from their foreheads.

"Tea, you surprised me, I didn't even know you had it in you." Tristan stated as he smiled at his friend. Tea just blushed as she waved him off.

"You too Mai, and to think I thought you was just all talk!" Joey added as he picked her books up and handed it to her.

"Well you better shut your mouth before I stick those books down you throat." Mai replied before dusting off her uniform and taking her belongings.

"Sorry I got you guys in to this mess!" Kagome stated as she collected her own things.

"Don't sweat it honey that's what we girls do, we stick together." Mai replied. "Well I gotta get going so I'll see you guys later."

"Oh yeah come on guys let's go, I still have to buy supplies for the physics project." Tea stated frantically as she rushed off leaving the guys behind to follow.

"Well let's go Roland; I know Mokuba and Souta are waiting." Kagome stated as she grabbed the man by the arm and dragged him with her towards the car.

**[A couple minutes later.]**

"You know moms going to kill you when she finds out you got in to a fight." Souta stated as he looked up at his older sister.

"That's why it should be kept a secret." Kagome stated with a hint of pleading.

"Fine, but you owe me!" Souta replied before turning his attention back on Mokuba who was too consumed in his video game to pay attention.

"What are you playing there Mokuba?" Kagome questioned as she leaned over to get a better look.

"It's this cool new game your brother let me borrow." Mokuba exclaimed not looking up from the screen.

"Yeah you almost beat my high score!" Souta stated loudly as he watched his friend play. Kagome just smiled at the two before turning her gaze towards the window.

"Oh Kagome look it's Seto!" Mokuba said out loud as he put the game down and pointed towards a blimp in the sky with a huge TV monitor.

**[With Kaiba]**

"Ready when you are sir." A staff member stated as he pointed a camera at the tall male. Kaiba nodded his head before signaling for them to start recording. People through out the whole city stopped and stared up at the big screens that began to showcase his face once again.

"Good afternoon Domino city, as most of you remember from last night I will be starting a duel monsters tournament a week from today." He began as he stared in to the camera. "It's time to put your dueling skills to the test so I hope none of you are planning on joining my tournament looking for some friendly competition because Battle City is going to be an all out war. Before my battle city tournament begins I thought I'd let you all know what you're in for in case you want to back out now. Let's begin with my new duel disks. Everyone who I decided was good enough to enter received one and with it you can duel anyone, anytime, any where. They also contain a tracking chip that allows me to watch every move you make."

"Wow, all of that fancy stuff for a card game?" A man from the audience questioned earning him self many glares and dirty looks.

"Next, let's talk about the most important tournament rule." Kaiba stated as he show cased the duel disks, slipping his own deck in the slot provided. "The loser of each duel is required to fork up their rarest card to the winner." And with that said he took out his blue eyes which caused an uproar of ooh's and awe's from the duelist that were watching him.

"If you don't have the guts to lose your precious cards I would suggest you forfeit now while you're still ahead." He warned in a dangerous tone. "Any one who's foolish enough to challenge me in a duel may, for I will also be competing in this tournament. But don't get your hopes up just yet for I intend to win and there's only one duelist out there I can't wait to defeat. Speaking of winning only the ten best duelists out there will make it to the final round. In order to know where the finals will be located you'll need to win eight locator cards, but the finals are a long time away and most of you will be eliminated way before that." Kaiba stated with a smirk causing a shot of profanities to be thrown his way. "Get ready duelist, and let the tournament BEGIN!" He yelled out finally causing uproars of cheers from the duelist watching.

"Great job sir Kaiba." One of the camera men stated. Kaiba didn't say a word as he walked out of the room and towards the elevator. Finally landing on the right floor he started towards his office.

"Bring on the next meeting." He stated towards his secretary.

"Next meeting confirmed to be fifteen minutes from now Kaiba sir." His secretary replied before printing something out and handing it to him. Taking the piece of paper Kaiba scanned through it quickly before nodding his head.

"How many meetings do I have lined up for today?" He questioned.

"After the 4:30 meeting you will have another one at exactly 5:15 and afterwards a scheduled maintenance check on the satellite systems with the technology specialists at 6:20 of which you should be out by 6:50 giving you ten minutes to get ready for the final meeting which will commence at exactly 7:00." His secretary replied as she typed away at her computer.

"Print out the schedule and send the needed files to my computer, than I want you to check up on Mokuba at home." Kaiba replied before walking in to his office and shutting the door behind him.

"Kaiba." A familiar female voice stated causing him to turn around, he narrowed his eyes immediately at the intruder.

"Ishizu." He stated coldly. "What do you want and how did you get in here?"

"That is of little importance Kaiba, we have much more valuable things to talk about." Ishizu replied as she stared the male down. Kaiba didn't flinch one bit as he turned and walked towards his overstuffed chair.

"If this is about your destiny and hocus pocus crap than you can leave now. I have business to attend to and a company that needs to be run." Kaiba stated as he sat down and opened up his laptop.

"You can not begin to decipher how important your destiny is until you open your mind and accept it." Ishizu stated. "You do not belong with that girl."

Kaiba looked up immediately as the words fell out of her mouth. "And who are you to tell me who I do or don't belong with? I told you I make my own destiny."

"I have foreseen it, you do not belong with her, do you remember the dream you had last night?" Ishizu questioned causing surprise to register in his eyes.

"How did you know?" He questioned as an uneasy feeling swept its way through out his body.

"I sent you that vision Kaiba, that girl you saw in your dream is the one who you are destined to belong to, No one else." Ishizu stated. Kaiba immediately stood up in his chair as anger began to take over him.

"I am destined to be with who I choose. Just because your little necklace thinks I shouldn't be with her doesn't mean I have to listen to it." Kaiba stated as he collected his things. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to be somewhere important with people who actually have their heads on right." Kaiba stated before walking past her and out the door. Ishizu stood there for a while before letting her millennium necklace take her somewhere new.

'_You will listen to me Kaiba, it is destiny.'_ She thought to her self as she began to fade away.

**[Back at the mansion.]**

Kagome rushed around the kitchen making sure everything was going smoothly.

"Really dear, I don't see why you couldn't let us do the cooking." One of the maids stated as she diced up some chicken for the young girl.

"Oh I wanted to give you guys a break, besides my cooking skills will become rusty if I don't cook every now and then." Kagome replied as she took a sip of the mushroom soup she was currently stirring. "Here taste this."

"What is it dear?" The maid questioned as she eyed the soup suspiciously.

"It's mushroom soup; try it you'll like it I promise." Kagome stated as she held the spoon out for the maid to sip, after hesitating for a few moments she finally tasted it and fell in love.

"Why that's the best soup I had in years." She complimented as a dreamy look formed on her face. "Will there be any more left?" Kagome laughed lightly at the older woman before nodding her head in to a yes.

"There will be enough for everyone!" Kagome exclaimed as she pointed at the big pot.

"Oh yes dear that's great, well I'll have to run a long and water the gardens before the master comes home, I'll be back in a jiffy." The older woman stated before getting up and walking out the door. Kagome smiled at the woman's retreating back before turning towards her cooking once again. A sudden cold draft caused Kagome's energy to rise up.

"Who are you?" Kagome questioned in a calm tone before turning around and facing the intruder.

"My name is Ishizu and I have come here to discuss some important matters with you." The woman replied before taking a step towards Kagome. Lifting her hand up as a pink light emitted from her fingers Kagome narrowed her eyes in a warning.

"Take another step and I promise you it will be your last." She bit out harshly causing Ishizu to stop while she was ahead.

'_This girl is very powerful. Her energy level is above anything else I have ever seen. Possibly matching even all three Gods them selves.'_ Ishizu thought to her self.

"What matters do you want to discuss with me?" Kagome questioned before lowering her hand down to her side.

"About Seto Kaiba." The woman stated causing Kagome's eyes to fill up with worry.

"What about him?"

"You do not belong with him." Ishizu stated bluntly causing Kagome's energy level to rise up. Ishizu backed away instantly as she felt the already powerful energy growing.

"And who are you to tell me I don't belong with him?" Kagome questioned in an oddly calm voice.

"I have seen it in a vision." Ishizu stated as she put her hands up to her glowing necklace. "And now you shall see it too." The necklace began to glow brightly causing Kagome to put an arm over her eyes. When the glowing stopped Kagome found her self floating above two people, a man and a woman.

"Seto, I'm sorry." The girl stated as she put a hand up to caress the face of the man who looked like the spitting image of Kaiba. Kagome watched as the man held the girl tightly in his arms tears running down his face.

"No, Kisara." He stated as he held on to her tightly. Kagome could feel her heart strings tugging at the sight. She could feel the love radiating from the two.

"Seto, I love you." The girl whispered softly before closing her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOO KISARA!" The man yelled out as he pulled her to him and cried his heart out. The scene quickly faded as Kagome found her self floating in to another scene, this time the man and woman were running towards each other. The woman quickly through her arms around him as he swung her around. Kagome didn't need to see anymore to figure it out, what the woman said was true she wasn't meant for Kaiba. Focusing her energy once more she quickly exited her self from the vision causing Ishizu to be taken back. Falling to the floor Kagome pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Now do you see the truth in my words?" Ishizu questioned her. Kagome didn't respond as she sat there and thought about what to do. Taking a few steps towards her Ishizu knelt down.

"We are not permitted to choose the frame of our destiny." Ishizu stated as she put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Ishizu stared wide eyed at her as she began to glow, looking up she noticed a deep empty look in the girl's eyes. Suddenly Ishizu was thrown back against the wall as Kagome's powers began to overload.

"What's going on here?" Kaiba yelled out as he saw the scenes unfolding before his eyes. Rushing over towards Kagome as she began to levitate from the ground, an invisible barrier surrounded it's self around her preventing Kaiba from getting through.

"Kagome!" He yelled out as he tried his best to her. Turning his gaze towards Ishizu he quickly grabbed her by the shirt.

"What did you do to her?" He screamed causing the woman to flinch slightly at the anger evident in his voice.

"I simply showed her the truth!" Ishizu stated, fury seeped its way in to his body as he threw the poor woman on the ground and rushed towards Kagome once again.

"Kagome, it's me please calm down!" He yelled out causing Kagome to turn her eyes towards him before falling gently to the ground passed out. Kaiba quickly came to her side picking her up in to his arms.

"This is far worst than I could have comprehended." Ishizu stated as she stared wide eyed at Kagome's shoulder. Her shirt was ripped slightly exposing some of her skin.

"What do you mean? I'm getting sick of your riddles." Kaiba bit out harshly as he looked up at Ishizu.

"She bears the mark of the Dragon's keeper." Ishizu stated as she pointed towards Kagome's shoulder Kaiba looked down immediately as a golden dragon appeared on Kagome's right shoulder. A glowing surrounded it before finally fading as he looked back up at Ishizu.

"What's the meaning of this Ishizu?" Kaiba questioned as he picked Kagome up.

"You can not fathom the power she holds within her Kaiba, she has the abilities to bring great destruction upon this planet with one command, or bring peace upon it." Ishizu exclaimed as she got up.

"This isn't making any sense, so if I were you I would quit with the riddles and get straight to the point." Kaiba stated coldly.

"She holds more power with in her than even all three Egyptian Gods put together, can't you see Kaiba? She is the angel of destruction and peace, the dragon's keeper." Ishizu stated as she put a hand over her chest. "She can control all the great beasts, tame them and control their powers. She has complete jurisdiction over the fate of the world; even you can't stop what she's capable of."

Kaiba stared down at the small woman child in his arms. _'It can't be.'_ He thought to himself.

"You're lying there's no way." He stated as he gripped her tightly.

"For this once I wish it wasn't so." Ishizu admitted as she stared at the unconscious girl. "You must keep her out of harm's way Kaiba, for if you don't her power can fall in to the wrong hands and bring great chaos upon this world."

**[Somewhere deep in the shadows.]**

"I can sense it; she holds great power within her." A voice stated as he sat upon a throne. "Go and whatever you do, don't fail me again. I want her here."

"But master Marik, she is too powerful." One of his minions stated.

"SILENCE!" He yelled out as he pointed an Egyptian style rod at the fool. An agonizing scream sounded through the area as the man crumbled down to his knees.

"I'm sorry master Marik!" The man yelled out as he grabbed his head in complete pain the others just stood there without a move for fear of their master's wrath.

'_She will be mine and I will control her just like I have controlled others.'_ The man thought to himself before standing up and walking towards the exit his minions following after him.

'_Time to go and do things my way.'_

**[END]**

**Author's babble:** I'm starting to lose my feeling for this story, ehh who knows. Thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Alright so maybe I will continue this; my writer's block hasn't completely consumed my mind if I can spit out a new Sess/Kag oneshot and a new Seto/Kag story. I am warning you ahead of time though, after this chapter things will be a little more intimate between them ;) te he he

WhiteDemoness11 – Kind of ironic how I was thinking about her spending some time with him in this chapter lol.

**Chapter Eleven: A visit from Sesshomaru**

Kagome stirred around before opening her eyes to nothing but darkness, only a small strip of light shined through the small crack the door provided as she carefully got out of bed and maneuvered her way past the small table next to her. Walking towards the window she stood there and looked up at the night sky. A full moon was out today which meant only one thing, she would be meeting with her old master. Looking back she smiled as she watched the way Kaiba's chest heaved up and down as he let slow breaths come in and out. Turning away from the innocent sight she opened up the French door located on her far left and walked on to the balcony. Looking down she quickly scanned the area for security before jumping down on to the patio below. Looking back up she let a small smile appear on her face before running off in to the trees where she knew he would be waiting for her. She felt it in her blood as she got closer that he was there, the hotter she got the closer she was until finally she was standing across from him in an open field. He was wearing his old Hakamas, minus the armor as his swords hung by his side.

"Miko." He breathed out as he stared at her through golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered back as she returned the glance.

In an instant he rushed at her his hands glowing a deep green color, noting the look in his eyes beforehand she quickly jumped in to the air back flipping behind him before gathering the wind in to her hands and manipulating it around causing a small whirlwind to form, throwing the dangerous attack at him she flipped backwards once more and jumped in to the air as she gathered more wind. Coming back down she kept her senses alert as he disappeared with out a trace, she knew this old trick, new it good and well. Turning around abruptly she was met with the tip of his sword placed on her throat, the edge was sharp causing a thin layer of blood to appear.

"You are beginning to lack Miko." He stated before removing his sword and replacing it with the rough texture of his tongue, Kagome's body shivered as he lapped up every drop of blood. Before she knew it the cut was gone and the blood no more.

"I know I'm a bit rusty." She admitted as he lifted his head up and looked in to her eyes.

"Fix it." Was his simple reply before hoisting her up on his back and jumping on top of a sturdy tree branch where he placed her in between his legs. A comfortable silence settled it's self between the two as she relaxed against him, she took a lock of his hair and twirled it around her index finger, as the rest of his silver tresses blown here and there by the soft wind.

"Why me Sessho?" She questioned, a deep growl rumbled through his chest as he heard the nickname she had given him so many years ago. "Don't tell me it's because of fate and destiny, because I'm so sick and tired of hearing it."

"Than the answer is simple dear Miko." He replied. "Do not listen to the foolishness."

"But what if it's true?" Her insecurities were really getting to her and she didn't know who to confine in, she definitely couldn't turn to Tea or Mai, they just wouldn't understand it.

"Little one we shape our own destiny, do you honestly think I am here today out of obligation?" He questioned her coolly.

"I figured so." She replied as she took his hand and drew different shapes in the middle of his palm.

"You are wrong, for this Sesshomaru does not bother with feckless orders. I choose to follow what appeases me." He stated as he cupped her small hand in to his.

"You see little one, we have a choice of whether or not to follow our destined paths, many may say we do not receive that choice, but only those of simple mindedness choose to follow the road paved for them, only the bold go out and make their own paths by clearing out the doubtfulness others bestow upon them. You must choose which road you take, the one created for you or the one you create on your own." Kagome listened to him and let the words sink in.

"Thank you." She whispered as closure finally found it's self in her heart.

"I know where your heart belongs, but tread carefully for the waters may seem shallow until you jump in and realize the depth of it all." With that said he picked her up and jumped in to the night air soaring for a few moments until finally he landed softly on the balcony.

"I will be seeing you again soon little one, be prepared, the final battle will once again surface." He stated before setting her down on her feet and disappearing as he engulfed himself within the darkness of the night. Kagome looked up at the pale moon above her as she hung on to his last words.

'_The final battle?'_ She questioned her self before a hand placed it's self on her shoulder causing her to jump in surprise.

"Kagome, it's me." Kaiba stated. Kagome froze up instantly before turning around to face him. Even under moonlight he was gorgeous which made her feel a bit insecure.

"Oh, hey Seto." She replied uneasiness evident in her voice as she made a move to walk past him; he instantly grabbed her by the arm and turned her back around.

"Please don't tell me you believe her." He stated as he looked down at her. Kagome didn't know what to say as she looked away from him.

"The vision was so clear Seto, the message behind it so.." She began but stopped when she couldn't find the right words to say. "I just don't think we belong with each other."

"Kagome I don't give a damn what destiny says, you're mine and I want to be with you." Kaiba stated as he pulled her in to his arms.

"I maybe yours for the time being Seto but tell me, are YOU mine?" She countered as she pulled away from him and walked inside the bedroom. Kaiba followed after her.

"Let me go." She stated softly.

"No." He replied as he picked her up bridal style, walking towards the bed he laid her down and got on top of her. She didn't make a move to stop him, or wonder what he was doing; she just laid down there looking in to his deep blues. She didn't need to hear him say it for her to see it, he loved her he truly did and at that moment she leaned her lips up to his and kissed him softly.

He returned the kiss with full force, sliding his tongue on her bottom lips before forcing his way in to her mouth. She quickly retaliated by pinning his tongue down in a challenge which he gladly accepted as he slipped away and thrashed around her mouth taking in all the sweetness it provided. Pulling apart from her before he got carried away Kaiba looked down and was pleased with himself as he noticed the flushed look she had.

He bent his head down and lowered it next to her ear knowing that it was one of her more sensitive spots. "I'm yours Kagome." He whispered causing the hairs on her body to rise and a growing need to surface within her as she looked in to his eyes.

"That's all I needed to know." She replied before grabbing his shoulders and turning the tables around, she was now on top of him with a sly smirk on her face.

"Are you sure about this?" Kaiba questioned as he placed his hands on her waist. Kagome didn't reply as she bent her head down and trailed kisses along his neck, licking and nipping as she went along. That was all the answer he needed as he grabbed her and turned her over so he was now on top once more.

"No fair." She stated as she gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry baby but nobody said it had to be fair." He replied before lowering the shoulder straps of her night gown, Kagome quickly threw the garment to the side as soon as it reached her ankles. Kaiba couldn't help but stare as he took a good look at Kagome, she could give a goddess a run for her money with her high and proud breasts literally overflowing from her bra, well toned flat stomach that lead down to her slightly flared hips, she had the innocence of a child but the body of a full grown woman. Feeling a bit insecure Kagome quickly tried to cover her self up only to stop when Kaiba kissed her on the forehead.

"You're beautiful, Kagome." He assured her, a blush surfaced on her face making her seem more radiant under the moonlight, it was almost enough to drive the young CEO crazy. Placing her slender fingers above the buttons of his shirt she quickly worked her way down before yanking off the offending garment and throwing it to the side next to her forgotten nightgown. She couldn't help but stare as she looked at his body up and down, who knew he had such a physic under the suits he sported. Tracing her fingers down from his well toned chest to his amazing abs she had to hold back the want to lick her lips as she moved back up to feel the muscles his arms carried.

"All yours." He said softly before lowering her bra straps and exposing the breasts that seemed to jump out of her bra. Kagome let out a moan as he bent down to kiss one of the rose-pink nipples, arching her back to meet him as she threaded her fingers through his hair to hold him to the sweet mound of flesh. At that moment she knew she was his equal, although her knowledge of making love came not from experience as his probably did, but rather from the dictates of her body and her need, which seemed to intensify with every new sensation he showed her. Letting his actions go a little lower as he left butterfly kisses in the wake of his seduction, he stopped once he was in front of the source of her heightened passion. She looked down at him as she bit her lips, in certain way she was pleased and yet in a very real sense afraid of his sex. He stopped to look up at her, he was hesitating, and she knew it, he was at war with making love to her for the very first time.

Getting up quickly he made a grab for his discarded shirt only to stop when Kagome sat up in bed, her body teasing his as her two delicate breasts bobbed up. He was afraid of taking advantage of her, he thought of her as a mere child was what she suspected, but she wasn't she was 17 years old, sure he was a bit older but only by a year. She was turning in to a woman now, wasn't she?

"What's wrong Seto?" She questioned him softly. "Aren't you going to take your clothes off?"

He swallowed hard causing his Adam's apple to bob slightly; she now lay down on her side displaying her body to him making the situation a bit more tempting as he made a move towards her.

"No, I won't undress." He said at last. "You're going to do it."

A blush erupted from her face as the demand registered in to her brain; he sauntered to the bed shrugging off the white collard shirt once more before standing in front of her and waiting to do what she will with him. She sat up and knelt on the bed, watching the fiery tumult in his eyes as she pulled at his belt, and then unbuttoned his pants letting the black slacks fall in to a pool at his feet, all that was left now was a pair of boxer briefs that showed off his manliness. Kagome couldn't help but shy away from his ego as she realized the length and structure of it.

'_No wonder he's so arrogant, he really does have a right to be.'_ She thought to her self before feeling the bed move around. Looking up she watched as he came to her a hungry look in his eyes causing her to think of a little game to play with him, backing up slowly she pretended to be trapped before he took her arms and pinned them above her head. Grinning up at him she could feel his erection by the side of her leg causing her already present blush to deepen to a more crimson hue. He let go of her and began to trail kisses all the way down until he was facing the little treasure she was born with, making quick work of the offending garment he stared down in awe at her womanhood.

'_She shaves.'_ He thought to himself as his lips curled in to a smirk. Kagome gasped as he separated the two lips together, looking down in time to see him lick at her awaiting pearl. She quickly threw her head back in a moan as she clenched the bed sheets beneath her. His licks began slow and gradually built up fast as she tried her to meet his every move, thrusting her hips with his tongue only to be pulled down and kept down by a strong arm. She was on the brink of ecstasy as he continued to his sensational torture, in an instant her walls tightened up before finally she came for the first time. Kaiba lapped up every drop of her sweet water before turning to face her once again. Kagome was shaken by the excitement of it all as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Opening her eyes back up as she smiled up at him.

"I want you Seto." She whispered causing his hesitation to surface once more. Kagome could feel it as soon as she let the words slip through her mouth. Pulling his face down to meet hers she kissed him with everything she had. Parting quickly he nodded his head before slipping his boxers off and spreading her legs. Setting himself in between her entrance he looked up at her one more time. She nodded her head in confirmation as she urged him to go on.

"This is going to hurt baby but only for a minute." He informed her, she took in a deep breath as soon as he pushed in. She bit her lip hard causing a thin line of blood to appear as pain shot through out her whole bottom half. Kaiba noted that as he eased his way in quickly hoping to spare her the added pain. He pulled back out and thrust back in slowly until finally Kagome's face relaxed and twisted from pain in to pleasure. She began to move with his rhythm as she thrust her hips to meet his.

"Faster Seto." She said to him as she arched her hips to his. Complying with her request he quickly moved in and out swiftly closing his eyes in the process as he felt her walls grip tighter around his manhood.

'_She's so tight.'_ He thought to himself as he threw his head back and closed his eyes letting his body take over his mind as he pumped faster and harder in to her wetness.

'_God he's so good.'_ She thought to her self as she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung on to him. Kaiba buried his face in her neck as he inhaled her strawberry scent. Kagome began to scratch his back making the young male even more turned on at her roughness.

"Ugh, Seto." Kagome called out as she wrapped her legs around him, her walls were beginning to tighten which meant only one thing as Kagome called his name out in ecstasy. Kaiba felt proud as he felt her walls tighten even more before letting go in complete and utter bliss. A few moments later he pulled out of her and let his seed spill on a forgotten blanket before rolling over on his side and pulling her in to his arms. Kagome smiled as she snuggled closer to his warm body, burying her face in to his chest and inhaling his scent.

"You're mine." Kagome whispered before succumbing to sleep. A possessiveness surrounded the two as they held on to each other that night.

"And you mine." He whispered back before letting himself drift off to sleep.

**[Next day.]**

Kagome opened her eyes up to reveal the beautiful face of her lover. Smiling to her self she swept away the bangs on his face before placing a small kiss on his forehead. Looking down she blushed lightly to her self as she noticed the evidence of their lovemaking, pillows were on the floor while the bed sheets were sprawled here and there, there discarded clothes lay in a heap by their bedside. Sitting up slowly she took his arm and gently lifted it off of her before attempting to exit the bed and run towards the shower.

"Where do you think you're going?" A masculine voice questioned causing her to be pulled back in to the arms of her lover.

"Seto! I want to take a shower." She squealed as he buried his face in to her neck.

"Let's take it together." He suggested causing Kagome to blush even deeper.

"Seto, I promise we can tonight." She offered as she tried to escape his grasp once more.

"Fine." He replied before letting her go and getting up himself. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes before running towards the bathroom in an attempt to race him.

"Seto!" She laughed out as she banged on the bathroom door. He cracked it slightly before looking down at her through calm eyes.

"Yes?" He questioned smoothly causing a rise out of her.

"Fine! I'll take a bath in my own bedroom." She warned as she darted for his collard shirt, slipped it on and ran out the door as fast as she could. She ran about four doors down before stopping in front of the double doors that lead inside her own chambers. Turning the knob quickly she slipped inside just as he came sprinting down with nothing but his boxers on. She laughed triumphantly to her self before locking the door and making her way towards her own bathroom.

"Ouuch." She winced as she stepped in to the hot water but after a while she eased in to it letting the relaxing liquid run down her thighs where the source of her aches and pains resulted. Reminiscing back to what happened last night Kagome couldn't help but feel as if it was a mistake.

'_Was it?'_ She questioned her self as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and washed her self down with her favorite body wash.

'_No, Sesshomaru said we can choose to go down the road created for us our make our own paths.'_ She told her self as she stepped out of the showers. _'So I'm going to create my own way.'_

Satisfied with her decision she went back in to her room and got ready for the day ahead. _'Ugh, school.'_ She thought as she slipped in to her blue skirt and white collard shirt. Letting her hair out of its fuzzy prison she combed through it with her fingers before brushing it thoroughly and slipping in to her pink blazer. Checking her self out in the mirror she was satisfied with her simple look as she grabbed her books and headed out the door just in time to collide in to a pair of strong arms.

"Watch where you're going clumsy." She heard a voice say. Looking up she stuck her tongue out at him before being set back on her feet once more. He just shrugged his shoulders before grabbing her hand and leading her downstairs.

"Hey Seto, Hey Kagome!" Mokuba greeted as he looked up at them. Kaiba patted his head while Kagome gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Let's go." The tall male stated as he walked out the door leaving the other two to follow behind him. Kagome took Mokuba by the hand as they followed him out.

**[Later that day.]**

"You can't be serious? You mean that rich punk Kaiba is actually throwing his own exclusive duel monsters tournament?" Joey questioned as he clenched both of his fists in the air as if in a fighting stance. His other friends just nodded their heads yes.

"I thought I got through to that punk to let me in!" He continued.

"Yup." Yugi stated with a smile on his face.

"The whole thing kicks off in a week!" Tea added infuriating the blonde even more.

"I can't believe moneybags didn't send an invite to me! I was the runner up at duelist kingdom! Where's the respect?" He yelled out. "That good for nothin' punk!"

"Here's a newsflash for you Joey in case you didn't know." Tristan stated seriously. "Kaiba doesn't like you,"

"Oh I'll give him somethin' not to like! My foot up his behind!" Joey replied.

"You know this is exactly how he wants you to react." Tristan stated causing Joey to step back and think for a moment.

"You gotta good point there Tristan. Maybe I don't need to enter Kaiba's snooty competition." He replied trying to convince himself more than the others. "What about you Yug? Are you gonna enter the tournament?"

"I have to." Yugi nodded as he smiled up at his friend. "I just found out that entering Kaiba's battle city tournament is the only way I can achieve my destiny."

"You're destiny?" Joey questioned as he looked down at his friend closely. "What are you talkin' about?'

"It's kind of a long story." Yugi replied.

"I ain't got no where to go." Joey stated as he encouraged his small friend to continue. "Go on and tell me Yug."

"Alright." The young boy replied as his face took on a serious look. "Some kind of evil force is coming back to the past and I'm destined to join this tournament and defeated it.

Joey's eyes grew big at his friend's story. "Than it's my destiny to help!" He stated as he straightened him self out. Reaching in to his pocket he took out his most treasured card. "I got just the card. I'm talkin' red eyes black dragon folks!" Tea fell over anime style as he brought out the powerful card. Tristan just rolled his eyes while Yugi smiled up at his friend nervously.

"So what you're saying is you changed your mind again? And now you are gonna enter Kaiba's tournament?" Tristan questioned a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"That's what I'm sayin' alright!" Joey replied as he grinned up at his friends. "Yugi inspired me, and with this baby in my deck I got it made." He continued before lifting the card up to his lips and kissing it slightly.

"Isn't that right my little red eyes?" He cooed as he pressed the inanimate object to his cheek. "Who's gonna help me kick some major Kaiba butt?"

Tea slapped her forehead at her friends foolish shenanigans. "What's the matter? You never saw a guy kiss a card before?" Joey questioned as he looked up at the looks present on his friends faces.

"With my red eyes I'll put Kaiba to shame!" Joey announced confidently.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the last time you dueled Kaiba?" Tea questioned as she pointed a finger up in a scolding sort of manner.

"Tea's right Joey." Yugi added. "Your red eyes is a powerful card but it doesn't guarantee that you'll beat Kaiba."

Joey's smile turned in to a disappointed frown as he remembered the last time he went face to face with the young CEO. "Yeah, you're right."

"You just have to have a little patience." Yugi encouraged as a guilty feeling seeped in to his heart at seeing his best friend down. "First you're going to have to get used to his more advanced version of the duel disk."

Surprise settled it's self in his eyes at the thought of the sophisticated technology. "The old ones were too advanced for me! They cost me the duel." He said as the memory of his shameful defeat surfaced once more. Gritting his teeth as he remembered the way the arrogant male had called him a frightened dog.

"You're a much better duelist now than you were then Joey, but before you jump right in to another duel with Kaiba, you should practice with the new duel disks." Yugi suggested causing the blonde to get excited with the thought of crushing the egotistical male.

"Than what are we waiting for? I gotta try and sign up for this thing!" Joey stated as he ran through the fire exits and down the stairs. The others followed after him with slumped shoulders.

"Well somebody's gotta encourage him." Tea moped as she looked up. A smile made it's way on her face as she saw her friend. "Hey Kagome!"

"Hey guys!" She greeted as she turned around to face them.

"Where you headed?" Tea questioned as she ran up to her.

"To pick up Mokuba and Souta, why what's up?" She questioned.

"We were going to go and sign up for Kaiba's tournament. Than maybe practice a bit." Yugi replied.

"Oh really? That sounds interesting." Kagome stated as she remembered the battle city tournament that Mokuba was explaining to her the other day.

"Yeah, want to come?" Tea questioned.

"Yeah let's get goin! I'm itchin to beat that arrogant little rich boy!" Joey exclaimed as he jumped up and down shaking his fist.

"Well, okay. Let me go tell Roland where I'm going." Kagome stated before walking towards the awaiting limo and bodyguard. The four friends waited for her for a few minutes. Kagome turned towards them and gave them a thumbs up before watching the car fly away towards the Elementary school.

"Let's go?" She questioned the group as she took Tea by the arm and walked towards the heart of Domino City.

"Hey guys how about we meet each other at Yugi's grandfather's gameshop?" Joey questioned as they were halfway there.

"Why Joey what's up?" Tea questioned as she turned towards the blonde.

"I gotta go and check up on what time Serenity's surgery is. I'll get back with you guys at Yugi's." He stated as he ran off in a different direction.

"I guess so. Well bye guys." Tea stated as she waved the remaining two males a farewell.

"So what do we do now?" Kagome questioned her friend.

"Go to my house and change." Tea replied as they turned a corner and proceeded towards a quiet little neighborhood.

"I don't have any clothes with me though." Kagome said as a worried look passed over her face.

"Don't worry about it I'll let you borrow some of my clothes." Tea replied as she led her in to the house.

**[Two hours later]**

"Hey Tea what is dueling all about anyways?" Kagome questioned her friend as she slipped in to some black leggings.

"It's a card game. I guess you could say that people take way to seriously sometimes." Tea replied as she handed her a striped floral tunic that scooped down her neckline making Kagome look a bit elegant.

"Thanks Tea." Kagome stated as she checked her reflection in the mirror.

"No problem, you ready to go? There's been a slight change of plans and we have to meet them by the café' downtown. Yugi told us to be there in about fifteen minutes." Tea stated as she slipped on her boots and got up. Kagome nodded her head before following the brunet out the door.

"So Joey is going to register huh?" Kagome questioned as she walked beside her friend.

"Yup, he's kind of determined to beat Kaiba." Tea replied.

"Awe really?"

"Yeah, they've always had this thing with each other ever since the first day we stepped in to high school."

"Wow, that's quiet a grudge." Kagome stated as she looked around the city. She felt an eerie presence following them ever since they stepped out of the house. Concentrating her energy she sent off a warning, a calming mood washed over her when the feeling went away.

"So how are you and Kaiba doing?" Tea questioned snapping Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Well, we're a little closer if you uhm get my meaning." She replied as a blush seeped in to her cheeks. Tea stopped momentarily and than continued as she took in her friend's words.

"No way." She replied.

"Ugh…." Kagome began

"You did not." Tea continued as she stared at her friend.

"Well…."

"Oh my god, you so did it didn't you?" Tea questioned eagerly.

"Shhhh!" Kagome shushed as she looked around. Tea couldn't help the excitement she held inside for her friend.

"Oh my god how was it?" Tea questioned curiosity getting the best of her as she pulled her friend closer.

"Amazing." Was Kagome's simple reply as they stopped in front of the meeting place.

"Oh my god!" Tea squealed as her and Kagome jumped up.

"What's all the excitement about ha?" Joey questioned snapping the two girls out of their little celebration.

"Oh nothing. You guys ready to look?" Tea replied quickly as she tried to regain her composure. Kagome just stayed quiet as she straightened out her shirt.

"Uh huh, we're ready." Tristan replied.

"All set." Yugi stated as they began to walk around. After 30 minutes of searching they decided to take a break.

"Who knew it would this hard to find." Joey stated as he leaned against a wall.

"We'll get to it Joey!" Yugi encouraged.

"Oh, hey looks like the registration office is over there." Tea said as she pointed towards a small building.

"Battle city tournament here I come!" Joey yelled as he raced towards the place.

"Excuse us!" Tristan added as he followed after his eager friend. Yugi smiled at his friends before turning his gaze towards Kagome and Tea.

"You guys think they'll let Joey register for the tournament?" Yugi questioned.

"No, but I gotta say that boy sure is determined." Tea replied.

"You said it Tea!" Yugi stated.

"Why wouldn't he be able to register?" Kagome questioned.

"Well Joey and Kaiba aren't really the best of friends." Yugi replied earning a disapproval to grow inside Kagome. "Anyways, thanks for taking Yami to the museum yesterday, I knew spending some time with you would help him."

"No problem Yugi. But we better go catch up with those two." Tea said as she grabbed their hands and lead them towards the shop.

'_Yugi doesn't seem worried at all, but if what Ishizu sais is true, than there's so much danger ahead'_ Tea thought to her self.

'_I have a bad feeling about this place.'_ Kagome thought as they neared the building.

"Hey I think we sign up here!" Yugi announced as he stopped in front of the glass doors. Joey was looking all over the place while Tristan stood calmly by the window.

"I'm just gonna play dumb." Joey stated.

"Play dumb?" Tristan questioned causing a giggle to erupt from Kagome.

'_Well, here we go I know this tournament's gonna be really risky but we'll all get through it together.'_ Tea thought as everybody walked inside.

"How you doin?" Joey questioned the man behind a counter; he was about Joey's height, five o clock shadow wearing eyeglasses and a yellow bandana over his head. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him as she saw the dark purple aura he possessed. If it was a fight she was going to get in to it would be a fight she'd be willing to do especially if it meant protecting her friends.

"Hello, how may I be of assistance?" The man questioned as he stopped what he was doing and turned towards them.

"Hi, we're here to register for the battle city tournament and get our duel disks." Yugi stated as he and Joey walked up to the man.

"Well than my young friends you have entered in to the correct place." The man replied as he turned towards three boxes behind him. "You are very fortunate since I have three duel disks left on my shelf."

"But first I have to make sure you're qualified to register." He stated as he turned towards the computer in front of him.

"Okay!" Yugi replied. "I'm Yugi Mutou."

"Alright, Yugi Mutou." He said as he typed the name in to the computer. "Not bad, you've got five stars. That's the highest rank."

"Where does this information come from?" Yugi questioned.

"KaibaCorp performed extensive research on each and every duelist around the world and afterwards they compiled the research in to a database." The man informed them as he turned the computer around to face the small group. Everyone stared in awe at the screen.

"This shows your skill level and the rarest card you've ever played in a duel." The man continued before turning the screen back towards him.

"To ensure that only the best duelist enter, Mr. Kaiba has gone to great lengths to learn everything about you and your decks." The man stated causing the group to step back in surprise.

"Everything?" Yugi questioned surprise evident in his eyes. "Knowing every card in our decks gives an unfair advantage to Kaiba."

"That's not cool." Tea stated as she turned towards Kagome.

"I don't know a thing about it Tea." Kagome stated causing the girl to nod and turn back around.

"You're right Kagome but that still isn't fair." Tea stated.

"Well just as promised, since you qualify to enter you get this." The man stated cutting off the small debate between the two girls. Yugi stared in amazement at the blue and white box.

"KaibaCorp's new and improved duel disk system." The man said as he handed Yugi the large box.

"Awesome!" Yugi replied as he took it from the man. "Thank you!"

"Ahem." Joey coughed as he stepped in between Yugi and the counter. "I wanna register also! Joey Wheeler's the name."

"Let me see, Joey Wheeler." The man replied as he typed away once again. "I'm sorry you only have one star your ranking is much to low to enter."

"That can't be! Kaiba fixed those results!" Joey yelled out as he began to jump up and down in heated fury. Tristan quickly held him by the arms in an attempt to keep the enraged blonde from hurting anybody. Yugi, Tea, and Kagome looked at their friend and shook their heads. "I came second in duelist kingdom that can't be!"

"Joey just calm down!" Tristan yelled out as he gripped the blonde tighter when he began to jump up and down. "Quit havin' a cow."

"Well it is kind of weird that he doesn't qualify." Tea stated as she stared at her friend.

"He's gonna burst a blood vessel!" Tristan stated as Joey's face continued to grow a nice shade of red.

'_Huh? He holds the rare red eyes black dragon! My master will surely be interested.'_ The man thought to himself as he looked away from the teenagers and towards the screen.

"Just relax Joey!" Tea stated as she and Kagome put a hand over Joey's shoulder.

"I can't believe he did this!" Joey bursted as he calmed down a bit.

"There must be an explanation." Yugi reasoned.

'So, you want to duel Joey Wheeler? Well a duel is what you'll get.' The man thought once more as he pressed a few computer keys and made three more stars next to the one Joey had.

"I'm so sorry but it appears my hard drive was malfunctioning and you actually have four stars." The man stated as he looked up at the group. "Congratulations you qualify."

Joey jumped up happily as he fist pumped the air. The rest of the group was taken back by surprise but managed to recover and congratulate their friend.

"Yeah! I knew it! Now let me see those beautiful stars!" He yelled out as walked towards the counter and turned the screen around so everyone could see it.

"Hey ayeeee my picture ain't lookin' to bad either!" Joey stated as Tristan looked towards the screen in complete amazement.

'_I can sense his lies.'_ Kagome thought to her self as she eyed the man while keeping up with the fake smile she plastered on her face.

"I knew the computer was wrong." Joey stated as he straightened him self up and crossed his arms. "That's how I was able to stay relaxed and keep my cool while he fixed it." Tristan could only stare down at his friend in complete disbelief.

"Best of luck." The man stated as he reached forward to give Joey his duel disk only to step back when Joey lunged after it.

"Come to papa!" He yelled out as he grabbed it away from the poor man. Joey began to laugh as he threw the box up in the air as if it was a trophy.

"Yeahhhh!" Yugi looked up at his excited friend.

"Battle city tournaments here we come!" He stated as they walked out the door.

"Who's the man?" Joey questioned loudly as he held up his duel disk.

"Way to keep your cool Joey." Tea stated.

"Thanks Tea, you know I'm a master at keeping my temper in check!" Joey replied causing Tea to roll her eyes at him. Kagome staggered behind the group as she kept her concentration on the man.

"Send over the rare hunters, the boy with the red eyes just left." She heard him say.

'_I better keep an eye on them.'_ Kagome thought to her self as she walked out.

**[END.]**

**Author's Babble:** Alright guys that's my first Seto/Kagome lemon ever. I had to stop imagining Sesshomaru for a minute haha, well uhm yup there you guys go don't forget to REVIEW and let me know!

*Skips off to work on other fanfiction*


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the fact that my updates maybe decreasing over the next following days, I've found out that for the first week of August I will be getting shipped off to Cali for a week, hehe kind of excited for that ;) so I will be trying my hardest to do my school work online AND update the stories but be merciful on this poor author and do not lose interest if I don't update everyday like I use too. Just a thought, doesn't Joey remind you guys of Inuyasha? Because as I watch videos and episodes and crap I notice A LOT of similarities between Kaiba and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and Joey. Haha.

**Chapter 12: Stalked by the rare hunters**

Kagome was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the hand Tea was waving in front of her. Snapping out of it quickly she looked up and offered the girl a smile.

"Earth to Kagome!" She heard her say.

"Fantasizing a little too much there Kags?" Tristan questioned as he threw her a sly grin. Kagome simply stuck her tongue out before turning her attention on the group once more. Joey kept staring down at his watch until they finally reached the plaza.

"I gotta get goin' guys, my sister Serenity's operation is tomorrow and I told her I'd stay at the hospital tonight." Joey exclaimed as he turned to face the group. Kagome suddenly became tense at this as she remembered the words the man had said before she walked out the door.

"Hey Joey.." She began as she looked up at him. "You own a red eyes don't you?"

"Yeah I sure do!" He replied as he took it out of his pocket and showed her. "This baby is gonna help me win this tournament."

"I see." Kagome replied as she finally made a decision. "Do you mind if I go with you to the hospital?"

"Yeah.." Joey began a little confused. "Why not, you can meet my baby sister."

"Well, alright wish Serenity luck for me Joey!" Yugi stated as he turned to look at his friend. "I'm sure everything's gonna be fine."

"Thanks a lot Yug." Joey replied as he turned to leave. "Later you guys, let's go Kagome"

Kagome turned and waved to each of her friends before following the blonde towards the hospital.

'_Hopefully that spell I put on them will keep them safe until they get home.'_ Kagome thought to her self as she ran a long side Joey with ease. They ran a good distance before turning a corned and journeying down an alley way.

'_I better hustle! I told Serenity I'd be at the hospital in a few minutes.'_ Joey thought as he focused on where he was going. Hopefully the shortcut there would let him get to the hospital in time. Looking up suddenly he saw three cloaked figures waiting for him at the end.

Kagome narrowed dangerous electric blue eyes at the offending figures before flaring her energy at them, by this time she could sense their fear pulsating from a distance but she knew it wouldn't be enough to scare them off completely. Turning her gaze towards the blonde next to her she watched as determination ran through them. A soft spot in her heart grew for him as she realized how much love he held for his little sister. Smiling to her self she turned her eyes back at the three.

'_I have a bad feeling about this.'_ She thought suddenly as they halted to a stop.

"'Scuse me!" Joey stated as he tried to get past them. After two tries he began to get frustrated as he narrowed brown eyes at them. "What's the big idea here? Let me through." By this time Kagome was itching to fight as she stared all three down with a glare that would put even the great Lord Sesshomaru's to shame.

"Move." She bit out coldly causing Joey to turn his eyes towards her. He knew something was different about her as she stared at the opposing males in front of them.

"Our business isn't with you foolish girl but it would mean a great deal to my master if I took you with me." The one in the middle stated.

"Why you no good punk! You're one of those guys that tried to go after Kagome." Joey yelled as he began to take his fighting stance. He may have lost Kagome to Kaiba but that didn't mean she wasn't his friend. Friends meant everything to Joey and he would rather sacrifice himself before seeing any of them suffer. The man just cackled out a gruesome laugh that sounded oddly familiar as he stood there unfazed by the enraged blonde.

"So what if I did? At this moment in time neither of you will be going anywhere." The man laughed out.

"What do you freaks want with us?" Joey questioned as he inched next to Kagome in an attempt to shield her away.

"You're a feisty one aren't you Joey Wheeler?" The man questioned mockingly as he let out another wave of laughter. Kagome clenched her teeth together as she moved the rocks from under her. How she wanted so badly to just finish these jerks off.

"I see you've never been introduced to a rare hunter before." The man stated in a somewhat serious tone now causing a shock to wave through Joey's body.

"We stalk our pray…." The man began but was interrupted as Kagome put a hand up to shut his.

"And you take whatever you desire and yadda yadda yadda." Kagome finished causing a growl of annoyance to emit from the men in front of her.

"You've met these freaks before Kagome?" Joey questioned in a confused tone.

"Well, I mean they have tried to attack me about four times now and never left me alone for ONE minute, so I guess you could say we're close friends." Kagome stated sarcastically.

"Friends huh? I never knew friends could put a knife up to your throat." Joey replied as he caught on to her sarcasm.

"Yup, best friends." Kagome bit out.

"Enough of this useless chatter, we require only one thing from you." The man stated as he stepped closer only to be knocked out by a swift kick to the face from Kagome. Joey watched in complete amazement as she handled the other two.

"Come on Joey!" She yelled out as she threw a swift flying dragon kick to one of the guys that decided to get up. Joey blinked his eyes a couple times before high tailing it behind Kagome.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" He yelled out as they turned a sharp corner.

"Let's just say, I know a lot of things." Kagome replied as she grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and threw him up the side of a building with all the strength she could muster. By this time Joey didn't know what to think as he landed bottom first on the concrete below.

"Come on, only way we can lose them is to jump buildings." Kagome stated as she landed softly next to him. Joey got up and winced instantly as the consequences of being thrown up a building hit him, rubbing his butt as he ran after her.

"I don't think I can do it." He stated as he looked down from the ledge of the building, turning back Kagome had to suppress a groan as she watched the three cloaked figures finally make it up the building.

'_Ugh. The things I do for friends!'_ She yelled inside her head as she hoisted the blonde on to her back and jumped down.

"Are you crazyyyy!" Joey yelled out as he closed his eyes waiting for the crash landing.

"Open your eyes genius." Kagome bit out as she set him down on his feet again. Slowly opening one eye Joey's mouth formed in to a huge smile as he patted him self all over.

"Heyyy I'm in one piece!" He stated happily earning a look of bewilderment from Kagome.

"I really wonder about you." She stated as she grabbed his hand and ran towards the city lights that would guarantee their safety from the rare hunters.

'_Damn it. Damn them all to hell!'_ She thought to her self as she halted to a stop, they were now cornered, both paths being blocked with three cloaked men on each side. The only way to save them would be if she used her powers, something she was too afraid to do. Joey didn't have time to think as he stood in front of Kagome protectively.

"Joey, no matter what happens from here on I want you to know that I will always protect you guys from whatever harm comes a long." Kagome stated earning a weird look from him.

"What do you mean?" He questioned as she closed her eyes and concentrated, backing away slowly the rare hunters watched her glow before opening her eyes up again. Grabbing Joey by the arm she quickly looked up in to the air and practically flew away as wind surrounded her form. Before the rare hunters could blink the two took to the sky.

"Wowwwww look at the view from here!" Joey explained as he looked around the city.

"Where's the hospital Joey?" Kagome questioned him.

"Uhm…..over there!" He replied as he pointed towards Domino City Hospital. Kagome nodded before finding a clearing to land on. She gently placed Joey back on his feet before closing her eyes and calling her energy back to her.

"So, was this the secret you wanted to tell me?" He questioned her as they began to walk towards the hospital.

"To be honest with you Joey I haven't even told Seto. I don't know how he'd take it, and besides it's such a complicated story that I don't even know where to start." Kagome replied as she let out a sigh.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'm sure that jerk will understand. Besides moneybags don't warm up to anybody and for you to melt that cold heart of his in one month that's a record." Joey replied as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

"You mean you're not freaked out?" Kagome questioned surprise evident in her soft voice.

"Kagome, I'm ya friend, and as a friend I accept ya for who ya are 100%." Joey replied as he grinned up at her. Kagome smiled back as reassurance settled it's self in her heart. At least she didn't have to hide her self from all of her friends, but how she was going to tell the rest she'd never know. Joey just happened to stumble upon it by the chance that if she didn't use her powers they'd be dead by now. So consumed in her thoughts she didn't notice Joey halt to a stop until she collided with his back side. Luckily he caught her just in time before she had a chance to fall oh so gracefully on to the ground beneath her.

"What do you jerks want with us?" Joey questioned irritation clear in his voice as he clenched his hands in to fists.

"Like I said before we are the rare hunters and we stalk our pray and take what we want. In this case your red eyes black dragon!" The man replied as he threw his cloak open to reveal a duel disk on one arm. This only meant one thing to Joey, a challenge, not just any challenge but a duel monsters challenge.

"In that case, let's dance freaks." He replied as he opened up the box that miraculously was still with him. Taking out the duel disk he slipped it firmly through his right arm and watched it lock automatically in place before turning on automatically and preparing it's self from battle. Kagome watched with careful eyes as a conclusion came to mind.

"Joey please be careful." She warned him as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Kagome; I can protect my self from this point on." He assured her as he smiled up at the cloaked figure. "Bring it on."

"Good. Now, we will duel by the battle city rules. That way when we win, we'll be able to get your red eyes black dragon." The man stated as he got in to a dueling stance. Kagome could only watch helplessly as her friend began the duel.

'_Please be careful.'_ She thought to her self as she took a few steps back and stood by Joey's far left side.

"Go Joey!" She yelled out earning a smile from the blonde as she cheered him on.

"I guess I'll get this thing started by playing my Panther Warrior in attack mode!" Joey announced as he set his card down and a hologram of it appeared, Kagome watched in amazement at how it glowed brightly before a creature similar to the ones she use to fight in the feudal era appeared.

"It's the predators move now foolish boy." The cloaked man stated as he drew a card from his deck, examining the ones in his hand he quickly made a decision. "I place this card face down in defense mode."

"Pussy…." Kagome whistled out as she looked around innocently.

"What'd you say?" The man questioned agitation clear in his voice. Kagome just continued to whistle as she ignored the question.

"Not much of a predator so far are ya?" Joey taunted as he drew a card from his deck, a smile appeared on his face as he took a look at it.

"These little fur balls may not look like much, but their just what I need right now." Joey stated as he showed if off to the rare hunter. Placing it on the duel disk he watched as the hologram appeared. "Now scape goat."

"Aweeeee their so cute!" Kagome squealed out earning a confused look from the men around her.

"You don't play do you girl?" A black cloaked figure questioned.

"No, of course I do. I play every second of the day…" Kagome replied sarcastically.

"Anyways, I have to make a sacrifice in order for Panther Warrior to attack. So bye bye scape goat! Hello Panther warrior! Attack his face down monster now!" Joey called out. Kagome watched in fascination as the hologram attacked the face down card.

"Wow. I feel like such a noob to this." Kagome thought out loud earning a snicker to erupt from the black cloaked figures.

"Looks like my panther warrior is the real hunter in this duel!" Joey teased as his lips curled in to a smirk.

"The graceful Charity card allows me to draw three new cards!" The rare hunter announced as he tried hard to suppress his annoyance at the two teenagers. Drawing three new cards from his deck, he tried hard to focus on the game instead of imaging wringing their necks until their faces turned purple.

"Just what I needed." He laughed out loud as he rid his hand of two cards sending them into the graveyard than putting a card face down on the field. "My deck is filled with surprises and soon I will be adding your red eyes to my collection."

"Don't let that freak sike you out Joey I know you can do it!" Kagome cheered as she noticed the worried look falling over her friends face.

"I'm not going to let him Kags because there's someone out there that needs my help! So I'm gonna end this duel once and for all!" Joey yelled out as the worry made way for a new emotion, determination.

"That's right Joey!" Kagome yelled out. "Show this freak show how it's done!"

"You know, I find it really offensive when you call us freaks." One of the men to her right stated causing Kagome to give him a look that said _'Are you serious?'_

"Don't give me that look how would you feel if somebody called you a freak all the time?" He questioned an offensive tone clear in his voice. Kagome's eyes twitched suddenly at how sensitive the man next to her was.

"Last time I checked you guys tried to kill me! What else do you think I should call you?" Kagome retorted as she turned to face him hands firmly placed on her hips. Joey and the other rare hunter watched the little ordeal in complete amusement.

"Hey hey hey you act like we WANT to do that, have you ever stopped to consider the fact that we probably are just doing our jobs?" The man defended.

"Oh yeah? I can see it in your resume already 'Will stalk and try to kill people off, also great with kids.' " Kagome bit out as she jabbed a finger in to his chest.

"Alright ENOUGH of this let's get back to the duel shall we?" One of the others stated breaking up the small feud.

"I'm not done with you yet buddy." Kagome bit out before being shushed once more. Joey had to hold back the laugh that was threatening to come out.

'_Okay, okay, serious face.'_ He thought to himself as he breathed in and out than turned back towards the battle.

"I play Alligator Sword in attack mode!" He stated as he placed a card on the field. Kagome found her self consumed once more in the battle as she watched a monster come to life once more. "And now, I'm gonna sacrifice another one of my scapegoats so Panther Warrior can attack again!"

"So, you guys wanna play by battle city rules ha? Well I just heard that if you have no monsters on the field, I can attack your life points directly. So Alligator Sword attack now!" Joey commanded. "Direct attack on the hooded freak!"

"Give up yet?" Joey questioned his enemy as his life points reduced to a mere 2500.

"No, not quiet." The man replied as he regained his composure. "I play graceful charity again."

"Again? That tricks getting' old." Joey replied.

"Well foolish boy a good hunter must require strong cards to replace the weak ones." He said as he drew three cards and discarded two to the graveyard. "So now I discard two cards and place this one in defense mode."

"Boring!" Joey sang out. "Give me a break, I'm fallin' asleep. How many times are you gonna keep throwing the same lousy cards down? You duel just about as badly as you dress! Now, it's time to end this pathetic duel so I can get back to what I was doin'."

"You tell 'em Joey! Wrap it up and show him whose boss!" Kagome yelled out once more. The men around her threw a dirty look before turning back to face the game.

'_I'm gonna wipe the street with this bum'_ Joey thought to himself as he looked down at the cards in his hands. Realization clouded his thoughts as he remembered something. _'Wait a minute, when Yugi was telling me about the battle city tournament rules today he said something about having to sacrifice weaker monsters so you can summon stronger monsters. I think I can offer up the last two scapegoats I got in order to summon up my secret weapon.'_

"Now! Time for your worst nightmare! The moment I been waitin' for!" Joey announced. "I sacrifice my two remaining scapegoats in order to summon my Red eyes black dragon!"

The two remaining fur balls immediately vanished as the field made way for a new monster. The rare hunter watched in complete amazement as Red Eyes stepped on to the field.

'_Why do I feel funny.'_ Kagome thought to her self as she watched the dragon in front of her.

"What the!" Joey began as he watched the dragon turn towards Kagome.

"Her shoulder it's glowing!" One of the hunters stated as he pointed towards Kagome's right arm.

"What's going on!" Kagome questioned out loud as she turned to look sideways at the tattoo on her shoulder. Panic washed over her as the dragon on the field flew in to the air.

"This can't be!" The man dueling Joey stated as he stared at the beast in the sky. After a few moments it flew back down causing many of the hunters to disperse to different locations as it took its place by Kagome's side.

"Woahhhh!" Kagome stated as she took a few steps back from the giant beast. It turned its head towards her, staring her down with its red eyes as if he was trying to communicate with her.

'_Master.'_ She heard a voice say in her mind as she tilted her head to the side to see if it was real.

"No Kagome don't touch that thing!" Joey yelled out as he watched her reach a hand over towards the dragon.

'_You're not going to hurt me are you?'_ Kagome questioned inside her head as she put her hand on top of the dragons head. Surprise stirred amongst the cloaked figures as the dragon nuzzled in to her touch.

"No wayyyy!" Joey said out loud as he stared wide eyed at the two. "She's actually pettin' that thing!"

"How can this be?" One of the rare hunters questioned as he stared at her.

'_You fool! She is the Dragons Keeper, retreat immediately back to me. You fools are not ready for that amount of power.'_ He heard his master command inside his head.

"Let's go!" He shouted to his comrades as he turned around and followed his master's orders.

"We are far from finished here Joey Wheeler!" The one battling Joey stated as he turned around and ran off after his fellow hunters.

"What the heck! You come back here you coward!" Joey yelled out as he stomped on the ground.

"Why, you aren't scary at all are you boy?" Kagome cooed as she petted the dragon next to her. By this time Joey was completely freaked out at the chain of events that were currently happening.

"Kagome, I don't know how to say this. But you're pettin' a fire breathin' dragon." Joey informed her as she closed her eyes and nuzzled her face in to the dragon's nose.

'_**Master, I have waited for your return'**_ The dragon purred inside her head. Kagome opened her eyes to him, confusion swimming inside her blue orbs as she stared into his red eyes.

"What do you mean boy?" Kagome questioned him as she opened her eyes back up.

"Miko, I believe it is time for you to know what you're destined for." A cold voice stated causing Kagome and Joey to look up.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned as she saw the tall male walking towards her, his business suit replaced with his usual white hakamas.

"What do you want with her?" Joey questioned as he took a protective stance in front of Kagome. Sensing the tension in the air the dragon turned menacing eyes at the figure that dare intrude on his reunion with his master.

"Calm your self boy this has nothing to do with you." Sesshomaru stated as he sashayed past the enraged blonde.

"I've had enough of this! I want answers and I want them now!" Joey yelled out as he clenched his hands in to a fist. In an instant he was dangling a couple feet from the ground as Sesshomaru tightened his grip around the boy's neck.

"You will not command this Sesshomaru in such a way." The cold demon lord bit out icily as he sent a wave of fear through Joey's body. "Learn your place in the world incompetent halfwit."

"Sesshomaru put him down!" Kagome demanded as she flared her powers at the demon lord. Squeezing the blonde's neck a little tighter he finally complied with her demand as he dropped the boy down once more. Joey landed with an 'oomf' before wrapping his hands around his neck.

"You must clear his memory Miko." Sesshomaru stated as he walked towards her.

"But…is it honestly necessary?" Kagome questioned. "He's my friend."

"Friend or not, he has witnessed too much. Do it now or I shall do it for you." Sesshomaru warned her. Kagome let out a sigh as she let her hands fall to her sides.

"Okay." She said softly as she made her way towards the blonde who was currently breathing in as much air as possible.

"I'm sorry this happened Joey, I want you to go to your sister okay? She's waiting for you." Kagome stated causing an uneasy look to pass over the blonde's eyes.

"What do you mean Kagome?" he questioned her. Kagome didn't respond as she closed her eyes and concentrated her energy. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his forehead. The blonde's vision instantly darkened as all traces of the nights events were erased from his memory, standing back up Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Come." He ordered as he offered her his hand. Taking it she was instantly pressed up against him as a cloud formed beneath their feet.

'_**Where are you taking my master?' **_They heard the dragon question as he spread his huge wings out.

"Just follow." Was all Sesshomaru replied as he took to the sky, the dragon following close behind them.

**Authors Babble:** I know you guys probably want to kill me for adding another cliff hanger and I apologize for that xC consider this a filler chapter for the next events that are going to follow. It will probably clear up some questions for you guys. I'm excited to move the story a long hahahaha leave me some REVIEWS and until next time…. Dun dun dunnnnn


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Okay, so maybe I write too many stories that target this couple, you guys think I should slow down? I'm starting to feel maybe I need to. Eh who knows, you guys seem to enjoy them. I'm still deciding whether or not to try my hand at setting up an Atem/Kagome story but than again idk. I don't really vibe with it like I do with Seto/Kagome. We'll see, OH and uhm I feel like taking on a couple challenges by you lovely readers ;) give me a plot to write about or an idea you want aired out but never see enough of. I like tackling fic requests here and there so if you got one swing it my way and I'll see what I can come up with. Also I decided that the stories with the most reviews per chapter will be the one I update first.

**Chapter Thirteen: Unwanted responsibilities**

The cold wind felt nice as Kagome hung on to the tall demon currently holding her. So many thoughts ran through her mind as they soared over blankets of trees, the dragon following right beside them.

"Sessho where are we going?" She questioned as she looked up at the tall male before her.

"Do not fret my little Miko, we are nearing our destination." He responded without looking up, just as promised they landed a couple minutes after the brief conversation.

'_**Master.'**_ She heard the dragon say once more before turning around to meet its fiery gaze. Reaching a hand out, she petted him on the head lovingly before turning her attention to the stoic demon in front of her.

"Okay, so what is it I need to know?" She questioned without haste as she turned to look up at him.

"Just follow." Was all he replied as he began to walk away, Kagome sulked a little bit before trailing behind the unresponsive male, after a few minutes of walking Kagome's impatience got the best of her.

"So what is it really?" She questioned a little more aggressively as she tucked her hands behind her.

"Be patient little one, you will know soon enough." Sesshomaru replied a hint of agitation showing in his voice.

"But I wanna know now." Kagome whined a little bit knowing it would get her what she wanted from him, he was very soft when it came down to her.

"Kagome, refrain from your childish antics." He commanded simply as he kept his façade in check.

"Fine." Kagome replied as she poked out her bottom lip. He's been so unfair to here these past few days.

"Welcome." A feminine voice called out causing Kagome to stray away from her silent battle. Her mouth nearly dropped when she saw who it was.

"Ka…Kagura?" She stammered out. The wind demoness simply nodded before opening her arms up to the younger girl. Kagome immediately ran towards her old friend and hugged her tightly. Sesshomaru just watched the display of affection with little interest.

"How? What? I don't get it what's happening?" Kagome finally stated as she let go of the tall woman. Kagura let her go before shooting Sesshomaru a look; taking the hint he stepped up to Kagome.

"Kagome, tell me, do you believe in fate and destiny?" Kagura questioned her softly as she took her by the hand and lead her towards a cave.

"Well, I mean I do believe in creating your own destiny." Kagome replied as she followed, Sesshomaru close behind her.

"I see." Kagura replied before stopping and beckoning for Kagome to take a seat on the ground. Hesitating at first Kagome sat down only to be pulled in to Sesshomaru's lap. A blush crept its way on to her cheeks as she remembered the boyfriend she had waiting for her back home.

"Well, Kagome the truth about destiny is that each and every one of ours is planned way before our creation." Kagura informed her. Kagome's ears perked up instantly as she concentrated on the wind demon in front of her.

"Do you remember back when we thought we had defeated the greatest evil to ever plague the world?" Kagura questioned, Kagome nodded her head yes as she continued to listen.

"Our beliefs prove to be false, his soul had some how slipped past death's hands and housed its self in a new body. He is back now, his power currently growing with each passing moment. The only hope we have right now is a man that is currently trying to keep the evil at bay until the day the Dragons Keeper was awakened once again. And as you can see Kagome, you bear the mark of the keeper. You are what they call the angel of destruction and peace."

"I'm not following this; I thought I was just Kikyo's reincarnation?" Kagome stated as she tried to process what Kagura was saying.

"No Kagome, the jewel was intended only for the Dragon Keeper to wield, you see with the jewel your powers can stay in tact as well as providing healing, the ability to purify as well as the ability to cleansing another's soul."

"Than how come I couldn't cleanse Naraku's soul?" Kagome questioned her as she leaned back in to Sesshomaru.

"Because as sad as it is, there is another jewel called the Uragiri No tama, similar to the shikon no tama, this jewel can give immense powers to who ever wields it."

"Uragiri no tama?" Kagome repeated.

"Yes, The jewel of betrayal. Kagome, this jewel is as dark as it is powerful, unlike the one you have it can not be purified; it only grows darker and darker until it consumes the person completely."

"Well, what am I suppose to do?" Kagome questioned worry settling it's self inside her heart.

"You must stop it before it awakens Kagome; purify the soul as best as you can and absorb the jewel within your own body so that light and dark will remain balanced through out time." Kagura replied.

"But, where does the dragon part come in?" Kagome questioned. She was trying her best to sort the information out through her head but it was honestly too much to handle.

"Well, you have infinite power, dragons obey whoever is at highest, for a long time they ruled themselves because nobody had the power to tame and control them. That's where you come in. The other gods decided to contain all there power in two separate jewels, one jewel was made for the purpose of destruction, and the other consisted of four of the purest souls among them. You were therefore created to be the wielder of both, but somehow the darker one was stolen and used for mass destruction. At the time it was a Pharaoh named Atem who wielded just enough power to contain it, although not completely." Kagura answered.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because my dear, I am the reincarnation of one of the Gods, when you believed me to be an offspring of Naraku you were mistaken for the jewel held me captive inside until he called me out. He possessed my heart and ripped it out of my body leaving me with no other choice but to comply with his demands." Kagome's eyes widened at this. It all some how made sense to her, she was humanity's last hope of ever surviving what was to come.

"Why me?" She questioned to nobody in particular, Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow upwards at the question before turning his eyes towards Kagura.

"I find myself questioning the same thing, why her?" He questioned as well, certainly no burden should have to be endowed on such a young girl.

"Because it is destined." Kagura replied with saddened eyes. She really wished the burden didn't fall upon such a pure hearted girl like Kagome.

"What if I don't want to do it? What if I just want a normal life? I don't want to be the one who decides the fate of humanity, hell I can't even decide on what I'm going to wear during the day or what I want for breakfast. How do you expect me to decide the fate of the world?" Kagome questioned as she got up and away from Sesshomaru's grasp. Kagura could only stare up at the angry girl, what was she to say to that?

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru questioned her calmly as he watched her climb on top of the huge beast.

"I need some time to think." Was all she replied before motioning for the dragon to soar in to the sky.

"Are you not going to follow her Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagura questioned the regal male before making a move to stand.

"No, if space is what she needs I will not impose." He replied. "But tell me wind demoness, what is my role in all of this?"

"You are her protector, as she grows you will be there to provide support and guidance. She will need it, especially with the up coming battles she will be facing. It is going to be a hell of a war between the gods when the day comes. So I advise you to prepare your self." Kagura replied before plucking a feather out of her hair and throwing it in to the wind where it morphed in to something three times its normal size. Stepping up on to the seemingly fragile object, she nodded a goodbye to the stoic male before taking off.

"We will meet again after 5 sunsets." She called out before disappearing completely. In those few moments Sesshomaru just stood there looking out through the foliage and trees surrounding the area before making a quick decision.

'_I shall, it will do me some good.'_ He thought to himself before jumping out of the cave and down the cliff, morphing in to his true form he landed on all fours and ran rampant through out the forest. How good it felt to be free, even for a little while. Something Kagome wished she could feel once more.

**[With Kagome]**

She hung on to her dear dragon tightly as they flew through the night air.

'_**Master, what ails you?'**_ She heard him question inside her head. Kagome let out a sigh before letting her emotions get the best of her. Feeling the warmth of her tears the dragon landed in a clearing far away from human civilization before craning its long neck to look at the saddened teenager.

'_**Master, please do not cry.'**_ She heard him say softly before nudging her gently. Kagome looked up in to his red eyes before wiping away her tears.

"It's just not fair, why does it always have to be me?" She questioned as she sat up.

'_**I do not know the answer to your question.' **_He replied to her that only made Kagome's uneasiness worse as she curled her legs up to her chest and buried her face in to her hands. The dragon felt ashamed of himself as he heard her sobs.

'_**Please do not cry, I am sure every thing will work out for the best. You are a very special person you know.'**_ He encouraged her as he wrapped his long black tail around her, making sure the spikes were not close enough to harm her body.

"I know I'm special, but I want to be normal. Why can't I be normal?" Kagome questioned him.

'_**Because normal isn't what you were destined for dear master, do you believe normal people can save the world from great destruction?'**_ The dragon replied as he looked down at her.

"I guess not." Kagome said as lifted her head up.

'_**Do you believe normal people can save the world?'**_ He questioned her again.

"No, well of course normal may not be much but if people actually helped each other than the world wouldn't have to be so calamitous and chaos wouldn't have to run rampant all the time." Kagome aired out.

'_**Well, that is what you were born for master, you were placed on this earth to show the people on it what the true meaning of peace is.'**_ He informed her. Kagome let out a sigh as she took his wise words in to consideration.

"You know, never in my life did I imagine I would be in this predicament." Kagome admitted as a smile made its way on her face.

'_**And never in my years have I given the thought of actually growing fond of my destined master.'**_ He replied. Kagome reached a hand up and patted him gently on the top of the head before wrapping her slender arms around his neck.

"You are the best dragon a girl could ever wish for." She stated as she nuzzled her face in to his neck.

'_**Shall we take off my master?'**_ He questioned her as he spread his wings out to take flight.

"I believe we should, the sun is about to come out and I'm pretty sure Seto is pacing the floor right now." Kagome replied as she held on to her 'pet'.

'_**As you wish master.' **_He replied before taking flight once again.

[The next morning.]

Kagome instructed the beast to land a good distance away from the house before thinking of how in the world she would hide a dragon.

'_**Master.'**_ She heard him say as she paced back and fourth. Looking up she noticed a sterling silver necklace wrapped around the dragon's neck.

"What is that boy?" She questioned as she stepped up to him, her hand already reaching out to touch the black and red stone that was dangling from the silver band.

'_**This necklace is what you may use to seal me away for the time being until you are ready to call on me once more.'**_ He replied as he bowed his head low enough for her to slip the necklace off of him.

"You mean you're going to be sealed away in here until I call you once again?" Kagome questioned as she eyed the necklace in her hands.

'_**Yes, the spell is engraved on the back.'**_ He replied. Kagome turned the stone over and studied the words before chanting it her own self. Kagome watched with wide eyes as the dragon in front of her changed in to a mist and seeped back in to the pendant.

"Well, that's convenient." Kagome said out loud before putting the necklace on, it shrunk in to a perfect fit making her feel very pleased at the convenience of not having to shrink her pet down. Letting out a sigh she turned towards the area where the house would be and began her walk.

'_He's going to kill me when I get home.'_ She thought as she imagined seeing Kaiba's angry face. Her journey didn't last long as she looked up at the balcony ahead of her. Letting out another sigh she jumped up and landed softly in front of the two french doors, peaking inside she smiled as she saw him sprawled out over the bed, still in his clothes from the day before.

'_He must have been looking for me all night.'_ She thought as she slipped inside quietly making sure not to wake him. Walking in to the closet she stripped her self from the borrowed clothes before throwing on a white embellished satin and chiffon baby doll night dress that reached mid thigh, it sported a sleek satin bust with sequin embroidery making Kagome look angelic as well as irresistible. Walking back in to the room she made her way to the bed only to stop as she saw him move around. Letting out a sigh of relief when he stopped moving she continued towards the bed.

'_I'm so sorry Seto.'_ She thought to her self as she noticed the faint but growing dark circles around his eyes. Slipping in to bed as softly as she could, Kagome turned her body to face him. Reaching out a hand she brushed away some stray hair before scooting a little closer.

"I'm sorry Seto." She whispered before kissing his forehead lightly and drifting off to sleep.

**[A couple hours later]**

He moved around the bed slightly as he tried to shake him self from the dream he was having. Feeling a pair of arms around his abdomen he looked down and practically jumped for joy as he watched her tiny form curled up next to him.

'_She's safe.'_ He thought to himself as he gathered her in to his arms, burying his face in to her long raven locks. Holding her there for a few moments he tried to gain his composure back and relax. Pulling his phone out swiftly from the table beside him he dialed his staff's number.

"Roland, call off the search, she's home now. I want you to cancel any meetings I have for the day and tell my secretary that whatever matters I need to handle or papers that need to be looked over should be sent here to the house." He instructed before hanging up and looking at the clock beside him. It was already way past the time to go to school so he might as well stay in.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He whispered to her sleeping form before kissing the top of her head and drifting back in to unconsciousness. Kagome could only smile as she caught his words.

'_He really does care about me.'_ She thought to her self before holding on to him tighter and succumbing to the beckoning of darkness once again.

**[End]**

**Author's Babble:** Alright, well sorry for the short update It kills me to leave you guys in the dark for so long than update this short piece! It just doesn't suffice and I know it, but it will have to pacify your needs for now. Next update will be longer I promise! Thanks for the support guys and don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:** I apologize for the week that I haven't updated; it's more of a lack of motivation on my part and a lot of distractions. Anyways here we go.

**Chapter Fourteen: Interrupted Explanations**

_**One week later…..**_

"You know dear, you shouldn't stare at your food so hard." Kagome's eyes snapped up as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I know mom, I'm sorry." She stated as she took a bite out of the lunch her mother made her.

"Something's on your mind. Why don't you tell me all about it?" The older woman stated as she took a seat in front of her daughter. Kagome let out a deep sigh as she began to tell her mother all about her troubles and experiences. The older woman seemed unfazed as she nodded her head in response and sipped her tea.

"And here I am now, completely oblivious of what I should do or if I should do what I know I need to do." Kagome finally finished as she placed her half eaten food aside and banged her head on the table.

"You'll get a headache if you keep doing that you know so I suggest you stop while you're brain is still functional." Her mother warned as she refilled her cup and sat down.

Kagome mumbled something under her breath before raising her head up and staring at her mother. "Mom, what do I do?"

"Well dear, I had a feeling this day was going to come." The older woman replied as she stared her daughter down. Confusion registered in Kagome's mind as she tilted her head to the side.

"Huh? You mean you knew all about this?" She questioned earning a nod from her mother.

"Dear ever since you were born your father and I knew you were special, however we didn't expect you to be this special." Her mother replied as she placed a warm hand over hers.

"Can my life get any weirder?" She thought out loud earning a chuckle from her mother.

"It doesn't have to be if you don't want it Kagome, the answer is obviously there. If you want this heavy burden off your shoulders just be honest with the people around you."

"I mean, what if they can't accept me?"

"Than they never cared, and if Seto cares for you as much as I believe he does, he won't care about destiny and all that nonsense these people are trying to place in your head."

"I guess mom…."

"Dear, destiny does not create you, you create destiny. You understand? Now pick your self up and get going. I didn't raise a quitter." That got Kagome going as she got up and puffed her chest out.

"You're right mom. I am no quitter, and I certainly won't let anyone tell me what to do or who to be!" She stated proudly as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Bye mom I'll come back soon tell everyone I love them!" She yelled as she flew out the door and down the steps.

'_I'm gonna tell him.'_ She decided as she ran down the block.

"It's a sad day when an old man has to do his grandson's chores." She heard a male voice state. Kagome quickly halted as she came across a short and stout man.

"Hello sir." She greeted as she offered him a warm smile.

"Oh hello dear, are you one of Yugi's friends?" He questioned as he raised the broom above his head and stretched.

"You're Yugi's grandfather?" She questioned with fascination. He simply nodded his head before proceeding with his sweeping.

"I'll sweep for you." She stated feeling bad for the aged man.

"You will?" He questioned excitedly as he handed her the broom. Kagome simply nodded before continuing where he left off at.

"You are such a wonderful young lady! Not to mention beautiful! If you and my lazy grandson ever got together I would be the happiest man in the world!" He yelled out as he began to jump around. Kagome smiled wearily at his antics as she made quick work of cleaning around the shop.

"And you're fast, dear gods I don't know what I did to deserve such a beautiful future granddaughter." He beamed as he jumped up despite his body's protest.

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Mutou where is Yugi?" Kagome questioned as she set the broom against the wall.

"And polite what a charming young lady." He stated as he smiled up at her. Kagome backed away slowly from the odd man before placing her hands behind her.

"Sorry grandpa but I have to prepare for the tournament, he said." Kagome giggled at his attempt of mimicking the short boy. "I like a good duel as much as the next guy but back in my day our jobs came first."

"Oh is that so sir?" Kagome questioned as she tried hard to hold back her laughter. An idea popped in his head all of a sudden as he jumped up once more.

"Ohhhh ohhh ohhh my back." He let out painfully as he placed a hand on his backside.

"Oh are you okay?" Kagome questioned worry evident in her beautiful blue orbs.

"I'm fine dear just fine." He replied as he straightened himself out and fist pumped the air.

"Hogwash! Kaiba's battle city tournament starts today and I wouldn't miss it for the world!" He squealed out earning a weird look from the teenager standing close to him. "I'll just have to close the shop up a little early."

"Oh…" Kagome stated as she watched him fly inside.

"Like right now! Have a good day young lady and I'll let Yugi know you stopped by!" He stated as he put a 'closed' sign outside the door. Kagome blew some bangs out of her face as she proceeded on her journey around the city.

**[With Yugi.]**

He stared down at the cards he assembled.

"You've assembled a powerful deck Yugi." His other half stated earning a disbelieving look from the young boy.

"What if it's not good enough to win?" Yugi questioned worry laced in his slightly lower voice.

"There comes a time when you can't do anything but believe in the deck you've created." The taller teen replied as he grabbed the deck and stared at it, happiness dancing through his amethyst eyes. The ghostly boy let out a sigh as he tried his best to believe what his other half said.

"Yugi, this tournament is unlike any challenge we've faced before."

"Right."

"The fate of the world depends on us, so you've got to be strong and trust in your cards."

"But there's still so much we don't know."

"Our destiny will reveal it's self when the time is right, for now all we can do is sit back and hope for the best." Yugi nodded his understanding as he stared up at the spirit of his former self. "According to Ishizu an ancient and evil force will return and awaken in to the world and threaten the peace that currently surrounds it. You and I must defeat it, by winning Kaiba's battle city tournament."

"I hope your right spirit; a lot is being placed on the line for this tournament." Yugi replied as his other half handed him the deck of cards.

"With this deck, if you believe in the heart of the cards we can unlock the secrets of the ancient past and save the world." Yugi's confidence lifted a bit as a smile graced his small face.

"Yeah, you're right, we can do it." He replied.

"Yes we can, but it won't be easy."

"I'm ready to face who ever or whatever we have to! You stood by me and helped me rescue my grandpa from Pegasus, and now it's my turn to stand by you. I promise you and I will work together to figure out your past. You already saved the world once 5,000 years ago, but there was one difference then, you were alone. But this time you have me by your side to help you."

"Thank you." The spirit replied as his eyes grew big at the words. He never did trust many people until Yugi came along and proved that not everyone was as bad as they seem. With one motion they put their hands over each others as Yugi reverted back to his normal self, confidence brewing in his amethyst orbs.

"Let's duel." They both stated as they finished getting ready.

**[With Joey.]**

"Ehhh, I don't know what to do!" Joey screamed out as he fell back on to the floor around a heap of books and papers.

'Why did Serenity get all the brains in the family? I mean yeah, I got the good looks but…' Joey halted his train of thought as he jumped back up and grabbed the phone.

"Speaking of brains, I almost let this tournament distract me from checking up on my little sister." He said out loud as he dialed the numbers of the hospital quickly. The phone rang twice before a male voice answered.

"Hello, Serenity Wheeler's room." Joey instantly went red in the face as the thought of another guy being in the same room as his little sister without his permission.

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTTT! Tristan is that you?" He yelled out with a sinister look on his face.

"Joeyyyyy what a coincidence, Serenity and I were just talking about you!" Tristan replied completely unfazed by his friend's outburst. Joey's face calmed down a bit as curiosity reared its head.

"Wha…you were?" He questioned before common sense knocked curiosity over. "Heyyy what do you think your doin bein' in my sisters room?"

"Well seeing as your busy preparing for the battle city tournament, I took it upon myself to make sure Serenity is taken care of and with company. Afterall, it isn't right for her to be by her self in such a….condition. Right pal?" Tristan replied causing Joey's blood to boil over at the suggestive tone in his friend's voice.

"YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON I WANT KEEPING HER COMPANY ROMEO!" Joey yelled out causing Tristan to hand the phone over to Serenity.

"Hey Joey! Why didn't you tell me that Tristan taught you everything you know about duel monsters?" Serenity's sweet voice questioned causing Joey to relax a bit.

"What?"

"Or that you finished second at duelist kingdom thanks to his training?" His sister continued riling him up even more.

"Whatttt!" He repeated as anger and confusion took over once again.

"And you never mentioned that if it weren't for Tristan you wouldn't have won the three million dollars to pay for my surgery." Joey sat there completely flabbergasted at the things coming out of his sister's mouth.

'_Why that no good two bit lyin' punk.'_ He thought to himself as he clenched his hands in to a fist.

"You're sooo lucky to have such a sweet caring guy as your friend." She continued causing Tristan to get nervous. Joey however was about to blow any minute.

"Best of luck at battle city, and don't forget that three card combo I taught ya… byeeee." Tristan stated as he quickly hung up the phone leaving a very angry Joey by himself.

"Tristannnnnn! Grrrr I'm gonna kick ya lyin' butt!" He yelled out as he slammed the phone back to the receiver.

**[Back in the city.]**

Kagome watched with awe as fireworks lit up the clear blue sky above her. She turned her gaze towards the mass of duelists who were walking towards a certain direction, each with their very own duel disk.

"Bob is that a new fashion trend?" She heard an older man question his friend. She stifled down a giggle at his foolishness before turning back to watch the hordes of duelist gather together.

"Yes Dan, their giant wrist watches very hot right now." Bob replied causing Kagome to put her hand over her mouth at their ignorance.

"Their called duel disks." A younger male stated as he got in the man's face.

"Duel disks aye?" Dan replied as he took a step back from the two oddly looking males, Kagome pretended that she wasn't interested as she looked down at her cell phone.

"It's all part of the battle city tournament. The greatest duel monsters competition of all times." The teenager with the hat stated while the other one stared Kagome down like she was some piece of meat. Dan and Bob turned towards each other nervously.

"So you two step aside because the duelists are taking over this town."

"Who are you two to say they can't walk around freely?" Kagome snapped as she put her phone away and crossed her arms over her chest. The two odd looking teens turned towards her with angry lust filled eyes as they took in her figure eight shape.

"We didn't say you couldn't walk around freely." The one with the oddly shaped nose stated as he took a step towards her. Kagome looked at them with disgust as they tried to cage her in against the wall.

"He…heyy young man you shouldn't do that!" Bob stated as he put an arm on his shoulder, bad move, he was instantly thrown on the ground by the teen's friend.

"I..I'm outta here!" Dan stated in a shaky voice as he ran away and got lost in the crowd. Kagome gritted her teeth together as she prepared her self for whatever the two idiots had in store.

"You know girl, you ain't lookin' that bad." One of them stated as they surrounded her blocking her only means of a way out.

"You two wouldn't do this in front of all these people now would you?" Kagome stated in a shaky voice, feigning innocence. The two knuckle heads looked at each other before grabbing her arm and dragging her through the crowd. Kagome acted her part as she tried to fake being weak and a damsel in distress. At that moment she felt a sharp object go up against her backside causing an immediate halt to her protests.

"Keep it up and I promise ya I'll cut your pretty little body to pieces." Kagome bit her bottom lip as she complied with their request.

'_Damn the situations I get in to.'_ She thought to her self as she was dragged away towards an alley.

"Stop where you're going." A deep voice commanded causing the two idiots to look up. Kagome turned her head slowly at the powerful demonic aura radiating off of the blonde.

"Who are you?" The two brutes questioned as Kagome narrowed her blue eyes at the figure.

"Who I am is none of your concern, but what will happen to you should be." He replied as he looked up at them. Kagome gasped in surprise as she stared in to his beautiful violet eyes.

'_Something just isn't right about him.'_ She thought to her self as she looked away and felt his power numbing down to normal levels. It was as if he hid the dark aura radiating off of him in waves.

"Just go, please, I don't want you getting involved in this." Kagome spoke out earning her self a backhand by the guy holding her. She flinched slightly at the surprising attack but recovered just as quickly.

"How dare you touch a female in such a way?" The blonde questioned anger evident in his voice as he ran towards them. The two men didn't have enough time to react as they were kicked in the face. Kagome was finally set free as she stepped away from them. The two brutes were knocked out cold causing relief to settle in Kagome's chest.

"Thank you." She said as she looked up at the tall male walking towards her. A gentle smile carved its way on his face as he offered her his hand.

"You're welcome, no way was I going to let these two hurt such a beautiful girl like your self." He replied as he placed a butterfly kiss on the back of her hand. A deep rose color presented it's self on her cheeks as Kagome stared at him.

"Ha..ha..thank you." She replied as she was led away from the alley and towards the crowd.

"Hey Hey Kagome!" At the sound of the familiar voice the raven haired beauty quickly turned around and opened her arms up.

"Hey Tea." She greeted as she wrapped her arms around the taller female.

"Who's your friend?" Tea questioned as her gaze fell upon the male standing by Kagome.

"Oh him? This is ughhh…" Kagome began but stopped as his name didn't register in her head.

"I'm Namu." He replied sensing her uneasiness at not knowing his name. Tea simply shrugged and extended her hand out to him.

"I'm Tea. Nice to meet you." The brunet stated as she offered him a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you as well Tea, are you participating in the competition?" He questioned with friendly curiosity.

"Oh nooo, I'm just here to support my friends, and I'm sure Kagome's here to support her boyfriend." Tea stated as she playfully nudged her friend. Kagome simply blushed at the word before staring up at the sky.

"I see, well it was nice meeting you both but I have to go meet up with my brother. I hope to see you around, Kagome." He replied as he took Kagome's hand once more and kissed it. Kagome's blush bumped up from deep rose to crimson at the feel of his soft lips on her silky skin.

"Ohh Kagome." Tea stated as she knocked on her head. Kagome snapped out of her musings as she was grabbed by Tea.

"Where are we going?" Kagome questioned as she was lead through the crowd, Tea didn't reply earning a scowl to appear on Kagome's face.

"Tea where are we going? I don't like being grabbed in inappropriate areas while being dragged through a crowd!" Kagome yelled out. Before she knew it she collided with Tea's back as they finally stopped.

"What the hell Tea!" Kagome screeched causing Tea to flinch.

"Cool it Kags, we're here." Tea stated as she put a hand on her friends shoulder. Kagome breathed in some air before nodding in understanding.

"Hey Yugi!" Tea called out as she spotted her small friend. Yugi looked up from the clear plastic object he was holding and waved back.

"Oh boy." Kagome thought out loud as she was dragged away again. Yugi watched amusement dancing in his purple orbs as Kagome struggled with her tall friend.

"Geez Tea, why don't you go easy on her?" Yugi questioned as he tried to help Kagome out.

"Hey Yugi! Hey Tea! Hey Kagome!" A familiar voice yelled out causing the trio to look up. Smiles were produced instantly as they waved back towards their friend.

"Hey Mai!" Yugi greeted first while the blonde hugged the two girls.

"Pretty big turn out for this thing don't you think? All losers." Mai stated as she put a hand on her hip and looked around.

"Well, there are a lot of duelist here that I've never seen before." Yugi replied as he looked around as well.

"Ooooh this is soooo exciting!" Mai yelled out as she jumped up. "I wonder whose butt I should kick first."

"He, he how humble of you Mai." Kagome stated as she placed her hands behind her back.

"Yugi!" A nasally voice called out causing the foursome to turn their gaze at two boys, One about Kagome's height, the other with the mushroom haircut coming up to Yugi's height.

"I thought I'd see you buzzing around!" Kagome tilted her head at the two odd looking boys before choosing to offer them a warm smile.

"Well if it isn't Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood." Mai stated in a nonchalant tone. "I thought I smelled something."

"I'll never forget how you played me like a Chump-a-saurus at duelist kingdom Mai." Rex stated as he stared the foursome down. Kagome's smile quickly faded as she glared at the two boys.

"Now it's payback time." Rex continued as he clenched his hand in to a fist. Weevil began to laugh next to him causing Kagome to shiver at how annoyingly sinister his laugh sounded.

"Yugi, next time we duel you won't be so lucky, my deck is infested with swarms of rare and powerful insects." Weevil added before he let out his signature laugh.

"How creepy." Kagome said out loud earning a giggle from Tea and a smirk from Mai.

"Those are some large words coming from such a small guppy." A tall, tanned man stated as he wrapped a muscular arm around Weevil's mouth shutting the smaller male. Kagome laughed out loud as she saw the poor boy struggling.

"Mako Tsunami!" Yugi greeted causing the tall male to let the choking boy go and raise his hand up to Yugi in a challenge.

"If anyone shall make any waves it shall be me!" He stated proudly while Weevil grabbed his throat and breathed in air.

"You think you'll win this tournament?" Weevil questioned as he spun around and raised his own challenge.

"Of course there's nothing that can withstand my mighty creatures of the deep!" He replied with a smile as he stared the small boy down.

"Yeah, well your sardines will be crushed by my Dino horde." Rex intervened as he crossed his arms.

"Oh boy….." Kagome said as she laid her head on Mai's shoulder and watched the fight. Tea simply began to chat with Yugi while Mai let out a yawn.

"Don't be so sure. My brand new fortress whale card is much mightier than your two headed King Rex." Mako replied as he stared at Rex from the corner of his eye.

"Are those dueling monsters Mai?" Kagome questioned still oblivious to the whole card game.

"Yup, their dueling monsters alright." Mai replied as she stared the three bickering boys down.

"Well, there is a monster far more superior to my great moth but don't think I'll tell you what it is!" Weevil teased causing Mako to grab him by the throat and shake him. Kagome buried her face in Mai's neck in order to hold back the laughter she knew was going to erupt.

"Well maybe I can just shake it out of you Weevil!" Mako replied as Weevil's head bobbed front and back.

"Ughhh." Mai and Yugi stated as they rubbed the back of their heads. Kagome couldn't keep it in anymore as she removed her face from Mai's neck and let out a hearty laugh.

"Some duelist just never change." Mai stated as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Tea nodded as she continued to watch them bicker.

'_I feel the presence of a rare hunter.'_ Kagome thought to her self as she scanned the area around her.

"You okay Kagome?" Tea's voice questioned snapping her out of her daze.

"Yeah, just spaced out a bit." Kagome replied as she blinked her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll settle this with you later when the tournament begins!" Rex yelled out causing Kagome to completely come back to the real world.

"Fine, I will be waiting." Mako replied as the trio glared at each other.

"Kagomeeee…." Mai stated causing the three males to look up and stare.

"She's hotter than Mai." Mako announced earning a bop on the head by said female. Tea just smacked her forehead while Mai glared daggers at the poor seaman.

"What? He's only pointing out the truth, not that Mai was much to look at in the first place." Rex added earning him self his very own dirty look and bop on the head. Weevil was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Kagome was blushing furiously by this time as she stared at the ground. Before she knew it a protective arm snaked it's way around her waist.

"No wayyy," The three stated in unison as they stared up at the regal frame of none other than Kagome's boyfriend.

"Se..Se…Seto Kaiba." They yelled out again as Kagome turned her gaze to look up at her knight in shining armor.

"Well, see you kids later. And Yugi, next time we see each other we're rivals." Mai stated before hugging Kagome and Tea goodbye.

"Bye Mai!" Kagome called out as she turned around in Kaiba's grip and waved goodbye. She let out a content sigh as she leaned against him.

"Well I'll see you chumps later." Rex stated as he fled along with Mako and Weevil.

"I guess I'll see you around Kags, Kaiba." Tea stated as she grabbed Yugi and ran off.

"You're so over protective." Kagome stated as she turned towards him and pouted. He sent a playful grin her way before wrapping his other arm around her taut waist.

"Only with you Kagome." He replied as he kissed her forehead. Kagome giggled before letting him take her by the hand.

"Where are we going?" Kagome questioned him.

"Just trust me." He replied as he opened up the door to his BMW and helped her inside.

"Seto, I hate surprises." Kagome stated as she placed her hands in her lap.

"Kagome, I just wanted to take you with me to work." He replied as he kept his eyes on the road. Kagome let out a sigh before placing her head on his shoulder and inhaling his cologne.

'_Mmmm…curve for men.'_ She thought to her self as she snuggled in to his warmth. They stayed like that for a good amount of the car ride before stopping in front of a tall building.

"Wow." Kagome breathed out as she lifted her head and stared up at the sky scraper. Kaiba grinned even bigger as he killed the engine and got out of the car.

"What a gentleman." Kagome laughed out as he opened the door for her and closed it. Ignoring her crack at him he grabbed her by the hand and led her up the stairs and in to his corporation. Kagome stayed close to him as they went up the elevator.

'_Now or never Kagome.' _She thought to her self as she tugged on his sleeve.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba questioned as he looked down at her. Kagome bit her lip before opening her mouth to say something.

"We're here." He stated as the elevator sounded off and stopped. Kagome let out the breath she was holding as he once again dragged her across an office.

"Set the blimp off in 20 minutes, I'll be in my office until then." He told his secretary briefly before Kagome could properly greet her.

_**WARNING: BEGINNING OF LEMON….**_

"Seto I…" Kagome couldn't finish as Kaiba backed her up against the wall and placed his lips over hers in a heated kiss. Kagome's eyes went wide but slowly closed as she returned his passionate kiss. Kaiba pinned her hands above her head with one arm while he lifted her left leg against his heated arousal. Kagome let out a throaty moan at the feeling of him on her.

"Setooo." She breathed out as she gently pushed him off. Shaking away the heated feeling she looked up at him and could have died. He smiled at her, a predatory gleam in his sapphire orbs that sent her heart speeding into overdrive. "Let me love you."

"As long as you like." He breathed out as he pushed up against her once more. Kagome celebrated his acceptance by skimming her hands over the breadth of his chest, lingering on the chiseled features his body offered hers as her hands slowly made their way down past his rock hard abs and on to his pants. She heard his quick intake of air as she tugged at the offending piece of clothing that was guarding her from the sweet release she was sure to be given.

"Kagome…" He moaned out as she undid his belt and slipped her hands inside curling her fingers around his manhood and gripping him. His being surged in her hands, strong male flesh pressed up against her.

"This isn't going to take long." He breathed out as he stared her down with a glaze in his usually barren eyes. His face twisted in to a grimace as she began to slide her hands up and down his hard member. The strain of keeping control was etched all over his face as he began to buck his hips with her steady rhythm. Kagome grinned at the amount of power she had over him.

"Not so fast." Kaiba stated as he took the initiative from her. Kagome could only let out a squeak as he led her towards his desk and laid her down across the hard surface. He trapped her arms in his embrace, imprisoning her, kissing her until her body grew weak with wanting. He dominated her with his achingly sweet seduction, all the more potent because of his restrained power.

"Tell me what you want Kagome…." He demanded huskily earning a low moan from the girl beneath him. With practiced skill he removed her pink shirt and bra before sliding her panties down her creamy white legs and lifting her hips up to him. His elongated fingers caressed her while his mouth found one breast and began its sweet torture as he laved and sucked on the sensitive nubs while he felt her body crying out for him from deep inside. He made quick work of her offending skirt as his fingers slipped between her legs, he than took the opportunity to delve deeply into her warmth and withdrew. In the ease of his own entry she could feel her own wetness. Her readiness to be taken by him over and over again.

"I want you Seto…" She breathed out as he continued to pump his slender fingers in to her wet warmth. Without a moments hesitation he spread her legs wide and placed himself in her entry, a swift swell of pleasure filled her at his intimate invasion.

"Setooo." She moaned as she arched up to meet him. He pumped slow and gentle making her beg for more as she wrapped her legs instinctively around his hips. The corner of his lips curled in to a small smirk as he threw his head back and enjoyed the feel of him inside her tight little passage. The urgent caress of his flesh thrust into her over and over again, swift and hot, fulfilling her tight womanhood to the brim. He was so big, so perfect as he dove deeper in to her core. The tension began to build within her as her fingers dug in to his shoulders. She cried out softly as his hips rocked her pelvis. The sweet, hot friction made her crazy with the need for release.

She began to buck beneath him as she called out her request. "Please, Seto…I need – "

She didn't need to say another word as the explosion burst in a profusion of heat, light, and sensation that took her to a whole different universe. Every nerve in her body rippled, stroking the hard length of Kaiba where he'd buried himself deep inside her. Hot waves of release echoed through her being as she shook from the impact of it all.

"Ka…Go…Me…" He breathed out as he lifted his hips and gripped hers tightly. His face was contorted in an expression of both pain and pleasure as he opened his eyes and thrust in to her small body again. He let out a cry of pure pagan hedonism as his seed spilled deep within her form. "Kagome!" He cried out her name as he fell on top of her shaken form. She held him there, the sweat of their bodies mixing together; their panting breaths echoing in the stillness of the room.

_**WARNING: End of lemon….**_

"Aishiteru Koishii." Kagome whispered in his ear as he took in her delicious scent of black vanilla, frozen pear and blooming gardenia all blended in to what was so uniquely her.

"Aishiteru Koishii." He replied as he lifted his eyes up to meet hers. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, each of them lost in each other's gaze.

"Mr. Kaiba, the announcements will start in three minutes." His secretary called out through the speaker phone interrupting the special moment the two lovers were sharing. With a swift kiss on the lips they both got dressed and prepared themselves for what was about to come.

**[End]**

**Authors Babble:** Hopefully this will make up for lost times, ehh somewhat lol. R&R please it's what keeps me going!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** I honestly have a feeling that this is going to be a very long story O_O ehh next one I come up with might be a Sailor Moon one …. Who knows. I'll finish this one before I go off starting another story xD

**Chapter Fifteen: Showdown at the café'**

_An hour and a half later…._

Kagome swung her legs back and fourth while she sat against the bench Kaiba told her to wait on. Letting out a sigh she checked her watch once more before continuing to swing her legs.

'_This is soooo boring.'_ She thought to her self as she watched the people hustle and bustle around the building. Mokuba was with Kaiba who was currently wrapped up in his tournament which left nobody there to entertain her. She let out a sigh as she tried to wait for her hot shot boyfriend to make room in his tight knit schedule for her. A vibration in her pocket pulled her out of her sour mood as she checked the screen and saw a text from Tea.

"Now I have something to do!" She announced to nobody in particular as she stood up and headed for the elevator.

"Excuse me Ms. Higurashi but Mr. Kaiba specifically asked us to not let you out without letting him know where you're going." A guy in a suit stated as he raised an arm up to block her from going any further.

"Well can you tell my baby sitter that I'm going out for a walk and you can also add the fact that I don't need him to sit there and dictate where I go and who I go with!" Kagome huffed as she slapped the man's arm away. With a flash Kagome was behind the doors of the elevator sticking her tongue out at the dazed security guard.

'_I can't believe that jerk!'_ She thought as her face formed in to a scowl. 'The nerve of him! He thinks he can just do…do that stuff to me than leave me than have his monkeys in suits trying to boss me around!' Her aura rose to unexpected levels as her anger got the best of her.

"Breathe in…Breathe out." She told her self as she stepped off the elevator and rushed towards the door.

"FREEDOM!" She yelled out as she ran down the steps, adrenaline on high as she laughed out loud. When she felt she was a good distance away she checked her phone for information on where her friends were.

**[With Kaiba]**

His eyes were set on the cloaked figure that was currently sprawled on the concrete floor. He was one of the thugs that were after Kagome and the rare cards which meant only one thing, his tournament was working and Kagome would be in danger as long as she was by her self. His eyes narrowed slightly as he eyed Joey jumping up and down in joy because of Yugi's victory against the rare hunter.

'_Incompetent fool, celebrate your victories for now because I guarantee you that in the future you won't be so lucky.'_ He thought to himself as he continued to analyze the situation.

"I can't believe it! Yugi defeated Exodia!" Mokuba piped out as he stared in awe at the boy currently being displayed on the screen. Kaiba's lips curled in to a small smile at his brother's foolishness.

"He may have beaten Exodia but there is one card Yugi will never beat." He stated causing the young boy to look up at him. Kaiba's smile grew a bit at his brother's face, with one last look at his greatest foe he turned and began walking away. "And I'm the one holding it,"

"I'm heading to Battle city." He called out as he proceeded out the door. The young boy's face broke in to a wide grin as he followed after his older brother.

"Hey wait up! I'm commissioner remember? I gotta go and make sure no one else is cheating!" He called out as he ran after the tall male. Suddenly a thought occurred to him as he turned back quickly and addressed the staff working the computers.

"Oh before I forget, if you guys detect anybody using an Egyptian God card let us know right away!" He informed the three women. They all nodded before replying with a 'Yes sir' and turning back to their work.

**[Back with Kagome]**

She looked around the streets frantically as her eyes darted back and fourth between each building. After a while she slumped her shoulders and furrowed her brows as she thought hard on where the hell she was.

"Did you guys hear? Yugi Mutou just defeated somebody!" That caught her attention quickly as she looked up and searched for the owner of the voice.

"Excuse me, where is this duel taking place?" She questioned quickly as she spotted a green haired teenager walking along side his friend. He looked her up and down before breaking in to a grin.

"By the café' next to the Oden shop. You can't miss it." He replied before reaching in to his pocket and pulling out a card. Kagome scrunched her nose up in disgust before thanking him and running off before he could try something.

'_Honestly is there anything else on these people's minds?'_ She screamed inside her head as she turned a corner and ran. A smile graced her face as she saw a crowd surrounding a familiar spikey haired boy.

"YUGI!" She yelled out as she threw her arms around the seemingly taller male.

"Kagome?" Joey questioned as he scratched his head. She let go of the surprised boy and gave Joey a hug before putting her hands on her knees and catching her breath.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" She stated as she took in one last breath and

straightened her self.

"Why what's up Kags?" Joey questioned as he slung a lazy arm over her shoulder.

"Tea sent me a text and told me to meet you guys up here. I didn't know you were dueling." She replied as she looked around the crowd of people. In an instant she felt a deep pulse in the surrounding area causing her to look down at the sprawled out figure of a cloaked man. Shrugging off Joey's arm she walked towards the body and kneeled down next to him.

'_Why do I feel the prescence of a jewel shard on him?'_ She questioned her self as she reached her hand out towards his neck.

"Kagome what the heck are you doin'?" Joey yelled out as he stared at her. Yugi stood by and analyzed her as she plucked out a dark purple shard and purified it upon touch.

"No way." She whispered to her self as she stared down at the powerful object in her hand.

'_This can't be.'_ She chanted over and over in her head as she hid the shard and looked around.

"What the heck are you thinking! What if that jerk wakes up and tries to attack ya?" Joey scolded as he helped her on her feet, by this time Yugi stared her down with such intensity it sent chills down her back when her gaze fell upon his. She offered him a smile before walking away, Joey trailed after wards giving Yugi no choice but to follow.

'_What's wrong spirit?'_ He heard a familiar voice question as they walked behind Kagome and Joey.

'_I felt an odd aura around her; the object she plucked out of that man's shoulder seemed to have a faint evil glow surrounding it. I don't know how to explain this turn of events but I do know this….we have to find out what this girl is keeping from us. I have a feeling she is not all that she appears to be.'_ The spirit replied as he let Yugi take over their body once more.

'_He knows, or at least suspects something.'_ Kagome thought to her self as she plastered a fake smile on her face and nodded her head to whatever Joey was telling her. She could feel burning hole Yugi was currently trying to inflict on the back of her head and it made her shake to know end.

"Hey guys! Kagome you okay?" She heard a voice question causing her to shake the thoughts away and look up. She smiled genuinely as she eyed the familiar face of her friends.

"Hello Tea, hello Bakura." She greeted as she turned towards the white haired boy. Another pulse emitted from him causing her senses to run wild.

'_Your true powers are only beginning to show; only when the final battle is here will they fully come to show.'_ She heard a familiar voice state causing her nerves to run on high.

"Kagome are you okay?" Tea questioned as she stepped up and cupped the shorter girls face. Yugi walked past them and grabbed the fallen hunter's deck.

"I'm taking back Joey's red eyes black dragon and your locator card," He stated towards the wide eyed man.

"Way to go ma man!" Joey stated as he walked up next to Yugi. Kagome was finally caught out of her daze as an odd energy pulsated close to her. Turning around quickly she watched as the man's face took on a morbid expression and finally ended in a shrill scream.

"What the hecks got him so hyped up?" Joey questioned as he plugged his ears with his fingers. Kagome stood beside Yugi and stared the man down.

"A weird energy…" She whispered. Yugi looked at her than and understood what she meant. All though very faint the man was pulsating odd negative energy patterns that made the two very uneasy.

"You and I must talk." He said in a low voice, she nodded in reply before turning her gaze back on the man before her. Yugi spread the deck in his hands and took out the card he was determined to get back.

'_What's this?'_ He questioned himself as he felt a weird substance rubbing off on his hands.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Kagome questioned as she saw the frustrated look on his face.

"Something's rubbing off on my fingers." He replied as he narrowed his eyes. Realization dawned on him as he ripped up the cards in his hands. "All these cards are marked!"

"He was a cheat!" Joey yelled out as his hands formed in to a fist. Yugi nodded before throwing the bits and pieces of the cards in the air.

"Not any more!" He stated with angry eyes. Tea and Kagome watched as the man's hands began to twitch profusely.

"I lost." They heard him say as he came back to the land of the living. Joey looked at him immediately with confused eyes. "I failed!"

"FORGIVE ME MASTER! I TRIED MY BEST!" He began to yell causing the two boys to stand behind Kagome and Tea protectively.

"NO! Please don't be angry!" He yelled out as his body shot up in a standing fashion. Kagome watched with pity as the man fought with the entity that seemed to be controlling him. In an instant he screamed an agonizing cry of mercy. The four friends instantly backed up in acknowledgement as the man put his hands up to his head and screamed once more. After a few minutes he came back to what seemed to be normal. His head faced down towards the concrete but Kagome could feel the evil aura emitting from him.

'_It feels just like Naraku, only different. More evil, more tainted.'_ She told her self as she narrowed her eyes at the man.

"No master please don't spare me!" He stated finally as he threw his head up, his pupils began to shorten which made him look as if he was being possessed. Tea shivered beside Kagome causing the girl to grab for her hand. Kagome squeezed it in an effort to comfort her but kept her eyes glued on the man before her.

"Yugi, that wacko's lost his mind!" Joey stated as he backed up some more.

"I've seen this before." Yugi replied as he analyzed the man in front of him. A glowing light magically appeared on his forehead in the shape of an Egyptian eye.

'_That's the millennium symbol!'_ Joey thought as his eyes widened. Suddenly the man's gaze fell upon the group, a menacing and sadistic stare that sent goose bumps down everybody's backs.

"So we meet again Pharaoh." He stated in a menacing voice, Kagome's aura flared to life as her powers began to surge. The man cried out at the touch of the purification, Yugi and Joey turned behind them and watched as Kagome focused her eyes on the man before her.

"Foolish girl!" The man bellowed as he glowed once more. At that moment time seemed to stop for the group as Kagome extended her hand out and flared her miko energy at him. When the glow died down the man took a step towards them, the group stepped back except for Kagome who stepped forward. With determination set in her eyes she concentrated harder and fought the evil trying to take over the man. He simply laughed at her attempts which caused her powers to flare even more.

"Kagome." Yugi called out as her power took over the surrounding area.

"Foolish girl I don't need you at the moment but we will handle business later." The man stated in a voice that seemed to be out of this world. Kagome's eyes narrowed at him while Yugi stepped up next to her.

"Remember me Pharaoh?" He questioned as he looked up to reveal clear white eyes that held no life. "Actually perhaps you don't. You were trapped in the puzzle while I dueled little Yugi."

"What did you do to that man?" Kagome demanded as she pushed Yugi behind her protectively. She would rather die than have anyone harm her loved ones and if It was a fight he wanted he was in for one hell of a battle.

"HELP ME!" The man screamed out as his eyes switched from being lifeless to being full of pain. A glow resounded through the area once more which caused Kagome's hairs to stand on end. He was powerful, and if she wanted to defeat him she would have to use all the energy she had.

"Congratulations on defeating my pathetic excuse for a rare hunter. No surprise here since he was the weakest duelist in my crew." The voice stated again as the man's soul was pushed back once more. Yugi gritted his teeth and growled out while Joey shot the man a dirty look. Tea stood behind Joey as she tried to piece everything out.

"Don't worry though my other minions will prove to be much more formidable."

"Yuuug, what is with this freak show?" Joey questioned as he made a move to step closer to his friend.

"Pharaoh, I've waited for you for years and finally after all this time I can destroy you!" Kagome shot another burst of miko energy at him which made him stumble back.

"You aren't destroying anybody while I'm around you got that?" She questioned with a fierce protectiveness that set Yugi back. The man cackled out another hearty laugh before looking up once more.

"I will never allow my rare hunters to fail me like this one did!" He stated as he regained his composure. "I have no time or patience for this kind of foolishness. So I have taken over his body and trapped his mind in the shadow realm! I am in control!"

The four friends watched in horror as the man's body began to twist in inhuman ways, flipping and tumbling in unimaginable ways. Kagome's energy burst abundantly as she sent twice as much energy towards the evil force. He was thrown back a good couple of feet away.

"Eh? What is with this freak show?" Joey questioned out loud as he watched the man get back up on his feet and walk towards them.

"How are you controlling him?" Yugi demanded as he stepped up.

"Each of the millennium items, contain their own unique powers." He replied as he forced the man's body to slump. "So mind control is a simple task with my millennium rod!"

"You evil bastard what gives you the right to control people?" Kagome questioned out as she took a sutra out of her pocket and charged after him.

"KAGOME!" Yugi and Joey yelled out as she flipped forward and stuck the piece of paper on the man's forehead, with practiced skill she twisted her body in the air before landing on her hands and doing a back flip. They watched in awe as she landed on her feet and formed her hands in to a praying fashion.

"No good can come from that kind of power!" Yugi stated as he watched Kagome chant something under her breath. The form of the mindless man immediately began to glow pink as the sutra seeped its way in to his body.

"Your mind controlling days are over! I call upon the magic of my sutra to free him from the shadow realm! By kami I order you to release his soul and bring him back in to the world of the living! Be gone foul demons and stay away! By the power the gods bestow upon me I banish you for eternity!" She called out as her eyes began to glow an eerie pink color. A sudden burst of light emitted from her palm as she extended her arm and shot it towards the man. An agonizing scream sounded through the area that only the five people heard as the man was instantly engulfed in to the warm feeling the light emitted. Yugi and the others watched as a dark shadow passed through his body and in to the light, thousands of screams could be heard as the man's soul was purified and the evil shadow within him disappeared to nothing.

"Kagome!" Yugi yelled out as she fell to her knees in exhaustion. Tea and Joey instantly followed after him as the man collapsed on to the concrete floor below. The world seemed to tick back as the people around began to move again. Voices could be heard and laughter surrounded the area once more as the sunlight's rays beamed down on the group.

"I'll be fine." Kagome stated softly as she took in a breathe of fresh air.

"I wanna know what that was all about!" Joey stated as he helped her to her feet.

"I'll explain it all….in due time…." Kagome replied as her eyes closed shut and the feeling of darkness consumed her body.

"Kagome!" Was the last thing she heard before slipping in to the land of dreams.

**[Somewhere in the city]**

He was thrown to his knees as the power the girl emitted weakened his resolve. With a clenched fist he slammed his hand towards the ground below and cried out a scream of annoyance.

"Damned girl is meddling too much! How dare she save that nimrod from the shadow realm!" He said with malicious bitterness in his voice as he got back up and straightened himself.

"I will take back what is rightfully mine! She does not have any clue the power she's going up against and I intend to show her." He thought out loud as he stared down at the object in his hands. "Using my millennium rod I will rule the world and whether she likes it or not she will be my queen. With the power she holds within her I can rule over the world with a mighty hand. And no one will be able to stop me." And with that last part said he cackled out an evil laugh that sounded all through the chamber.

**[End]**

**A/B:** Please don't hate me for leaving you with a cliffy, I wanted to hurry up and get this out of the way so the juicier things can come in to play oh yes yes yes MORE MADNESS MORE DRAMA MORE….Break-ups? OoOoOoOoO find out what happens next I promise I will update a.s.a.p. because this idea is itching to jump out in words. He he he don't forget to review please it


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Please forgive me lol. I know it's been a while and I have a lot to make up for but I have been HELLA busy with school and college applications and blah blah blah! So sorry guys **** please don't hate me. Here's an update to make up for the lost times. **

**Chapter Sixteen: Unsuspected Guest**

Yugi caught Kagome in time as she fell unconscious. Tea rushed over quickly and took her hand as she stared down at the tired girl.

"We need to lay her down somewhere." Yugi stated as he picked Kagome up bridal style. Tea bit her bottom lip as Yugi carefully adjusted the girl in his arms. She didn't know why but she felt a slight stab in her chest as she watched him haul the petite female towards an unoccupied bench.

"Good idea Yug!" Joey called out as he followed after them. She shook her head from the odd thoughts before looking around to find Bakura missing once again.

"Come on Tea!" Joey yelled out causing her to shake away from her stupor. She easily caught up to them and watched as Yugi placed Kagome on a bench. They stared at her for a couple minutes trying to decide exactly what form of action to take until.

"Ughhhh." Kagome groaned out as she stirred. She turned to her side briefly and before Joey or Yugi could catch her fell from the bench and on to the concrete floor below successfully waking her up. She squealed out as she hit the ground. Yugi and Joey exchanged looks before busting out laughing. Tea bit her lip in an attempt to stop her own fits of giggles as she kneeled down and helped the girl up. Kagome threw the two males a dirty look before dusting her self off and muttering something about stupid males that don't help females.

"Nice wake up call aye Kags?" Joey joked earning a bop on the head by Tea. Kagome threw him a dirty look before pinching the bridge of her nose and taking in a deep breath. She concentrated as hard as she could as she collected what little of her energy she had left out in order to flare her aura in order to find the location of the person responsible for all the madness. Yugi's mood took on a serious note as he watched her spirit level rise once again. With a frustrated groan she shakily slumped back down on the bench and massaged her temples.

"I believe you owe us an explanation." Yugi stated causing her to look up. She nodded before standing up once more and shaking away the fatigue she felt.

"Come with me." She stated as she turned around and walked towards an empty part of the park. They all nodded and followed after her until they were a good distance away from the buildings. Kagome halted immediately and chanted a small spell before turning towards the bewildered group.

"I don't know where to start off or even what to say at the moment. What you saw back there was just one of the many things I've been trained to do." She stated as she let in a deep breath and turned around. She closed her eyes briefly and chanted a few more words before the pendant on her necklace began to glow. Her friends watched in complete awe as a red mist began to seep out of it and form in to a tall, looming figure that stared down menacingly at them. When Kagome opened her eyes back up the figure completely formed revealing something the group thought they would never see. A real life Red eyes black dragon staring down at them.

"What….the….." Joey began as he looked up at his most prized card. He backed up a bit as he saw the beast tilt it's head and sniff the air before turning around to face the awaiting hand of Kagome. She seemed to be staring at the beast in concentration before nodding her head.

"He says I should start off from the top of things, although I'm warning you now. My story gets very complicated. Keep up and save the questions for later." She stated in a calm tone as she sat down on the grass below with her legs crossed. The three friends looked at each other and shrugged before following her example. Tea stayed close to Yugi and Joey as the dragon moved around in a seemingly protective position around Kagome. They continued to watch in awe as he wrapped his massive tail around her waist and lift her up not even once hurting her as he set her on his back and laid his head down so that they were now staring up at her. Kagome cleared her throat and began to tell the story never even forgetting to explain the details. They began to relax after a half an hour went by.

Yugi was utterly baffled at the amount of secrets Kagome had kept with her all through the years and even more so when he found out she was the guardian of a powerful jewel. But what really knocked him out was the part about there being another one more tainted and a lot harder to purify not to mention the fact that she was also one of the people from the ancient Egyptian pasts. How could one petite young lady handle all these responsibilities and STILL keep a sane mind? He would never know.

"So, let me get this straight." Joey began as soon as she beckoned them to flood her with their questions. "You're like a reincarnated princess and some kind of dragons keeper sort of person that's saved the world before and now has to do it again because the person's soul that you were fighting against slipped away from the gates of death and was reborn in to the world?"

Kagome shook her head yes as Tea raised an eyebrow at Joey who was currently in deep thought. Something he wasn't usually in unless it came to contemplating which donut he should take. Yugi just continued to stare at the ground, consumed in how own thoughts as he continued to replay her story over and over again inside his head. It made perfect sense yet was still confusing all at the same time.

"So….you guys don't think I'm completely weird…right?" Kagome broke out through the awkwardness. Another wave silence spread through the group before Joey let out a hysterical laugh that signaled everybody else to follow. Kagome stared completely and utterly confused at the three teens before letting out a sigh and leaning her forehead in to her beloved companion's neck. The beast responded with a grunt before blowing out black smoke through his nostrils. One whiff of the noxious fumes and the three settled down in a fit of coughs.

"Come on man!" Joey gasped out as his eyes began to water. Tea stood up and fanned away the rest of the looming fumes before turning serious eyes towards Kagome.

"We're friends till the end and if you think a little weird secret like this is going to blow the bond we have your wrong!" She yelled out as she shook a fist at Kagome who turned from her current position. Yugi followed Tea's footsteps as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at Kagome with eyes of acceptance and trust.

"Tea is right Kagome, you saved us back there. You have had our backs since the very first day. Who are we to judge you and shun you when you have proved to us nothing but utter friendship?" Tea nodded in agreement as she winked up at the surprised girl. Joey coughed some more before pumping his fist up and agreeing with his two friends.

"Ya got that right! We're all friends through thick 'an thin! Ain't nothin' gonna get in the way of that! 'Specially not some wack job! We here for ya Gome' like I know you're here for us." He stated confidently. Kagome's heart swelled up with unimaginable warmth before jumping down and opening her arms up in their direction. Joey stood up and followed after Yugi and Tea who were already by Kagome's side. The four friends shared a group hug and placed their hands on top of each other.

"We're always gonna be here for each other no matter what!" Kagome proclaimed as she looked up at the sky as if swearing their pact to the heavens.

**[With Kaiba]**

"Wow bro, she slipped away again?" Mokuba questioned as he sat on his brother's couch and watched him pace back and fourth around his desk. Kaiba didn't reply as he stopped in front of the window and looked out in to the darkening sky. A knock on the door diverted his attention away as his head security guard walked in.

"Sir Kaiba we have an update on Ms. Kagome's location." He stated before bowing respectfully. Kaiba turned his attention towards the gruff man and nodded before grabbing his belongings and walking out.

"Let's go Mokuba." He stated coldly as he followed after his employee. Mokuba rolled his eyes at his older brother before blowing away some bangs and following suit.

'_Seto worries too much! But than again, Kagome does have a lot of people after him….'_ Mokuba thought to himself as he stepped inside the elevator in-between the two men.

'_You better have a damned good explanation for this Kagome.'_ Kaiba thought to himself as his eyes narrowed.

**[Back with Kagome]**

She felt like a heavy burden was lifted off her shoulders as she walked around the town center with Tea, Yugi, and Joey. Ever since she told them the truth they eased up and settled their own differences. Secrets were shared and so were pacts. All that was left for Kagome to do was to share the vital information with the guy she was currently falling for. Her mood took a turn for the worst as she thought about how she would tell him.

"Don't you think so Kags?" Tea questioned with a smile before turning to face the young female. Kagome didn't respond as her thoughts consumed her.

"Kags?" Tea repeated as she lightly shrugged the girl beside her. Kagome blinked and looked up before giving Tea her 'what?' face.

"Okay Kags, what's wrong with you?" The brunette questioned as she waved the guys off to go and examine a duel. They nodded in agreement before walking away to let the girls have a 'talk'. Kagome hesitated for a moment before turning her gaze towards Tea.

"How do you think Seto would take it?" She questioned. Tea's eyes grew wide before leading Kagome towards a fountain and sitting down.

"You mean he doesn't know?" She questioned in a whisper as she placed her hand on top of hers. Kagome nodded meekly before turning her eyes towards the ground.

"Well, Kagome, you have to tell him sooner or later." Tea replied softly.

"I know but I mean…..do you think he'd believe me?" She questioned.

"Why wouldn't he? If he cares about you as much as I can tell he does than he will accept you for who you are no matter what." Tea responded confidently. Kagome's insecurities withered away as she offered her companion a smile.

"Now, stop worrying your pretty little head. The kid loves you! And if he doesn't accept it than the hell with him! There are other guys out there that will love you for who you are. Kagome, you're an amazing person. He'd be an idiot to not see that." Kagome's smile grew wider as she leaned forward and hugged Tea. The taller girl returned the hug with equal force.

"Well, what can a guy do to get in on this action?" A male voice questioned huskily causing the two females to separate and look up. Kagome narrowed her gaze at the unwanted intruder before standing up. Tea immediately followed her as she put a hand on her elbow.

"Kagome stop he's not worth it!" Tea replied as she threw the male a dirty look.

"Baby girl if you two come with me and give me a chance you will see I am VERY much worth it." He replied as he eyed the two suggestively. Kagome tried her best to stand tall, straight, and without fear even though her body screamed in protest.

"Oh my god Kagome!" Tea called out as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Kagome's legs gave out from under her as she sunk to her knees.

"Tea, go! I'll be fine." She whispered softly before attempting to stand back up. Tea's eyes shot back and fourth between the tall male and Kagome in desperation.

"No. I'm staying with you!" She stated stubbornly as she brought Kagome up to her feet and swung a limp arm around her shoulder.

"Come on Kagome, we have to find the guys." She stated in a hurried whisper without taking her eyes off the snickering male in front of her. Kagome merely nodded before signaling for Tea to run like hell. In an instant the two girls ran as fast as Kagome's body would allow her towards the duel that the guys were currently watching.

"Yugi!" Tea called out causing the blonde to turn his attention towards her. Noting the panic in her eyes Yugi and Joey immediately rushed forward with Tristan right behind them. Out of breath and in a panic Tea handed Kagome over in to the waiting arms of the tall brunette. Joey and Yugi were quickly by their side before another word was said.

"What happened?" Joey questioned as he held Tea up by the arm. After a couple minutes of regaining her breath Tea explained to them the situation the got stuck in.

"There's too many creeps in this damn place!" Joey yelled out in frustration as he sat the two girls down. Yugi nodded in reply before handing the girls two bottles of ice cold water. They happily thanked Yugi before gulping the beverage down with a fierce thirst.

"You alright Kagome? You look kind of pale." Tristan stated as he handed her a handkerchief. She nodded before taking the piece of cloth and dabbing away the sweat that was being produced on her neck and forehead.

"It's been a long night you guys." She admitted as she sucked in a deep breath and let it go. "And Seto's probably looking for me as we speak."

"Eh, you want us to take you home?" Joey offered as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll take a taxi." She stated before attempting to stand up only to have her legs give out before her. It was odd for her; she wasn't accustomed to having the energy sucked out of her like this.

"Kagome!" Tea's voice yelped out before she closed her eyes and shut away the spinning images of the world before her. She opened her eyes back up only to be greeted with the same nauseating and dizzy feeling she had before.

"Kagome?" A familiar voice questioned before she felt her self being lifted up in to a pair of familiar arms. She blinked away the spinning images and bright lights and tried to focus on the person at hand before letting her lips form in to a small smile and letting her exhaustion take over her.

**[Two days later]**

Bright sun light woke her up as she opened her eyes up to the world around her. With long and lazy strides she lifted her hands up and rubbed away the remaining sleepiness she felt. A yawn escaped her parched lips as she turned to look at the room around her.

"Awe Seto." She whispered to no one in particular as she noticed a bouquet of roses ranging from red to pink to blue to yellow to white and etcetera sitting neatly on the table beside her, a little card was stationed in front of it with perfect and neat handwriting.

"Oh my god." She stated before dropping piece of elegantly crafted paper on the ground. Letting her senses fully awakened she took in her surroundings and panicked at the sight she saw.

"Where am I?" She called out as she jumped out of the soft confines of her bed and on to the cold floor below. A deep evil laugh echoed through the small room as the illusion of a beautiful morning disappeared, a dark and cold cellar replaced the illusion of a sunny and warm sanctuary as Kagome backed up in to a wall. Darting her eyes frantically back and fourth she flared her energy up in order to pinpoint exactly where she was.

"Well hello there my little vixen, I've been waiting for you for quiet some time." An oddly familiar voice called out through the darkness. Kagome's adrenaline rang high as she felt her way through the room.

"Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here?" She screamed out as she blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust to the settings. Another wave of laughter sounded off causing chills to run down her spine as she was slammed in to the wall. She cringed at the hard impact but tried her best to keep up a strong front.

"You don't remember me my dear but I remember you quiet well." The eerie voice stated. Kagome wanted to slump away as the feel of his hot breath collided with her collarbone. She practically jumped out of her skin as she felt the rough texture of his tongue slipping upwards leaving a trail of saliva along her neck to her chin. She was disgusted beyond belief as she pushed the figure away roughly.

"No need for the roughness my dear; you might as well get accustomed to this." He cackled as he let her go and backed away in to the light where she could catch a glimpse of white. With wide eyes Kagome looked up and gasped at the last person she wanted to see.

"Inuyasha?" She breathed out in a shaky whisper.

**[END]**

**A/N:** DUN DUN DUNNNNNN… What is going to happen next? How did Kagome get there and WHO got her there? INUYASHA is in the future? How could that be? Where were her friends? What happened to them? Where's Seto? Or Sesshomaru? Find out in the next chapter ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Unexpected surprises**

Seto Kaiba was never a man to let rare possessions go, neither was he a man that gave up until he knew he had succeeded in finding what he needed to find. And that meant sleepless nights and restless days.

"Seto…why don't you rest even for just an hour, you haven't ate or slept in two days! Kagome wouldn't want you to do this to your self." Mokuba stated in a whisper as he watched his older brother pace back and fourth in front of the fireplace. The older Kaiba currently had three phones attached to his person as he stopped and fixed his tie. Without a word of response he headed out the door completely ignoring his younger brother's comment. Mokuba let out a sigh before following after the taller male.

"Any word yet?" Kaiba questioned his security personnel.

"Regretfully no Kaiba sir, we've tried pinpointing the tracking device on her cell phone but the device needs to be turned on for it to work." The head of the team stated as he stepped forward and informed his boss. Kaiba didn't move a muscle as he looked around and stared each of the men down.

"I don't want any of you to stop looking. Send as many squads and officials as you can out there. If you need to rest take turns with the shifts but I swear if any of you give up it will be your head." He stated coldly before turning towards Mokuba. "Watch my little brother while I go and search the city again."

"But Seto I want to go!" Mokuba protested but immediately shut his mouth as he noticed the predatory gleam present in the hostile male's eyes. Not another word was said as Kaiba walked out of the mansion, his many guards following after his every step.

'_**Kagome where are you?'**_ Mokuba thought to himself as he was led away towards the sanctuary of his room, a small pink clip belonging to Kagome tucked away safely in his hand.

**[With Kagome]**

She blinked a few times as she adjusted her eyes to the lighting in the cellar. It was no illusion; there he was standing in front of her in all his glory.

'_**I need to get out of here. The evil I feel stored within him is too much. I can't handle it.'**_ She thought to her self as she placed a barrier between her and the half breed she use to consider a friend. Her vision may not have been as wonderful as his but she could tell from the glowing millennium eye on his forehead that he was no force to be reckoned with.

"Now, now, Kagome be a good little girl. Don't make it harder for your self." He stated in a voice so demonic it sent chills down her spine. She never let her guard down as she flared her energy at him; the pink light burned his skin slightly as he let out a hiss of pain.

"Foolish girl!" He growled out as he put a hand over the burnt flesh. Kagome sent a wave of holy energy towards him causing him to fall to his knees in pain. In a flash the millennium eye was gone. Kagome kept her barrier up just in case before taking a step towards him.

"How did you get here?" She demanded as she knelt down close to his limp form. She kept a safe distance away from him as she pointed a finger and zapped him awake. He stirred a bit before lifting his head up and blinking a few times.

"Kagome?" He questioned in a hoarse whisper as he tried to sit up. She didn't reply as she watched him with calculating eyes.

"You know who I am. How did you get here?" She repeated.

"Kagome, help me, please." He coughed out before wincing in pain. "He's going to try and take over my body again, Kagome please beat him."

"Beat who Inuyasha? Tell me who? How did you get here?" She questioned desperately as she fought back the tears.

"Marik Kagome, his name is Marik! He took over my mind when I tried looking for you. He took over my mind Kagome. I'm sorry….arghhhh!" Kagome watched with worried eyes as her old love writhed in pain before turning completely lifeless. In a matter of seconds he was back up again only this time, as someone else.

"Marik! What did you do to him!" Kagome demanded as she let her barrier down and grabbed him by the collar. The demonic male laughed before pushing her off, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her hard against the concrete wall. Kagome gasped out before flinching away as he turned her face roughly towards him.

"My dear it is not wise to demand things from someone who has the ability to crush your friend's puny mind." He whispered. Kagome narrowed her eyes as he let her go and brushed himself off.

"What do you want with me?" She questioned softly as she massaged her throat.

"Your power." He replied simply as he flexed his claws and stared at them. "You have an abundant source of it, so much that it's to the point of unlimited possibilities. When I take over the world you will stand beside me as my queen whether it be willingly….or by force."

"I would NEVER join sides with you!" Kagome bit out as she put up her barrier once more.

"You will be surprised at what you'd be willing to do when lives depend on it my dear." He bit out before walking out the door and leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

'_**What do I do? Seto….I miss you… mom, souta, grandpa, my friends….'**_ She thought to her self as she sunk to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chin. She sat there for a while until a clank diverted her away from her morose thoughts. Looking down beside her she almost beamed with happiness as she noticed her cell phone lying down on the ground beside her. Looking around quickly she made her barrier stronger before turning on the electronic device. She beamed with happiness as she noticed the small device had one bar of power left remaining.

'_**Thank you kami-sama!'**_ She prayed silently as she dialed Kaiba's number. She waited a few rings before hanging up. She tried her friend's numbers, the mansions house phone, and her house phone but came up with nothing as she frantically thought of other numbers to dial. The beeping sound of the phone dieing made her realize just how screwed she was as she dialed the last number she could think of.

"Hello? Kagome!" The child's voice questioned causing a breath to be released from her lips.

"Mokuba it's me! I don't know where I am or how I got here but PLEASE don't be worried about me. I'll find a way out." She stated in a hurry as she looked up at the sound of the door opening. "There's not much time. I love you guys!"

"Kagome…." A creepy voice called out just as she hung up the phone.

**[Back at the mansion]**

'_**I gotta call Seto!'**_ The young boy thought to himself as he stared at the device in his hand. _**'No. She's in danger and it will take forever for him to get here! I have to save her.'**_

Without another moments hesitation he grabbed his backpack and stuffed it with pepper spray, a flashlight, a cell phone, and a hunting knife. Walking slowly towards the bedroom door he pulled up a chair and sat it against the knob before running towards the window and opening it up. Looking down he stared bug eyed at the amount of space he had between him self and the ground below.

'_**Oh geez Kagome! You're lucky I love you!'**_ He thought to himself as he walked towards his bed and grabbed a few sheets. With steady and fast hands he tied them all together tightly before moving towards the bed post and tying one end there before throwing the rest of the long cloth down. To his dismay it barely reached the ground, but luckily it was just enough so that he can jump down safely without breaking a bone or making any noise.

"Mokuba?" Roland's voice called out causing him to turn around quickly. The clanking of the door was enough of a signal for him to jump down the window, with little effort he slid down the sheets and jumped towards the ground. Not even a minute later he heard the door of his bedroom bust open as he ran towards the darkest part of the forest he could run too. Hiding himself within the foliage of bushes and trees he waited patiently for anyone to pass by. He could literally hear the commotion he caused in the mansion as everybody began to shout and scream his name. Alarms went off as well as the sound of barking dogs which caused the young boy to high tail it out of his hiding spot and run towards the nearest stream where he could mask his scent.

'_**Almost there!'**_ He thought to himself as he noticed the glow of the city lights up ahead. He never missed a beat as he finally reached the end of the forest and in to the open pathway leading towards the city entrance. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards the only place he knew he could find help. It took a few minutes and a lot of running as he paced himself up the long flight of stairs. A few moments later he was in front of the door and panting as he knocked furiously.

"Hold on!" He heard an irritated voice yell out. "Mokuba?"

"Souta! I need your help! Kagome called me and I know where she is!" Mokuba stated quickly as he inhaled a breath of fresh air. Souta looked around before pulling the younger boy inside and running towards his room.

"I'm going to get some stuff." He stated as he grabbed his backpack. The shorter boy could only nod as he took his phone out and wrote down the address with the pen and paper Souta gave him. Afterwards, he watched carefully as the taller male gathered up some weird looking pebbles, holy beads, some sutras, pepper spray, a be be gun, a flashlight, and a cell phone.

"Let's go!" He stated as he grabbed another piece of paper and jotted down a quick letter to his mother. Mokuba nodded as he followed his comrade down the stairs. The boys quickly exited the house and ran like crazy down the stairs before jumping on the bikes located by the shrine steps and peddling away towards their destination.

**[END!]**

**A/N:** DUN…DUN….DUN….again….lol is this the end of chapter 17 ? NOPE ! Got 'cha!

**[CONTINUED]**

Kagome maneuvered her way through the labyrinth of walls as she tried her best to focus on an exit. She just knocked down about five guards and was on an adrenaline rush as she spotted a window. With careful moves she jumped out of the window and landed softly on the ground below. Looking up she saw foliage of trees above a high built wall.

'_**This is going to be tough.'**_ She thought to her self as she closed her eyes and concentrated. The feeling of the wind picking up around her caused her to smile as she allowed the cool element to lift her to the top of the wall.

"Now, you didn't think it was THAT easy did you?" A sadistic voice questioned causing her to look back down and grow wide eyed at what she saw. Gritting her teeth she jumped down and waited for her enemy to come to her.

"Kagome!" She heard a small voice yell out. Turning around quickly she grew even more wide eyed as she spotted her two younger brothers running towards her. She opened her arms to them and squeezed them tight before picking them both up and jumping in the air. With skilful moves she landed on the top of a high tree.

"Stay here. I'll handle this. Souta if anyone comes near you know what to do." Kagome instructed before kissing them both on the forehead and chanting a spell to protect the two while she was away.

"Ka…" Mokuba started but stopped as he watched her disappear in to the night. Worry settled it's self in to his heart once more as he watched his older sister figure standing face to face with a monstrous looking man.

"Don't worry. She can handle her self." Souta whispered as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. The shorter boy nodded before turning his eyes back towards the fight at hand.

Kagome readied her self as she stared down the monster before her. If she had to she would sacrifice her life to make sure her two brothers were safe. With a blink of an eye he ran towards her with his sword drawn and ready to attack. Kagome smirked at his stupidity before doing a back flip and jumping in the air in time to dodge another attack from the side. She dodged the surprise weapon easily as she ran towards the man with quick and graceful movements. A pink glow emitted from her right palm as she jumped up and landed on his shoulders. With no hesitation what so ever she dug her whole hand inside his chest and purified him inside out. He screamed in agony before turning in to a pile of dust. Kagome jumped off of him in time and straightened her self out before forming a sword in her left hand and turning around swiftly in time to dodge an attack from her old love.

"Well, well, I guess there are no surprises for you huh?" He questioned, malice dripping from his words as he pushed her off. Kagome threw him a dirty look before forming another sword in her right hand and charging. Inuyasha laughed at her antics before dodging her blows. Kagome smirked to her self as she dodged his attack.

"No surprising me but it maybe a different story for you." She bit out as she ran circles around him. Inuyasha's laughter ceased as his small mind became confused with the bits and pieces of her image he was seeing.

"Stand still wench!" He cried out as he gritted his teeth. The symbol on his forehead glowed even more as he tried to pinpoint her location. All was too late as he turned around in time for her to slap a sutra on his forehead. With the last of her strength she could muster she threw two sets of prayer beads over his head. Kagome fell to her knees in prayer.

"What did you do?" He yelled out as he tried to tug the beads off of his person. Kagome didn't reply as she opened her eyes. Inuyasha stared in shock as she began to glow a pink and white color. Extending her arm out she blasted him with undeniable pure and holy energy causing the evil inside to turn with disgust, hate, and pain as it was consumed by the purity of it all. The beads began to glow a dark purple color before fading away to white. The two boys had to shield their eyes away from the intensity of it all. Minutes later the light died down leaving Kagome standing and Inuyasha on the floor unconscious. As fast as her legs could carry her Kagome rushed to his side and took his hand in hers. She didn't know why but no matter the circumstances they were put up against she still couldn't find it in her heart to not forgive the half-breed.

"Kagome….thank you." He whispered out as he stared up at her with hazy amber eyes.

"That's what friends are for." She whispered back.

"I don't deserve to be your friend. Not after the way I treated you…." He bit out before falling in to a fit of coughs. Kagome could only watch as blood sprouted from his lips.

"No…save your breath you baka!" She whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "Besides, I forgave you a long time ago Inuyasha…."

"Thank you…..Kagome….I love you and I want you to be happy…..thanks for saving me even though…." Another fit of coughs erupted as more blood poured out of his mouth. "Even though I was the way I was…thank you…."

"Inuyasha…." Kagome called out as the hanyou took his last breath. Kagome sat there for a while cradling his lifeless hands before a faint glow appeared before her. She looked up and narrowed her eyes in disgust as Marik took over Inuyasha's unoccupied body.

"Thanks for taking care of that little pesk for me…..he was making hurting you a little troublesome, with all that useless love and friendship shit he was talking about." He laughed out as he stared up at Kagome with two pairs of completely blank eyes.

"You're sick Marik! Or should I say….Naraku." Kagome bit out as she jumped back from him. He stood up and brushed himself off before throwing a devilish smile her way.

"How clever you've figured out who I truly am…..tsk tsk little Kagome, thought you could get rid of me so easily?" He questioned coyly as the millennium eye appeared brighter. Kagome had to shield her eyes away as she backed up some more. Her anger rising with each passing moment.

"I crushed your heart with my own hands. How can you be alive right now?" She questioned as she narrowed her eyes at him. He let out a ear piercing laugh before placing his hands on his hips and shaking his head.

"Foolish, foolish girl did your little 'protector' not inform you of the capability of your soul being able to escape even when your body has withered and died away? It is a truly beautiful thing Kagome, my dear, something you lack the knowledge of, something that will end up being your demise on of these days." He stated as he stared her down menacingly. Kagome stood her ground and forced down the amount of fear she felt as she tried her best to gather up enough of her energy to keep the monster in front of her at bay.

"Cut the shit and tell me why you came back! Who did you come back as Naraku and why did you JUST decide to show your self?" Kagome demanded.

"That is a secret that shall wait until the day our battle comes my dear, be patient love it will come soon. And trust me when I say not even all the holy magic in the universe can save the world from the nightmares I plan to unleash." He cackled out before falling to the floor. Kagome stared completely bewildered as he grabbed his head.

"Stop it you twit! Go away!" He yelled out as his face changed from demonic to normal. Kagome didn't understand it and didn't need to as she high tailed it out of his presence and towards the awaiting children in the trees.

"Kagome!" They both yelled out as she grabbed them both and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The city lights up ahead were enough for her to push her self and after a few more minutes she finally reached her destination and crumpled to the floor completely drained out of her energy.

"Kagome!" The two children cried out as the pushed and poked her awake. The frail young woman just stayed there pale and unmoving. Onlookers and passerby's stared and walked away quickly as the Mokuba shot them a look of dismay.

"Aye kid! What the hell are you doin' out here so late! Ya brother's goin nuts lookin' for ya!" A familiar voice called out causing Mokuba to look up.

"Joey!" He yelled out in desperation as the blonde ran faster towards them. No words needed to be exchanged as the older male picked Kagome up and ran towards the nearest hospital with Mokuba and Souta running right beside him.

**[THE REAL END OF CHAPTER!]**

**A/N:** Until next time !


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Break up to make up?**

She didn't need to be a genius to figure out just where she was; the hospital. The sound of the machines beeping by her side and the frantic shuffling of papers and voices surrounding her were more than enough evidence as she opened up her eyes and blinked a few times in order to get her line of vision cleared.

"Souta? Mokuba?" She called out as she sat up immediately and looked around the brightly lit room.

"Calm down my dear your brothers are fine; it's you we need to worry about." A man dressed in green and white robes stated as he took out a small flashlight and aimed it towards her eye. She blinked for a few seconds before settling them and letting the man do his job.

"Seems like you're good enough to go, a few cuts and bruises but other wise just fine, I'd say some proper rest and good food will do the trick for you." He stated as he took his gloves off and offered her a smile. "Wait here while I go and talk to your mother, I'm sure your friends would love to see you, they've been pacing around the waiting room for an hour and a half now."

"Thank you doctor." Kagome replied as she offered him her own smile. He nodded his reply before walking out the door leaving enough time for Kagome to think over the past few occurrences that day.

"Hey." A feminine voice called out as the sound of the door opening and closing reached her hearing. Looking up Kagome was filled with giddy happiness as her friends surrounded her with smiles of relief marred on their faces.

"You got a bad habit of scaring us Kags, you should think about kickin' that habit!" Joey stated first as he walked towards her and wrapped her up in a big hug.

"He's right Kagome; we rushed over here as soon as we heard you were found. Poor Mokuba and Souta were crying their eyes out when we came but now their fast asleep." Tea added as she pushed Joey away in order to give her a hug of her own. Kagome closed her eyes and enjoyed the love her friends showed her before opening them back up.

"What happened to you Kags? From what Mokuba and Souta were mumbling seemed like a lot." Tristan questioned as he leaned against a wall with a toothpick in his mouth. Yugi stood quietly beside him.

"A lot guys, I think it's best if I save it for another time." She replied before looking towards the door and smiling.

"We'll be outside Kagome." Tea stated gently as she realized who it was.

"Go easy on her Kaiba." Tristan warned in a low tone before walking out with Joey and Yugi in tow. Kagome's face etched in to one of confusion as she saw the coldness surrounding her significant other.

"Seto…" She began gently before hopping off of the makeshift bed and putting a hand on his arm. He turned his face away from her and stared at the wall.

"I'm sorry Seto." Kagome whispered before wrapping her arms around his body and burying her face in to his chest. Seemed like forever before she felt his own wrap them selves around her in a tight embrace.

"You should be." He replied in a gentle tone as he placed his chin on top of her head. "Just don't do it again."

"I promise." Kagome stated instantly as she smiled in to his shirt. She never realized just how much she had missed him as she inhaled his scent and pulled away. Her heart flew in her chest as he stared down at her with amorous eyes and an emotion she never quiet thought she'd see residing in his blue depths, fear.

"Did I interrupt something?" Kagome jumped at the voice before turning towards the door and sending her mother a warm smile.

"Momma!" She called out before being taken from Kaiba and being wrapped in to a pair of arms.

"My baby, you need to stop getting your self in to all this trouble." Her mother stated as she hugged the young teenager tighter. Kagome could only return the gesture before letting go and staring up at her mother. A frown drew it's self on her lips as she noticed the dark circles under her eyes and tired look the seemed to possess.

"Mom, you should get home and get some rest, you look as if you haven't had a wink of sleep in days." Kagome stated as she caressed her mother's cheek. The older woman closed her eyes and patted her daughter's hand before letting out a content sigh.

"My child you are the one I worry for. Don't worry about me, I'll get through this. You however need as much energy as you can gather. I'll come by and visit you tomorrow evening okay? Eat some soup, you look way to skinny, you eat up before Seto there finds a new girl." Her mother joked before opening her eyes and placing a soft kiss on Kagome's nose. The young girl merely blushed at her mother's antics before turning her eyes on the silent male beside her.

"You wouldn't replace me, would you?" She questioned innocently before casting her eyes towards the floor.

"Never." He replied simply as he lifted her chin up and kissed her forehead. "Do not be so foolish."

"I really care for you Seto." Kagome whispered as she lifted her hands to his chest and felt the soft pounding of his heart.

"As do I my little Kagome." He replied before plastering his mask back on and guiding her out the door where many questions awaited her.

**[The next day]**

"Seto…." Kagome murmured as she tossed and turned in the bed they shared. Dreams filled with unending nightmares greeted her before a small strip of morning light danced its way across her skin saving her from the fiendish ghouls and terrible shadowed figures. Her heart beat erratically inside her chest as she sat up and turned to her right where Kaiba laid fast asleep. A smile adorned her face as she reached her hand out and brushed away a strand of stray hair. With a small sigh she threw her legs over the bed and stood up with a small stretch before starting her day.

"This room seems so gloomy." She said to her self as she opened up the silk curtains and let the first rays of morning sun shine through the glass. She closed her eyes and indulged in the sweet caress of nature before turning around and letting out a yelp as she collided with a hard chest.

"Clumsy, clumsy." A deep voice stated causing her to look up and stick her tongue out before pulling away and walking towards the bathroom.

"You adore it." She replied as she felt him follow her.

"Sad as it may seem, I accede to your statement." Kagome stuck her tongue out once again before brushing her teeth and watching him as he stepped inside the shower and readied himself. "Feel free to join me instead of just standing there gawking at my person."

"Perverted, overbearing, pompous…" Kagome muttered as she spit out the water in her mouth. "Chauvinistic, relentless, cocky, contemptuous…."

"I apologize I believe I didn't hear you loud enough." He stated through the rush of the showers causing Kagome to put a hand over her mouth and walk out of the room, never hesitating to slam the door and yell out a bad word. Kaiba smirked as he let the water run down his face and body.

'_Her childlike antics never cease to amuse me.'_ He thought to himself before finishing up his shower and walking out. A looming feeling of uneasiness began to build up in his chest as he walked in to the bedroom and dressed himself for the day. The feeling seemed unrelenting as he made his way downstairs.

"Sir Kaiba, you have a visitor." Roland greeted him before extending an arm and pointing towards the doorway where a frigid Kagome stood staring in to the eyes of a woman he never though was real.

"Kagome, who is she?" Kaiba questioned as he made his way towards her only to be taken back as a pair of slender arms wrapped themselves around his being.

"Seto! I've missed you so much Seto, I thought you were gone but now you're here. After all these years we can be reunited again." She sobbed out as hot tears seeped through the thin material of his white button down. After a few seconds of shock his common sense registered once again as he pushed her off roughly and straightened himself.

"You will do well to separate your being from me before I call the authorities and have you kicked out of my home and off my estate." He growled out causing a look of astonishment graced her frail features. Kaiba did not dare to blink as he looked down at her with cold calculating blue eyes.

"Who…who are you?" Kagome's gentle voice questioned causing him to turn his gaze towards her. His heart tightened as the look of sorrow and heartbreak painted the topaz confines of her eyes.

"My name is Kisara, who are you and what are you doing here with my Seto?" The pale woman replied before straightening her self out and tucking a stray piece of baby blue hair behind her ear.

"Who she is to me should be of no concern to you and what she is doing here should not be an issue to debate either. You may leave now. Roland, escort her out of the door." Kaiba commanded with a fierce tone before taking Kagome by the arm and leading her towards the gardens where he knew she would be able to find peace.

"Seto…she was….she is…." Kagome began as she averted her eyes towards the sky with a blank look.

"She is nothing to me. Kagome what do I have to do to prove my worth to you?" He replied as he turned her around to face him. A tear slid down her cheek as she stared at him through glossy orbs.

"I just don't want to get hurt again." She whispered before being pulled in to his arms.

"That's the last thing on my mind; now dry your tears and stop thinking I'm going to leave you. I'm not him." He replied softly before placing his lips on top of hers and giving her a small peck.

"Okay Seto." Kagome breathed out before laying her forehead on his chest. "Will you join me for a walk in the park?"

"You know I would but I have to be in a meeting concerning the tournament. It starts in a couple days and I still need to check up on a few things." He replied before pushing her off gently and looking in to her eyes. Kagome nodded her understanding as she tried her best to cover up the disappointment she felt.

"I'll see you later than." She smiled before watching him nod and walk away. A shiver ran up her spine as she turned her attention towards the foliage of trees where she knew he would be waiting. With a small thrust of her legs she was running through the trees and dodging rocks before coming up to a small clear stream where her master and friend stood with his back turned to her.

"Sesshomaru…." She whispered out as she took a step forward only to be pinned to a tree with a very angry demon lord looking down at her through pink tinted golden orbs.

"What idiocy have you committed now foolish girl?" He growled out before letting her go and backing away. Kagome flinched at his tone of voice before taking in a deep breath and stepping towards him.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you…..but I had to do it, the man needed my help." Kagome reasoned before cupping his face with her right hand and looking up in to his heated golden pools. He growled once more before leaning in to her touch and nodding his understanding.

"Your kind hearted ways continue to both baffle and disappoint me. One day girl you will become the death of me if you do not stop your heroic antics." He stated before pulling away and jumping in to a tall tree. Kagome let out a sigh before following his lead and landing beside him.

"My 'antics' help save innocent people." She stated in a gentle tone before plucking a bright red apple and taking a bite.

"That maybe so but it also drains you of your energy. Your powers are endless in themselves but the energy used to hone them are limited. Have you not forgotten you are still human?" Sesshomaru replied before taking a seat on the huge trunk and crossing his legs Indian style.

"How can I forget when you drill it in to my head every five seconds?" Kagome bit out sarcastically before disposing of the apple's carcass and sitting beside the now meditating Taiyokai. Taking the hint she folded her legs in to the same position and closed her eyes before slowly relaxing and listening to the natural music provided by the forestry around her.

"The time is drawing far too quickly. Prepare yourself well; we shall meet again three sunsets from now with the wind demoness." Kagome nodded before feeling a small gust of wind blow through and the weight of her companion being lifted. With a sigh she meditated for a good hour before returning back home and preparing her self for a walk in the park.

"I should visit Seto afterwards." She said to herself before changing in to a pair of light blue shorts, white tank top, navy blue cardigan and white flats. With a quick brush of her hair she grabbed her small satchel and walked down stairs where she was greeted by Kaiba's head of security.

"Where will you be heading to Miss Kagome?" He questioned with a low bow.

"You should really drop the miss Roland." She joked before walking out the door with him behind her. "I just want to be dropped off at the park, where's Mokuba?"

"He is assisting sir Kaiba with the battle city tournament." He replied before opening the door for her. She nodded in understanding before climbing in and anticipating her arrival at the park. The car ride was a quiet one as Kagome looked back on the earlier happenings of the day.

'_That was Kisara…..'_ She thought to her self as she fingered the pendant resting in between her collarbone. _'Seto looked so surprised, and confused….I wonder how he truly feels about this whole thing.'_

A sigh passed through her lips as she tried brushing away the uneasiness in the pit of her stomach, so many things were happening all at once that she honestly didn't know how much more of it she would be able to take. The halt in the movement of the vehicle snapped her out of her daze as the doors opened revealing the gateway to her sanctuary.

"Thank you Roland." She stated with a smile before walking towards her oasis and breathing in the calming scent of the flowers and grass. She walked around the area for a good while passing old couples, young children, and young lovers as she journeyed towards the end of the park.

"I think I'll go and visit Seto." She thought out loud before smiling brightly at the idea and heading for his office tower not too far away.

**[With Kaiba]**

His thoughts were consumed with nothing but the incident that morning and the tournament at hand as one of his want to be business partners sat in front of him and babbled on and on about superfluous things. His nerves were running their last lap as he looked up and stared the man down with deep agitation showing clearly through his sapphire orbs.

"Leave." He stated in an eerily calm tone before turning towards his computer and typing away. The man didn't seem to take the hunt as he continued to ramble. "Do you not understand what I said or are you just that incompetent?"

"Excuse me?" The man questioned as he halted in his fast pace babbling.

"I will not repeat myself." Was the tall male's simple reply before two security guards came in and disposed of the stubby middle aged man. The sound of the door clicking shut caused a deep sense of peace to fill his chest as he took in a deep breath and monitored his computer screen for updates on machines.

"Didn't I tell you to…" Kaiba began as he heard the sound of the door opening only to stop as the last person he wanted to see entered his spacious office. "How'd you find me?"

"I followed you here Seto, I just wanted to talk to you." The pale young woman replied as she took a few steps closer towards him.

"Too bad the feelings are not mutual." Kaiba replied as he stood up and straightened his jacket.

"But Seto." She whispered out before flinging her petite body towards his catching him completely off guard as they both collided on to his desk. Papers flew everywhere as the mysterious blue haired woman placed her lips on top of his capturing him in a passionate kiss.

"Hey Seto I just wanted to stop by….." A familiar voice called out causing his eyes to widen as he realized the predicament he was currently placed in. In an instant he pushed the clingy woman off and ran towards the elevator where he knew she was probably about to reach.

"Kagome!" He yelled out in desperation as he jumped in to the elevator and grabbed her.

"Get you're fucking hands off of me you liar!" She screamed out as she pounded her tiny hands in to his chest. He tightened his hold on her more and took all the beatings she had to dish out before sliding down towards the floor with her crying in his arms.

"It wasn't what you think it was, baby it was a mistake." He whispered in her ear in an attempt to console her. She sobbed harder before pushing him away harder.

"No, don't touch me. I don't want to see your face. I don't want to hear your name. Just stay away from me." Kagome bit out as she succeeded in pushing him off. Kaiba didn't know what to do as he watched her run out of his office, never even once looking back.

'_I need to fix this, immediately. I will not let her out of my life, not now, not ever.'_ He thought to himself as he stood up, straightened his clothes and sprinted out of the doors after her.

**[In the office]**

A smile curved at the end of her lips as she realized just how well her plan was going.

'_Great work my minion.' _A deep voice called out inside her mind before letting out a bone chilling laugh.

"Yes master….anything for you Marik." She replied out loud before straightening her self up and walking out of the crime scene.

'_Pretty soon I will get Seto back.'_ She thought to her self before smiling once again. Everything was falling perfectly falling in to place.

**[End Chapter]**

**A/N:** I know, short and took a while forgive me! The next chapter will be wayyyy longer. The final battle is at hand, what will happen to Kagome and Seto now? Find out in the next chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Finding Kagome**

Two months had passed by since Kagome left the house and his life. That was about fifty eight days of not holding her, kissing her, loving her and being loved by her and for Kaiba that was fifty eight more days of restless nights and lonely days, of dreamless sleeps and painful memories of the mistake that caused all of his misery. If it wasn't for the battle city tournaments he was currently hosting he would probably have gone in to inner turmoil at the stress of it all. Mokuba was moping around and quieter than usual as each day passed and Kaiba could do nothing but watch, he himself had inner demons to face so attempting to guide the young boy proved troublesome. A sigh passed his lips as the sun began to lower in the horizon causing splashes of purple, orange, yellow, and red to paint his office as he turned around and gathered some papers in to his briefcase. A ring on the telephone caused him to snap out of his daze before extending his arm over to the right and picking up the black object.

"Kaiba." He stated in a calm tone before latching on the locks of his case and closing it securely.

"Kaiba, I know where Kagome is! Tea, her and Mai work at this bar on the northern side of Tokyo." Joey's overly excited voice called out through the phone causing Kaiba's eyes to widen at the news.

"You better not be messing with me Wheeler." He replied threateningly as his fingers gripped the handle on his case tightly, almost to the point of whitening knuckles as he anticipated the blond's next reply.

"No joke Kaiba! Tristan, Duke, and I followed afta Tea last night when she began to act weird afta a conversation about Kagome and Mai came up. So we decided to follow ha afta Duke said sometin' about one of his cousin's or whateva attending a bar and seeing her dancing there. I didn't believe it at first but afta last night maaan you gotta come see this." Joey exclaimed causing Kaiba's blood to boil at the thought of his Kagome dancing at some cheap over run club.

"Meet me here in ten minutes." He stated in a stern tone before slamming the phone down on to the cradle and dialing the numbers to his home.

"Mokuba, don't stay up for me, I will be caught up in a very important meeting. Do not go to bed late, you have things to do tomorrow." Kaiba stated before hanging up once again and straightening his white coat. His heart beat erratically inside his chest as he grabbed his things and walked out of his office.

'_This better be real.'_ He thought to himself before stepping in to the elevator and going down.

**[With Kagome]**

She stared at her reflection in the mirror before straightening the pins that kept her hair in place. Her heart beat fast inside her chest as she stood up to examine her attire for the night.

'_I can't believe Sesshomaru is making me do this, the money is good but does he seriously think this will lure Naraku out of the shadows?'_ She questioned her self as she dabbed on some bubble pink lipstick and clear lip-gloss. She turned back to examine her work before looking at herself up and down and shaking her head. This was far too showy, especially for her taste as she tried her best to cover what she could. Tonight she was playing the roll of a sailor girl complete with tight navy blue tank top that reached her midriff completely showcasing her well toned stomach to the world before leading down to her matching booty shirts complete with golden buttons, lower on down her body you could see a garter attached to her shorts where black fishnet stockings were located along with knee high white boot stilettos.

"You always have the best costumes." Mai stated as she handed Kagome a navy blue, white, and red flap collar and small button shaped in to an anchor.

"Yeah if you want to call it that." Kagome replied sarcastically before pinning on her accessories and letting her hair out. "I hate this hairstyle, I'll just go natural."

"Honey, those waves are anything but natural." Mai replied jokingly before spraying on some hair spray and helping Kagome loosen the constricting tube top. "This is what we have to go through when we're blessed with assets like yours."

"I'd rather call them a curse rather than an asset." Kagome murmured before taking in a deep breath and pulling away from Mai. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." The taller female replied as they locked elbows and walked out of the dressing room.

"Hey guys!" Tea called out before walking towards them in a pink tube top dress complete with the same accessories Kagome was currently sporting. "I'm guessing you're on the spotlight tonight huh Kagome?"

"You bet 'cha." Kagome replied in a fake happy tone before letting go of Mai and walking towards the direction of the stage. Tea and Mai looked at each other before letting out a sigh and following after their friend.

"You know, I'm glad we joined her because this place is one stinking' hell hole." Mai whispered to Tea who nodded her head in reply.

"Oh yeah, but than again we did promise her we'd always be there." Tea replied before stopping in front of the stage and taking in a deep breath. She looked on as Kagome positioned her self in the center of the stage while the other girls filed in beside her.

"Let's do it." They both said in unison before walking towards Kagome and positioning themselves beside her right and left side. The sound of applause could be heard as the announcer called them in and music began to play.

"Kagome dear your hat!" One of the managers called out before throwing a black and white sailor's hat Kagome's way, the young girl rolled her eyes before strapping on the last of her fishnet gloves and catching the hat in midair. The curtains were pulled up and the lights were immediately dimmed as the pink panther theme filled the spacious club. Loud yelling and screaming from the drunken men outside could be heard as the lights slowly flickered back to life and Kagome took her first step down while swaying her hips seductively to the music. Tea and Mai followed suit as the song progressed and the men got louder with every twist, turn, and grind they did.

"WOOOOOOHHHHH! YEAH BABY!" Could be heard throughout the area as the girl's turned sideways and bent over while taking a hand and slowly running it over each other's legs before stopping at their asses and smacking the jiggly appendage causing the men's excitement to escalate. Kagome continued to dance seductively and wiggle her body in slow motion before walking over towards the stripper pole located in the middle of the stage and climbing on with ease. She lifted one leg on to the piece of metal and slid all the way down before turning her back to it and grinding her butt causing beer to be spilled on to the floor.

'_These men are pigs.'_ She thought to her self as she plastered a fake smile and grabbed a whip located on her right hip. Mai and Tea came up beside her instantly and grinded on each other before Kagome lashed out her weapon and stripped each girl of their current shirts, the men hollered loudly as they both pretended to shyly cover up their lacy bras with their arms.

'_Pathetic! I can not believe I've been doing this for two months.'_ She thought to her self before turning her back towards the audience and bending over revealing a nice view of her firm backside to the many excited males in the audiences, she came back up slowly before turning her attention back on to the audience and stopping the moment her eyes caught sight of a pair of infuriated sapphire orbs.

"Fuck!" She cursed under her breath as she dropped her props and ran back stage. Tea and Mai stopped their movements before turning towards the stage and growing wide eyed.

"We're doomed." They both thought out loud as they noted the imaginary steam protruding from the tall male's ears. They quickly scurried out of the way and ran back stage after a frantic Kagome who was currently trying her best to pack her clothes in to a bag.

"Unhand me you heathen before I have this place shut down." A familiar voice stated causing chills to run down their spines. Kagome quickened her movements before stuffing the last of her things inside and removing the atrocious footwear she was wearing. She grabbed her sneakers and slipped them on before running towards the backdoor and flinging it wide open.

"Go Kagome go! We'll stall him for as long as we can!" Tea stated before pushing her out of the door and in to the alleyway where she was met with the last people she wanted to see.

"Don't you assholes EVER give up?" She yelled out before turning around and high tailing it towards the end where she landed in to a pair of familiar arms.

"Now where do ya think your goin' Gome'! You've had us worried sick!" Joey stated as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Kagome didn't think twice as she stomped on his foot and rammed her head up his nose successfully freeing her self from his tight grip and running towards a taxi.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ She chanted in her head as cars zoomed in front of her blocking her way from escape. She looked around frantically for another way out before turning back around and growing wide eyed as Tristan, Joey, and some other guy chased after her with Mai trailing behind them with their shoes in their arms. As soon as the sight was clear Kagome sprang towards the taxi and flung the door open only to be pulled back by a strong arm.

"Let me go!" She yelled out before beating on the figures chest.

"No!" A familiar voice yelled back causing Kagome to look up and gulp as she was met with a pair of cerulean orbs.

"Sorry Kagome, we tried!" Mai yelped out as she tried her best to catch her breath. Tea was currently being held in place by Joey while Tristan caught Mai with her hands behind her back. Kagome knew she could get away easily as she looked around for an option. Sensing her growing weariness Kaiba grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back in to the club. The show seemed to have continued on without the three as they were lead towards the back rooms once more.

"I'm going to talk with her." Kaiba stated in an agitated tone before pushing Kagome in to the room and locking the door behind him. Seeing her chance to leave Kagome jumped up and attempted to run out the door again only to be met with a hard chest as Kaiba closed the door and faced her.

"You leave and this is where I find you? You had me worried for fifty eight days and turns out you're here whoring yourself out to a bunch of drunk and filthy men!" Kaiba practically yelled in her face. Kagome's eyes grew wide eyed before reeling back her hand and slapping him dead in the face.

"Don't you dare judge me!" She breathed out before turning her back to him. "Whoring myself out, please, what were you doing the last time I saw you? Huh Kaiba? Making out with another woman."

"It's not what you think…" He whispered as he held a hand up to his burning cheek.

"Well than enlighten me oh great one." Kagome bit out. "Because I may be in here showcasing my body but never have I sat there and gotten with any of these heathens!"

**WARNING! WARNING! LEMON! LEMON! SCROLL DOWN NOW IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THESE TYPES OF SETTINGS!**

Kaiba stared at her for a few minutes before letting his hand fall to his side. He walked towards her and grabbed her shoulder roughly before turning her around and engulfing her in a heated kiss. Kagome tried her best to fight him off but soon melted like butter as she wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss with full force. Kaiba was going crazy as he pushed her towards the couch; he broke the kiss and trailed soft kisses on to her neck and collarbone before kissing his way back up to her lips where he claimed her once more. Kagome couldn't help the feelings rising within her as he caressed her body in ways she never knew.

"Ohhh Setooo." She moaned out as he slowly rubbed his finger along her most sensitive spot. Taking the chance he plunged his tongue deep within her moist cavern before challenging her tongue to a game of dominance. They both lashed out in quick strikes before settling down and joining each other in a dance of heated passion. Kagome's wetness began to soak through her booty shorts causing Kaiba to pull away and stare at the nuisance that was currently blocking his way to her most precious treasure. With one swift movement he disposed of the tight garment along with her lacy black panties before leaning his head down and flicking his tongue on to her swollen pebble. Kagome let out a throaty moan before bucking her hips in his direction urging him on as he inserted one finger in to her sweet hole and pumping in and out. Kagome began to move around wildly as he continued his sweet torture, stirring up hidden feelings with every flick of his impressive tongue.

"Setooo…." She moaned out again and again as he continued to stroke her small bundle of nerves. Kaiba smirked against her pussy before lashing out in a quicker pace bringing her closer and closer to the brink of no return. With one strong arm he held her body down while pumping in to her sweet spot in and out.

"I'm…about…to…cum…." Kagome breathed out and with one last flick of his tongue Kaiba felt her walls tighten around his fingers and let go as the sweet nectar of her womanly fluids leaked on to his tongue. He continued to lick every ounce of her juices as she writhed in pleasure continuously riding out the waves of her orgasm. After a few more licks to her sensitive spot, Kaiba sat up and stared down at her now hazy orbs. His smirk grew wider as he made a move to get on top of her; Kagome could only stare up at him as he leaned his head down beside her ear.

"That's only the beginning my little minx." Kaiba whispered as promise dripped from his voice. Kagome shivered under his intense gaze before watching as he lifted her top completely exposing her plump breasts for him to devour. Not a second was wasted as Kaiba took the rosy pink nipple into his hot mouth and sucked it. Kagome was in pure bliss as he licked and sucked her soft mounds mercilessly, Kaiba grew harder every second as he slowly massaged her right breast, Kagome got wetter and wetter as she grabbed a fistful of his hair and positioned him closer to her sensitive flesh. Kaiba was happy to oblige as he tried his best to cover her large bosoms with his skilled tongue.

"I want you now…." Kagome breathed out before forcing his head up to look at her. He saw the desire swimming in her eyes as he nodded his reply and straightened himself. Kagome couldn't take anymore as she unzipped his pants and grabbed his engorged member, with nimble fingers she stroked the impressive appendage with slow ministrations causing a groan to emit from his lips. Kagome smirked at his reactions before wrapping her legs around his waist and guiding him towards his most anticipated part of her body.

"You better be prepared, two months was torture without you in my bed." Kaiba growled out before ramming his thick, long shaft in to her tight wet pussy. Kagome cried out in pleasure as he began to go in and out with a painfully slow rhythm. She knew she deserved it but at the same time she had been yearning for his touches as well.

"My turn." She stated before flipping him on to the floor and grinding on him. Kaiba ran his fingers through his hair as he watched her breasts jump up and down while her wet cavern continued to tighten around his dick in ways he didn't even know existed.

"You little vixen where'd you learn this?" He breathed out as she stopped her movements and settled for jumping up and down. After a few minutes of letting her dominate he flipped the tables and flipped her over on her hands and knees while setting his hands on to her ample bottom and ravishing her. Kagome moaned out her reply as he continued to invade her, she settled for slumping her shoulders on to the ground as he pounded in and out of her leaving the petite female in wanton abandonment.

"Fuck…." Seto breathed out as he felt her walls tighten once more, the ever so familiar tightening of his balls soon signaled the oncoming of his release as her pussy continued to constrict his male anatomy, a few more thrusts and the two lovers were both lost in the euphoria of their releases. Kaiba fell on top of her in exhaustion before rolling over on his side and gathering her lithe form into his arms. Kagome snuggled in to his warmth before letting her body calm down from the havoc he had caused moments ago.

**WARNING! LEMON IS NOW OVER! **

"You're still not off the hook." Kagome stated suddenly as she got up to retrieve her discarded belongings. Kaiba let out a sigh before moving to sit up only to have the young girl sit in his lap front face forward, she grabbed his face and stared at him intently.

"Do you, Seto Kaiba, honestly love me?" Kagome questioned with determination.

"With all that I am." He replied as he stared at her intently. Kagome sensed no lies from the usually stoic male as she let him go.

"Than what did I see in your office two months ago Seto? It hurt so much; it felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest again." Kagome stated as she averted her eyes to the floor and let a tear slide down her face. Kaiba let out a sigh before grabbing her chin and making her look up at him.

"Kagome, what you saw was a lie. That woman came in to my office and threw her self on to me. It was just my mistake that I didn't react faster, maybe than I could have saved you less pain." Kagome examined him through careful calculating eyes before breaking out in to a smile as she sensed the truth radiating off of him.

"I love you Seto." She stated before kissing him on the cheek. He let out a chuckle before lifting her up and carrying her towards the couch.

"I love you too Kagome, now get dressed. I'm here to take you back home, our home." He stated in a demanding tone before throwing her a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. Kagome rolled her eyes at him before changing and rubbing the make up from her face.

"Kagome! Kaiba! We gotta leave quickly, those goons are in the club lookin' for us." Tristan called out through the door. Kagome's mood took on a dangerous tone as she lunged for the door and opened it.

"Come on!" She called out before ushering the five people in and popping her head out to examine the area.

"Shit!" She muttered under her breath as she saw three figures walking down the hallway, busting every door inside the establishment open. Kagome quickly shut the door behind her and locked it before running towards the exit and throwing it open. Jumping out she looked around before beckoning for the others to follow her down the alley way.

"Yo Kagome you can't be walkin' out here by yourself you could get hurt!" Tristan called out as they rushed through the dark maze of the alleys. Kagome didn't reply as she focused hard on searching for any signs of the goons, when she was sure they weren't around she turned the corner and almost dropped her jaw as she saw seven of them standing there waiting for her.

'_He's finding ways to throw me off, sneaky bastard.'_ Kagome thought to her self as she prepared for battle. Kaiba instantly stepped in front of her as well as the three other males while Mai and Tea held on to her.

"Seto, what are you doing?" Kagome questioned as she put a hand over Kaiba's arm.

"You nimrods keep trying to go after the wrong person, let's see how you deal against me in a duel." Kaiba stated as he took out one of his decks.

"Gladly Kaiba but tonight we just want one thing, and that's the girl." The tall on in the middle stated causing Kagome to stare at the familiarity the voice held.

"Inu….yasha?" Kagome questioned as she took a step forward. Kaiba stared at her from the corner of his eyes before turning back to his opponent. A dark laugh cackled from the man as he lifted his hood off revealing the last person Kagome wanted to see.

"What have you done with him Marik?" Kagome yelled out as she tried to jump at the figure only to be held back by Kaiba's strong arm. The figure laughed once more before looking up at Kagome through emotionless white orbs.

"You sick bastard!" Kagome yelled out before calming her self down and stepping away from Kaiba. The six people surrounding her grew wide eyed as she began to glow an eerie pink color, she chanted some unknown language under her breath before her necklace glowed a bright red color, in an instant smoke filled the area causing everyone present to cough as they inhaled the smoke.

"Guys, come on!" Kagome yelled out as she climbed on to her dragon companion. Mai and Tea shrugged their shoulders and took in a deep breath before grabbing Kagome's hand and hopping on to the dangerous looking creature who simply grunted in their direction.

"I ain't getting on that thing!" Joey exclaimed hysterically as the tall monster stared down at him through red orbs. Tristan nodded in reply before turning towards his friend.

"Guys, we have no choice right now, it's either that thing." He pointed towards the fearsome dragon. "Or those things." He stated before turning his finger towards the coughing thugs and the possessed looking Inuyasha.

"Damn ittttt Duke!" Joey cried out as he climbed on to the thing and held on to Mai. Tristan soon followed along with Duke while Kaiba stood there and continued to stare off at the dark shrouded figures currently regaining their senses back.

"Seto!" Kagome cried out as she extended her hand towards him. He stared at them for a few more seconds before turning around and grabbing his girlfriend's hand just as the beast began to flap its wings.

"That was a close one!" Tea exclaimed as she held on to Kagome's waist and looked out in to the night sky. Kagome just nodded her reply before burying her face in to Kaiba's back as he grabbed on to the Dragon's neck,

'_Master, I felt deep power within those men. I am glad you have called me to save you.'_ Her dragon called out inside her head causing her to smile and pat the creature lovingly on its side.

'_Drop us off at the fields please, that's the only safe haven I know.'_ She replied before giving him another gentle pat and looking out in to the nighttime horizon.

"It's so beautiful up here." Mai stated as she looked all around her. Joey was too busy burying his face in to Mai's back to really notice.

"Quit being a baby and man up Wheeler." She stated as she turned her face to look at him.

"Shut up Mai!" Was his mumbled reply before the blond rolled her eyes and stared out in to the never ending sky once more.

"Where are we going now Kagome?" Tristan questioned as he turned to look at the raven haired beauty.

"To the fields where Tea, Yugi, and Joey and I talked." She replied before pointing down towards a crystal clear lake and an open field. The dragon sensed his mistress's urgency as he lowered his massive body to the ground and landed with a gentle thud. Duke, Joey, and Tristan quickly exited the enormous entity before dropping down to the ground and thanking the kami's they were safe.

"You guys have to admit the dragon was a good ride." Tea stated as she slid down the creature's side and on to the forest floor below, Mai soon followed while Kagome sat there with her arms around Kaiba who seemed to be in deep thought. The dragon seemed to sense this as it lowered it's self on to the ground and rested.

"The finals of the battle city are about to begin." Tea stated as the others sat down and formed a circle.

"I know I can feel something really big is about to happen and to be honest with you I don't like the energy coming from it." Duke stated as he took a stick and drew lines on to the grass.

"Eh, come on guys! Be positive, we ain't gonna get nothin' from thinkin' this way." Joey exclaimed as he lifted his fist up in protest.

"For once I agree with the mutt." Kaiba stated suddenly causing the group to look up at the stoic male. Kagome stared at him for a few minutes before hopping down and sitting beside Tea. Kaiba followed afterwards and sat beside her before pulling her in to his lap.

"Since all of you have obviously seen my secret already there's not much else to say but be prepared." Kagome stated as she leaned back in to the warmth Kaiba provided.

"No matter what happens Kagome you got us." Tea stated after a moment of silence. Kagome nodded before turning her head up to the sky and praying to the kami's for strength for the many trials they had to face.

[END]

**A/N:** The story is nearing its end DUN DUN DUN! Anyways, what lays ahead for out heroes? Triumph? Failure? Who knows. Don't forget to review!


	20. AN

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay, okay, okay I know I shouldn't be doing this but how the hell else am I going to capture your attention? I'm sorry and let's be honest who reads my profile anyways? Am I right? Well any-who I am here to say that I will be doing MAJOR construction on this story. As in, deleting it completely and starting over with the editing and constructing and yada, yada. Of course I also opted for leaving this here and just uploading it as a new story, more than likely different title and longer chapters or whatever.

It will flow in somewhat of the same way or maybe even faster depending on my mood and if my clinicals and professor's don't bombard me with work left and right. If my ipad and ipad-mini allowed me to use Microsoft word the editing and chapters would come out faster considering the fact that the hospital is pretty slow during Summer and down time is a given. But yes, my apologies my dear reviewers. I swear I haven't abandoned the story! Just been set back a little. Don't hate me please, I swear the new edition will be twice as bad-ass and twice as exciting and if time permits faster updates and a possible sequel! Just stay tuned and send ideas my way if you'd like to see an idea come to fruit.

Finally – The story of "A father's promise" was my fault entirely, I accidentally deleted it but I was planning on editing that too! Don't worry it will make a come-back, just be patient with me please. I have fifty hundred different tabs open in my mind and it's hard to focus on it all. Thank you guys for your understanding!


End file.
